Misplaced One
by Void Walker The Lost Agent
Summary: First Naruro story so facts might be off. Naruto gets separated from his family at birth and has trouble finding his place in the world. Some OCness on characters, but I'll do my best to keep them canon and alot of genderbendering.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

"Naruto"- Person Talking

 _"Naruto"- Person Thinking_

 **"Naruto"- Summon/ Bijuu Talking**

 ** _"Naruto"- Summon/ Bijuu Thinking_**

 **" Rasengan"- Jutsu/ Fighting style**

 **Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. Any other copy righted sources I use belong to their respective companies, myself not included**.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 **"RRAAAGGGHHH!!"** yelled out a giant fox as it's nine tails stretched out behind it. The night sky burned from the fire village that was burning ablaze. This was the village of Konohagakure it was currently being attacked by the strongest of the tail beasts, the nine tailed beast, also known as the Kyuubi.

Most of the people had already been evacuated with the exception of the the Hokage and the Three Legendary Sannin, these four stayed behind to fight off the Kyuubi and seal it away again. There was of course many other dependable shinobi within the village but even they were told to stay with the civilians. The Fourth Hokage and The Legendary Sannin were currently standing in front of the humongous beast while he released a inconceivable amount of killer intent.

The Kyuubi took this chance and tried to swat them away but unfortunately the Fourth Hokage's signature jutsu, **Hiraishin** , protected them by placing them behind the beast while the Hokage remained on the other side.

The Fourth Hokage was Minato Namikaze, he was currently wearing the standard jonin atire with the Fourth Hokage jacket. Minato had blonde and blue eyes his face had no signs of baby fat what so ever. He was married to Kushina Uzumaki the only Uzumaki that was still alive in Konaha. Kushina was currently in a safe house hidden away from the danger.

The Three Legendary Sannin consisted of 2 men and 1 woman. The woman was Tsunade Senju, Tsunade had blonde hair that was tied into two ponytails, she also had cerculean blue and a green overcoat over her clothes. The 2 men were Jiriya and Orochimaru Uwabami. Jiriya was infamously noun as a pervert and a fool but in reality he was one of the greatest ninja ever made in Konaha. Orochimaru was a serious person only showing sympathy for friends and family.

" **Massive Rasengan!** " shouted Minato as he planted a ginormous blue sphere into the snout of the beast. The kyuubi was forced back and fell over on it's right side.

" **Summoning Jutsu!** " shouted Jiriya as he slammed his hand down in the air and a giant puff of smoke appeared with a giant toad leaping out of it. "Haha how nice of you to join the party Gamabunta!" shouted Jiriya from his spot on top of the giant toad.

 **"Jiriya you woul- Is that the Nine tails!?"** asked Gamabunta as he was amazed by the sheer KI that the monster was releasing. Even as a tadpole Gamabunta was told tales of the Nine beasts but he had only ever came into contact with one and that was just merely a sighting, nothing up close.

"Sorry Gamabunta I know you don't like tangling with these guys but I really need your help." said Jiriya as he drooped his act as a fool and took on a serious facade given the situation at had.

 **"Hn, So it seems. Very well I'll help you rid your village of this beast. Hang on!"** yelled Gamabunta as he leaped up into the air and slammed down onto the Kyuubi. As they did this Orochimaru prepared the most defensive jutsu he had in his arsenal, the **Rashõmon Gate.**

The Rashõmon was a summoning technique that was used by people of either Hokage or sannin rank. These technique summoned three defensive gates. The first one was a red one that had a mean face on it, along chains that held weights on each side of it. The second one was a green one with the same features as the first with the only thing being different was the higher level of defensive it possed. The third gate was the same as the first but with higher defense and hidden missile launchers in the roofs.

"We gotta go!" shouted Jiriya as he he held onto Gamabunta as he grabbed the two sides of the Rashõmon Gate and leaped off of the Kyuubi.

"Now Minato!" said Orochimaru as he looked up and saw Minato dropping from the air with a **Massive Rasengan** in hand. As Minato came closer to the triangular opening of the gates he felt a chakra pulse from his hide out where he had hid his pregnant wife. The Massive Rasengan connected with the skull of the giant fox and knocked it down keeping it within the Rashõmon Gate.

"Jiriya! Tsunade! Orochimaru! I need you to keep it down for a little while Kushina needs me!" shouted Minato as he left in a yellow flash to Kushina's location.

 _( Scene Change- Hidden Barracks )_

Three beautiful babies. A corpse. And his beloved wife passed out on the table. This was the scene that Minato walked into as he kicked the door open to his hideout. "K-kushina! Oh god! Please be alive! Oh thank god!" said Minato as he walked over and cupped Kushina's face in his hands as he began to cry. Kushina began to stir until she woke up and hugged Minato so tight that his face almost turned purple.

"Minato there was a man in a mask did he take the baby?" asked Kushina as she looked around the room frantically until she laid eyes on the three babies wrapped up and laid in a broken crib. "A-are t-they?" questioned Kushina as she covered her mouth in horror.

"No they're under a genjutsu!" said a masked man as he walked in through the door way with a sleek medium sized sword that had a crimson tassel dangling from its base.

"That sword it's!" said Minato as he cut himself over not wanting to finish that sentence. All three of them kept starring at the sword. The man wore a yellow mask that had a black flame along with a kind of long black robe. His hair was black, short and spiky. He had a chain that was chained to his wrist and were dragging behind him.

"Hmm yes. This sword is Legendary! I used to think it's former owners used the swords power but that's the exact opposite. It has no power... instead it steals the power of it's owner at the point of death and passes it on to whomever is the next wielder." said the man as he held up the sword in the light showing off just how sharp it was.

"That sword has a owner! And you are not it!" said a voice that was laced with mischief. A man wearing a long dark coat , which sports a white diamond pattern along it's bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath. The man appeared as a blur in front of Minato and winked and left with Kushina and the children.

"Hmm, I thought I had cut him down. Seems I was wrong..." said the man as he put the sword away underneath his clothes. The two stared at each other with calculating eyes. And like that the too began to fight at speeds so fast that they appeared as blurs.

Meanwhile outside the Kyuubi was bring sealed into the three children by the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Minato was standing by waiting for the mischievous man to finish his fight with the masked man.

"Can we start? I've been sitting watching you stand there and look around for like 5 minutes..." said the mischievous man as he grinned his hat and gave Minato a light chuckle. He always fucking did this ever since they were in the academy.

"Let's get this started. I'm gonna have to use the reaper death se-" said Minato although he didn't get to finish because the mischievous man had knocked him out with a hard hit to the head.

"Kisuke Urahara! Have you stooped so low that you'd harm your best friend?" asked Hiruzen as he stared at Kisuke in disappointment and was ready to fight and subdue the now identified Kisuke.

"Ohhh my old friend is having kids, starting a family. I think of this as not only saving him but as a going away present! Don't worry old man I'll be back!" said Kisuke as he gave Hiruzen a smile and did the seals for the reaper death seal. The Reaper Death Seal requires that you forfeit your soul so that you could make a deal with a Shinigami.

As he did this a white smoke poured out of Kisuke's back and formed a demonic figure behind him. The figures skin was that of a wrinkled corpse and had long dead whitwhite hair with a matching white kimono. The demon also had a short sword in it's mouth.

"I'm Kisuke Urahara." said Kisuke as he turned around and eyed the demon. "Not much for chit chat? Okay okay I respect that let's get this over with!" said Kisuke as he pushed his hat in place and smiled even though his eyes when over shadowed by the hat.

And with that Kisuke had made a deal with Death in exchange for his soul. What was this deal? Well in short the Kyuubi was to be sealed in Minato's newborns since a adult couldn't adjust to such monstrous chakra and his wife Kushina was well trained with the Kyuubi and would teach his children how to use it. And he also made sure that his soul would be placed inside of Minato's oldest and the Shinigami wasn't allowed to collect for another million years!

 ** _(Time Skip/ Scene Change- 4 hours later, Konaha Hospital)_**

Right now people were rushing all over the place tending to the injured . Thankfully they were no serious injures on any one but the sannins and those could easily be fixed by Tsunade since she was the best medical ninja in the village and could be the best in the world even.

In a sealed off room the fourth Hokage Minato was laying unconscious from fatigue. His beautiful wife Kushina was currently sleeping next to him in a chair with her head on his lap. It was peaceful, right until Minato woke up screaming for his best friend to stop.

"Kisuke! Kisuke! Don't do this! Please don't!" shouted Minato as sat up and his bed and frantically looked around. Kushina instantly cupped his face and climbed into his lap and didn't say anything she just shed a few tears and nodded frantically. Minato just buried his head into her chest and shed a few tears for his dead friend.

The two had calmed down and Kushina told him of the events of their three children were the current jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox. They're children were currently in a separate room sleeping while their godfather Jiriya. As they were still talking a nurse came holding a baby with blonde, almost white hair.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought this was a different room. Excuse me Hokage-sama." said the shy nurse as she waved and was about to leave the room until Kushina yelled at her to stop.

"Is that my Menma-chan?" asked Kushina as she smiled at the young nurse with a smile that promised pain if she didn't answer correctly.

"N-no t-this i-is a newborn baby! W-we f-found him in an alley his parents abandoned him!" said the nurse frantically as she started to shake from the aura Kushina was giving off.

"Come on now. We have to leave people." said Tsunade as she appeared behind the nurse and escorted her out of the room.

The baby did bare a strong resemblance to Minato you could see it clearly but for some unknown reason Kushina was infatuated with the baby for some unknown reason but at the same time she felt as if something was blocking her from feeling pity for the woman.

"Minato you need rest. Come on let's go back to sleep Minato." said Kushina as she walked back over to Minato and laid down with him. Even thigh she desperately wanted to see that baby more she knew her family came first.

 _( Scene Change- Other Room )_

The nurse from Minato's room, the one that was holding the mysterious baby was currently in a separate room and was rocky the baby in her arms. "What's your name little dude?" asked the nurse as she cooed at the baby. "Hmm, let's decide then! How 'bout Azuma?" asked the nurse as she named off a name for the baby. The baby responded by hitting her with it's little hand. "Oww! Fine how 'bout Naruto?" the baby laughed at this and reached out for her.

"Hi Naruto! I'm Seraa Victoria!" said the nurse as she shook Naruto's little hands and laid her down in a crib that was in the room. With that Seras left the room and closed the door behind her. As she did a black figure came into figure where the door was.

"Why hello little baby! I'm a friend of your dad's and man you are adorable." said Kisuke as he stepped into the light and started playing with Naruto as he messed with. Kisuke tried to pick up Naruto but found out that he couldn't touch Naruto or interact with anything in his current state. "What a shame..." said Kisuke as he eyed Naruto with a cheshire cat grin.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hello my non existent fans! VoidWalker here hope you guys give a nice review but if you want to flare go ahead feel free! Can't wait to laugh at them and if anyone has any questions on me updating my stories well I don't know quite yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

"Naruto"- Person Talking

 _"Naruto"- Person Thinking_

 **"Naruto"- Bijuu/Summons Talking**

 ** _"Naruto"-Bijuu/ Summons Thinking_**

 **" Rasengan"- Jutsu or Attack**

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto any other copy righted sources I use belong to their respective companies, myself not included.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Right now in Konaha it's been twelve years since the kyuubi attacked and was sealed away by the fourth Hokage.The village was peaceful with the other five villages, minus Iwagakure since Minato was still hated by them since he slaughtered their people in the third shinobi war. Kirigakure was in a civil war at the moment so the question if they were even one of the five major villages anymore.

Kumogakure had become a good dependant ally for the leaf and often shared resources with the leaf since the Raikage had become extremely great friends with the Hokage and his family.

Minato's children were currently at the ninja academy with their class that consisted of the children of the four clans of Konaha The Nara heir, The Uchiha twins, The Inuzuka heir, and The Hyuga heiress. Minato's oldest, Mito had developed into a beautiful young lady with three distinctive whisker like marks on her cheeks and long red waist length hair. The second oldest Menma was a young man that had blonde hair and looked like his father. The youngest Narumi was a slim girl with blonde hair wrapped in a ponytail.

The class was currently just sitting around talking to each other since class was basically over. In the entrance of the door way was Naruto Victoria. Naruto had blonde almost white hair and didn't look it but he had a skinny but mainly muscular body type. Naruto's eyes had a condition called heterochomia which was where his irises were different color. Naruto's left eye didn't have a color at all and his right eye was baby blue.

Naruto was the deadlast of his class because he hardly ever showed up for school. The reason for this was because of his sister's tendency to train with him till around 4 in the morning which led to them just blowing off school since Naruto became too tired. Naruto had been adopted by Seras Victoria whom used to be a nurse but was now a field medical ninja.

Naruto was about to leave when he saw a really annoying girl he did his best to ignore during school. Satsuki Uchiha. Naruto had met Satsuki when her older sister Izumi had come over to talk to Seras and he sparred with her older brother Itachi. Ever since then Satsuki had challenged Naruto to a fight everytime she saw him.

"Fight me." said Satsuki as she blocked Naruto's path and eyed him with determination.

"Noope." said Naruto as poked her fore head and quickly ran past her before she could retaliate and hit him. Sometimes if Naruto wasn't completely drained from school he'd pick on Satsuki for a good 30 minutes before calling it quits and going home.

"G-get back here bastard!" yelled Satsuki as she ran after Naruto. The whole class saw this and chuckled as they never really saw Satsuki get flustered like that before.

As Naruto ran out of the Academy he decided to spicein things up and created for shadow clones to distract Satsuki with. Awhile back when he was training to control chakra Naruto found out that his chakra levels were off the charts and surpassed the Hokage levels that Seras told him about.

Naruto had one of the clones wait for Satsuki to tell her the rules, meanwhile Naruto was going to his favorite shop. Ichiraku Ramen! Naruto's favorite dish was dango even though it didn't count as a proper dish but ramen filled him up faster than dango so he decided to go that instead. As Naruto was running he accidentally ran into a man wearing a green hat with white stripes.

"Oh sorry sir I didn't see-!" said Naruto but he cut himself off as he saw the man before him. It was a man he'd seen before but Naruto always feel as if the man was up to something dangerous.

"Heyy! Before you hit me let's talk, come on I'll take you we can eat!" said the man as he gave name a cat like smile and helped Naruto up off the ground. The two walked to Ichiraku while Naruto tried to interrogate the man.

"You suck at interrogation you know that?" asked the man as he sat down in a booth with Naruto. Ichiraku had been remodeled since it had a huge intake of customers since the Hokage and his family often stopped by here. The place now had 8 booths, four tables, and of course it still had it's counter out front for stop in customers.

"What do you want?" said Naruto cutting to the point and eating ramen.

"You really don't know who I am? I'm a friend of your fathers!" said the man as he took off his hat and revealed his face which was one with a faded beard and baggy eyes.

"Sorry but I don't really know my father he abandoned me as a child." said Naruto with a grin since he was too into his ramen to care. The man looked at him with calculating eyes. Kisuke had seen Naruto grow up and it was hard for him to make himself known he could do it no problem now that he had gotten the hang of it.

"Hmm your father didn't seem like that type of person, I'm sorry." said Kisuke as he bowed his head to Naruto.

"Nah it's fine I mean he'd have to be pretty busy to leave me right?" said Naruto as he stopped eating and gave Kisuke a shit eating grin.

"I'm Kisuke Urahara nice to meet you." said Kisuke as he reached his hand out and shook Naruto's hand. Kisuke was a little surprised at Naruto's response since he expected him to get angry not wave it off like a fly. "I'm surprised your mother Kushina would go along with Minato on that though." said Kisuke as sheepishly rubbed the back of his back and chuckled.

"Ohhhhh...Ohhhhhhh...Oh shit!" said Naruto and Kisuke as they looked at each other with wide eyes and realized that they weren't talking about the same people. The two sat there looking at each other for awhile until Naruto gave a weak grin and continued eating.

"Nah can't be anyone from the village, my adoptive sister Seras tested my dna against everyone here so yeah." said Naruto as he finished eating his 3rd bowl.

"You're not all that affected discussing this are you?" questioned Kisuke as he took a sip from his cup.

"Nah Seras taught me all about that stuff so I'm not that uncomfortable since I talked to her of all people about it." said Naruto as he leaned back into the booth. Really though if you couldn't talk about with your adoptive sister then who could talk about with.

"Hmm, say Naruto have you studied genjutsu yet?" asked Kisuke as he placed his hand on his chin and looked up in thought. Getting a no as a response Kisuke formed a hand seal and knocked Naruto unconscious with a low level genjutsu. As this happened Kisuke grab Naruto from his booth and flung over shoulder and began walking out of the store. _"Well his memories will be sealed for a few years now but he should be able to handle his emotions a little better when he gets older. Poor kid shouldn't hide his emotions like that..."_ thought Kisuke as he took off to his place.

 **( Scene Change- Unknown Cave )**

Kisuke was opening a entrance to an dark cave as Naruto began waking up and jumped off Kisuke in a panic. "Who the hell are you?!" yelled Naruto as he pointed a accusing finger at Kisuke.

"We've been over this already." said Kisuke as he eyed Naruto with mischief. "Oh yeah I forgot.." said Kisuke as looked over to the side remembering that he locked Naruto's memories away with his genjutsu. "Well this body is at it's limit right now, ugh *cough* damn *cough* it!" said Kisuke as he fell to his knees and coughed up a extremely large amount of blood.

"Hey jiji you alright?" asked Naruto as he visibly calmed down and rushed to Kisuke's side.

"No kid I'm not my body is gonna whether away in a couple seconds..." said Kisuke as he fell on his stomach and his breathing stopped. Naruto was losing his shit at first he didn't know where he was so he couldn't just cause a disturbance, what if he was in enemy territory?

Naruto was about to check the man for a heart beat but he saw the man turn gray and his body began to evaporate into the air. "What the fuu-" said Naruto right before the remenants of the man grew darker and slammed it's self on Naruto's stomach which made Naruto fly back and knock himself unconscious by hitting his head on the cave wall.

( ** _Scene Change- Naruto's Mindscape_** )

Naruto was floating in a pool of crimson energy while his eyes were closed. _"What the fuck happened?"_ thought Naruto as he opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings and saw exactly what he saw when he first awakened his chakra system. "Nothing different huh?" said Naruto.

"Hey Naruto!" shouted Kisuke as he appeared in the pool of crimson behind Naruto and gave his signature chesire cat smile.

"The fuck are you doing here jiji?!" cursed Naruto as he pointed at Kisuke in disbelief. Really though how was he?

"Wanna see something cool? Check this out!" said Kisuke as a bright object appeared in his hands and he held out for Naruto to see.

"Listen you pedo- Ooooo what's this shiny thing?" said Naruto as he switched from angry to curios in a second flat. It's not that Naruto's angry went away it was just being over shadowed by his curiosity at the moment.

"This is my gift to you as a apology for messing up your life. Don't worry they'll be mor-" said Kisuke but unfortunately didn't get to finish as Naruto gut punched and threw him to whatever counted as the ground in this place.

"Listen man you want to give me stuff that's cool but I don't need someone telling me my life is bad or something! Hell I love it, I get to do whatever the hell I want." said Naruto as he squatted down next to Kisuke and eyed him till he was sure that he could read his intentions. Kisuke just looked up at Naruto from his _comfortable_ spot on the ground and waved his hand in the clear about Naruto's decision.

"Haha, ciao!" said Naruto as he grabbed the bright orb and everything went white.

 **( _Scene Change_ \- Unknown Cave)**

Naruto opened his eyes and sat up startled at the place he was and looked up at a an opening in the cave that only moments ago was shining with sunlight which was now presenting the moonlight to Naruto. Backing up to get a better view of the opening Naruto fell over something and landed on his ass. _"God damn it."_ thought Naruto right before he hit his head and passed out again.

( **Scene Change- Naruto's Mindscape )**

"Hahahaha! You're not that smart are you?" questioned Kisuke as he gripped his hat and smiled at Naruto.

"Shut up."

 **Scene Change- Unknown Cave )**

Once again Naruto got up quickly and looked at the sky and saw that the sun was up. "God damn it." said Naruto as he back up again and this time instead of following over something again Naruto's equilibrium began to spasism out of control and he tried to balance himself but instead he ran into a wall and knocked himself unconscious.

 **( Scene Change- Naruto's Mindscape )**

"I swear to god if you can't even get out of they cave how are you gonna live as a ninja?" asked Kisuke as he looked back over his shoulder at Naruto. Really thiugh two times? I mean Kisuke couldn't see what Naruto saw after the first but I mean come on!

"I'm leaving." was all Naruto said before he left.

 **( Scene Change- Unknown Cave )**

"Okay, okay, breath first." said Naruto as he sat up and saw that it was once again night time. "Son of a bitch, sis is gonna kill me when I get home." said Naruto as he got up and was about to leave until he saw a hilt of a sword sticking out of the ground. "Hmm..." said Naruto as he got an idea.

 **( Scene Change- Victorian Compound )**

Seras was currently walking down the path to her house within the compound until she noticed that he house lights weren't on. " _I know I've been gone for a few days but Naruto usually stays and waits for me. Where the hell is the little devil_ thought Seras as she finally made it to her house. Seras had golden blonde hair that was cut in a flair style ponytail, blue eyes just like Naruto, and her body was well developed in her chest area.

"Naruto! Are you here?" shouted Seras as she came in the house and kicked off her shoes. Getting no response Seras went up stairs and began taking off her clothes walking along the hallway. "Wonder where he buggered off too..." said Seras as she unwrapped her hair and she opened the door to the bathroom.

 **( Scene Change- Training Grounds 44 )**

"Oh shit,oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" yelled Naruto as was running away from somebody who was throwing kunai at him. "God damn it! Stahp it!" said Naruto in a childish voice as he stopped jumping from branch to branch. Not getting a response from his attacker Naruto turned around and was tackled by a mop of purple hair.

 **( Scene Change-** **Random Konaha Street )**

Minato Namikaze was walking down the street with his family. They were all telling each other about their day and were as happy as can be. That was until they noticed that Naruto was running around the village again at his mach speed.

"Kushi-chan, I think I should stop that boy this time." said Minato as he was about to leave the group until he felt Kushina grab his shoulder.

"Why not let the kids get him this time? I'm sure they'll befriend him." said Kushina as she gave Minato a sweet smile.

"H-hai." said Minato as he went to Kushina's side. Minato was no fool he knew what that smile meant. It meant pain, and sometimes it meant no sex.

"Well get him tou-chan!" said Narumi as she was the first to run after Naruto. Narumi was currently wearing a short skirt and was a jacket that was orange and black. Narumi was known for not holding back and acting brash and sometimes silly.

"Yeah don't worry about it Tou-san." said Menma as he ran up right behind her. Menma had a slim muscular body type and he often boasted about it. Menma had blonde hair with red tips and violet eyes.

"We'll get him in no time flat." said Mito as she was the last to run after Narumi. Mito had long red waist length hair and looked alot like her mother with the only difference being her blues eyes and three whisker marks.

" _Zoom."_ was Minato and Kushina heard as they disappeared from sight.

 **( Scene Change- Naruto's Current Location )**

"Hey get back here!" shouted Narumi as she was a few feet behind Naruto and he just appeared standing atop a building a few other buildings away. Narumi was a little cofused about this dude he looked like her brother Menma but he had the wrong hair and wasn't nearly as muscular.

"Narumi we have to calm down we don't know what he's capable of." said Mito as she rushed to Narumi's side and told her to be cautious.

"But isn't he the dead last?" asked Narumi. She had been to school every day and she was pretty she sure that's what her friend Ino told her about him.

"That's not necessarily true. Naruto just hasn't been present so his grades are dropping but I'm pretty sure his fighting skills are equal to Menma's and hid speed as you can see is incredible." said Mito as she was rambling on about how _mysterious_ Naruto was.

As she finished she looked over to Narumi to make sure she understood but as she looked back all she saw was an outline of where Narumi used to be. "*Sigh*" said Mito right she took off.

So back to Naruto what exactly was he running from? Well it was a really bad and dangerous thing. One Anko Mitarashi. Naruto didn't know but he was apparently on her _turf_ being in training grounds 44.

 **( Flashback- Training Grounds 44 )**

Okay so back to when Naruto was tackled. He and his attacker, Ms.Mitarahi she knocked the air out of him and knocked him off the branch from a pretty high drop. Naruto, not knowing any better wrapped his legs around her waist and and reverse their positions and gave her a right slug to the face. The two separated and landed safely on the ground.

"Alright gaki you want ruff? You'll get it!" said Anko as she stood up and wiped some blood from her mouth. Anko had on a brown trench coat with a fishnet shirt underneath it, she wore her head in a flare style ponytail, she had gray shin guards on her legs and regular open toe shoes.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry I didn't know you were a female." said Naruto as he covered his mouth and made a horrified face. Of course it had to be a girl that he just socked in the face. Naruto has had this problem before and he thought of it as a nuisance but Seras called it his _'Lady Killer'_ technique just to get on his nerves. A few weeks ago Naruto accidentally injured a few drunk female jonin.

Now that Anko was serious she was pretty much kicking Naruto's ass. She didn't take too kindly being socked right in her mouth so she was what you call petty at the moment. She was punching directly in the teeth while sitting as his lap. Repeatingly.

"Okay get off me!" shouted Naruto as he managed to free his legs and he pushed off her so that he could gain distance. Sadly though Naruto's ' _Lady Killer'_ took effect and when brought his feet up to from underneath her he ripped her fishneat shirt revealing her for the whole world to see.

"Um-um-um! Gomenasai!" said Naruto as he quickly bowed and left causing a gust of wind to blow right behind him.

"Oh no you don't get back here!" shouted Anko as she buttoned up her trench coat and ran after Naruto.

 **( Flashback End )**

So now Naruto was running from the crazy lady in the forest and the Hokage's kids. Only he was only aware of Crazy lady. Naruto just jumped to another building right before he felt some pretty familiar chakra signatures trying to close in on his position.

"Really Minato? Bushins? That's new." thought Naruto since he assumed that it was Minato chasing him instead of his kids. Naruto had pulled some pranks on Satsuki and Itachi a few times he was after too hatd for the Anbu to catch so the Hokage, being as bored as he was, decided to chase to Naruto from time to time. As Naruto pushed that thought out of his mind he noticed that a certain figure in the crowd of civilians down below had spotted him and was sending waves of murderous intent toward him.

The two stopped to look at each other until the figure in the crowd vanished from view and reappeared right in front of Naruto and grabbed his face. "Hi ya little shit!" said Anko as she revealed herself and picked Naruto up off the ground. Luckily for Naruto though Narumi came running in from the side tackled the both of them. Anko was caught of gaurd so she fell to the ground but Naruto grabbed the edge of the building and left as fast as he could.

Narumi though, Narumi was in a tough situation, well it would've been tough if she had noticed but right before she knocked Anko off the building Anko had cut her shirt and skirt only leaving her in her underwear and bra. The reason Narumi didn't noticed was because she was moving too fast to register anything touching her and didn't feel the air.

Naruto was now only a few blocks away from his house and thought he was going to make it until he saw Satsuki and Itachi at a stand. Now normally Naruto wouldn't think anything of this but seeing as how he's been gone for three days he knew they'd wanted to recap and he couldn't do that with cray lady and shorter crazy lady going after him. "Hey guys can't talk right now but we can totally do it later." said Naruto as he ran past the too at normal speed. Getting a nod from Itachi as a response Naruto dissappeared from view again.

Menma saw this whole ordeal and ran as fast as he could and was lucky enough to actually see Naruto in his line of sight as he jumped in for a tackle. The two came tumbling down to the ground and bumped into Narumi and Mito who were arguing about what to do. All four of them rolled down the street and stopped right in front of a smiling Anko.

"Ahh, Menma-kun, Naru-chan, Mi-chan would you excuse me for a second?" said Anko as veins appeared on her face. Now this was weird for Naruto who didn't know this woman till today but for the Uzumaki-Namikaze children this was normal for them since Anko was a sort of pupil of Kushina's and was around on their life often. Anko once again grabbed Naruto's face and picked him up off the ground. "Remember me?" asked Anko as she drove her left index finger into Naruto's shoulder. Naruto was about to scream out in pain until he noticed a that his house literally right behind Anko and he could see Seras walking towards them with wet hair and only a towel around her.

Seras was pissed. First she wasn't greated by her favorite person in the this god damn world when she got home and second she had peeked out her window to see said person being dog piled and rough housed by a group of kids and some whore! Seras didn't care if she was being obsessive or not! Naruto was hers!

As Anko pulled her fist back to hit Naruto in the face she was surprised when her world was turned into swirls and she was sent flying along with the Hokage's children. All Anko saw was red eyes and gold before she hit a wall and saw Naruto being dragged away by a curvy woman wearing only a black bra and saw black panties.

 **( Scene Change- Victorian Compound )**

Inside the giant house Naruto was currently being yelled at by Seras while he was on the ground with bumps and bruises on his head. Seras keep yelling at hhim about being mean and ungrateful until she noticed something poking out of Naruto's back. She walked over to Naruto and pulled his shirt up saw a hilt of a sword with some weird red strings along it. Grabbing it Seras yanked it hard to see if Naruto was paying attention. Sadly thiugh he was and when she pulled. Oh man did she pull. Seras had pulled out Kisuke's old sword out if Naruto's back as he screamed out in excruciating pain.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **YayYay! I'm done! Well I'm about finished so yeah let's see I've gotten about 12 story followers I think? So on the next 12 I'll release chapter 3 and if you guys want I'll have you guys decided on who I should pair Naruto with...And I guess if you guys want I'll have a small harem...but that's a huge maybe! Alright Void Walking Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

"Naruto"- Person Talking

 _"Naruto"- Person Thinking_

 **"Naruto"- Bijuu/ Summons Talking**

 ** _"Naruto"- Bijuu/ Summons Thinking_**

 **" Rasengan"- Jutsu or Attack**

 _Narutobelongs to Kishimoto. any other copy righted sources I use belong to their respective companies, myself not included._

 **Hello I'm back nice on the 24 follos guys that was fucking quick! Well I realized I forgot to explain what happened to the Uchiha clan so I'ma put that in here. I got a few responses on the lemon and harem portion of things and well I'm gonna try out the lemon thing first but It's my first one, probably not that good.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Right now in Konaha our protagonist, Naruto Victoria, was currently a bloody mess on the ground of his living room. Reason why? His sister Seras had just pulled a fucking sword out of his back! Yeah that's right! A sword! His back! Pulled out! And man it hurt like a bitch. Naruto had ran into a man named Kisuke whom was in possession of a sword that was so powerful that the Hokage was even fearful of it.

"Where'd you get this?" asked Seras as she swung the sword around and noticed that nit only was it sharp and light but it was giving out a chakra signature, Chakra thats she only felt the night of the kyuubi attack. Looking down at Naruto Seras was about to ask Naruto again but then she saw the amount of blood and started to heal him with some of her medical jutsu.

 **( Scene Change- Uzumaki-Namikaze Compound )**

In the private training grounds of the Uzumaki-Namakaze estate Minato along with Kushina, Tsunade, Jiriya, and Orochimaru were sparring against Mito, Menma and Narumi. The three children were trying to learn the fundamentals of fighting without having it being told or explained to them by their teachers. Right now thigh they weren't lucky since they couldn't register the hits. Kushina and Tsunade were watching from a little table on the sidelines.

"So Kushina do you remember a young woman named Seras Victoria? She's adopted a young boy that looks exactly like your Minato." said Tsunade as she was watching Menma get his ass kicked by Jiriya. Menma was supposed to be learning chakra control but he opted fir taijutsu instead.

"Oh yes! I remember her! Really she doesn't seem like the type of person to want to adopt someone." said Kushina as she too was watching the sparring match. Only she was watching Narumi get teased by Minato. But really Seras was fourteen when she adopted the little brat so why go through giving up your golden years for an infant?

"From what I hear she named him Naruto... and she's a little handsy around him.." said Tsunade as she looked at Kushina with a sultry smirk. Tsuande had heard this from Anko, the medical staff, Jiriya, hell even Orochimaru saw it! Now normally Anko would've put a stop to this but one look at the boy and Tsunade just understood why she did. Of course she never told anyone this.

"Really?! I know that boy he's always causing trouble and Minato wants to go after him every single time! If it wasn't for me then he probably would! I sent the kids after him to see if they would be his friend but he was dragged away by Seras." said Kushina as she went on a rant about Naruto. Now that She was done she answered Tsunade's question. "W-well why didn't yoy stop her?" asked Kushina as she stood up from her seat. Tsunade just pointed at the group of ninja that were looking at them with blank faces. Kushina sat down with her face matching her beautiful crimson hair.

"Alright well were done here for today you guys want to go get some ramen?" asked Minato as he walked away from the group and grabbed Kushina's hands. "Come on it'll be fun." said Minato as he gave his signature grin to Kushina and gave her a kiss.

"Fine, let's go." said Kushina as she returned his kiss and the group got excited.

 **( Scene Change- Ichiraku Ramen )**

Naruto was currently sitting in a corner booth with Seras. Seras was currently wearing the standard jonin atire with the exception of her head band. Reason for this was because she felt as if it made Naruto's view of her change because he always began calling her ma'am instead Seras.

"So you got it from a blonde dude who took you to his _hidden cave_?" asked Seras as she emphasized the hidden cave part. Naruto just rolled his eyes at her and continued eating his ramen. After Seras healed Naruto she decided to make it up to him by going out for some ramen.

"Yeah that's about it. I don't even remember what the dude looked like!" said Naruto while he drank his drink and grimaced at the thought of anything happening to his unconscious body. While the two continued talking abut what had happen Minato and the rest of the Uzumaki-Namikaze family just entered the building and were greated by Ayame the owner's daughter/ manager. Ayame had come to know the Uzumaki-Namikaze family quite well since they always stopped by. The family was given a seat next to Naruto's booth.

The family were all having a good time in their round booth, they made a few jokes, had a few laughs, and it was overall a good time. That was until the kids starting eating and it became more of a contest. Minato and Kushina were talking about up coming events while Jiriya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru were talking about the new genins that were gonna be coming. The jonins weren't looking forward to it but the genins were! Naruto especially!

Speaking of Naruto. The moment Naruto he heard the word genin he stuck his ear on the air and listened in on their conversation and from what he heard it goes as the dead last with the elite one of the classroom. So if Naruto had to assume he would've assumed that he be paired with either one of the five major clan heirs, Hokage children, or the Uchiha twins. Naruto was hoping for one of the Uchiha twins, mainly because they weren't nearly annoying as the others in his class.

"We should take off for some sparring yeah?" asked Seras as she sstood up from the booth and wrapped her hair up in her signature flair style ponytail. Really though Seras just wanted kick the shit out of Naruto more.

"Actually I was thinking you could teach me how to use that sword.." said Naruto right before he plunged into his next bowl of ramen. Naruto really wanted to use the sword that caused him a lot of problems. Mianly because he thought it'd be cool but mainly because images of it kept flashing inside his head. Not enough to drive him insane but enough to remind him.

"Hmm if you can last 15 minutes with me I will but if you can't then we watch a movie tonight! No school either!" said Seras as she paid for the meal and grabbed Naruto to leave. Naruto really disliked sparring with Seras since she hits like a brick wall.

"Ugh, I hate sparring with you. My arms ache like bitches afterwards." said Naruto as he looked up to the air and was completely oblivious to large group sitting behind his booth.

"Did I say sparring?" asked Seras as she turned around kissed Naruto on the lips. Naruto responded by back up and turning tomato red. Seras giggled at Naruto's innocence and left via shushin. This of course brought the attention of Jiriya since he was a writer and he thought iit was perfect for his smutty novels.

"Well Orochimaru I think that boy is livin' the dream!" said Jiriya as he raised his voice on the word dream. Tsunade and Ksuhina just rolled they're eyes while Orochimaru and Minato sweat dropped at Jiriya's antics.

 ** _( Scene Change-_** ** _Victorian Compound )_**

Naruto was currently laying down on the couch watching a comedy movie with Seras. Naruto lost the "training" and was forced to watch this movie but he didn't mind too much the movie was quite funny. Naruto actually wanted to learn the fundamentals of use a sword but he figured he could do it another time.

 _"Oh Narutoooo... Narutoooo, Naruto!"_ shouted a faint voice coming from outside the house. Naruto looked at Seras whom was laying her head in his lap to see if she heard it too but she just continued on watching the movie. Naruto looked to the window behind him and didn't see anyone so he brushed it off till he heard it again.

 _"It's Kisuke! Come to the mindscape for some news!"_ said Kisuke in a voice that gave off a sort of echoing that ringed in his ears. Naruto looked down at Seras and did his best so that she didn't notice he was meditating.

 ** _( Scene Change- Naruto's Mindscape )_**

Naruto's mindscape had changed into his Clan compound with the only thing being different was that there was a big ass lock on the entrance. Naruto didn't mind but damn the sky was still the dark crimson that was in his old mindscape.

"Oi, fishcake! Over here!" shouted Kisuke as he was wearing a shirt with no sleeves and some baggy sweats tied with a string. In his hand was a long katana with a black instead of silver blade. Naruto saw the blade and figure it wasn't properly made.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto as he rushed over to Kisuke's side and was tossed a sword that was wrapped in bandages. Naruto was about to grab the sword but the bandages were quickly cut to shreds by Kisuke and his burnt sword.

"I'm gonna teach you how to use Benihime and a few of my own jutsus. And don't worry abut time, it passes a lot faster in here." said Kisuke as he gave Naruto a grin. This was gonna be a fun time for Naruto, well mainly Kisuke but Naruto would still gonna get something out of it.

"Benihime? And how the hell did you change this place?" asked Naruto as he picked up the sword and threw the bandages off it. Really though it didn't even feel like his mindscape anymore.

"Benihime is the name of that sword you're carrying around. And as for the mindscape, it was really hard to do anything really but I git use to it for awhile at first I couldn't even talk to you properly I had to send images instead." Explained Kisuke as he broke down how he changed the mindscape and how difficult it was.

"Hmm, it looks different." said Naruto as he held up Benihime. Benhime changed from a long sword to a medium sized sword. The hilt's grip which now had a gentle-decorative wrapping, bends foward at the end, with a pommel shaped overlap three times, and a crimson tassel dangling from its base. Instead of a tsuba, there is a U-shaped guard covering three inches of the blade, with a flower petal design. At the base of the guard is a red string wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three loop bow on the backside and a folded paper decoration on the front side. The blades hamon is straight, colored black with a with a silver edge. It was still straight and slim with a somewhat short size, with the tip ending in a razor-like edge instead of a tapering to a point.

"Yeah its because it was exposed to your chakra and made some chang-" said Kisuke but cut himself off by a bang on the big ass lock on the entrance. Naruto asked what it was and Kisuke explained that it's the power of the blade trying to fuse itself with Naruto.

"Well come on them let it in!" said Naruto since he assumed it would grant him more power. Kisuke responded by taking a swipe at Naruto but was countered by Naruto and disarmed by him. "How the did I do that?" asked Naruto as he looked as his hands. How the hell did he know how to do that?"

"Haha! Well you see Benihime passes on the experience of the past weilders onto the new ones, so you'll notice things or do things that you haven't done." Explained Kisuke as he took out a white board from his sleeve.

"So why do I have to train if Benihime just beams these thoughts into my head?" asked Naruto as he really didn't see the need to train anymore.

"Because Benihime is **her** own being, If she gets far enough in your mind she'll try and posses your ass." Explained Kisuke as he wrote a black smoke going in Naruto's body in a crappy picture.

Naruto gave a gaping face and looked quite scared. Kisuke just chuckled and told Naruto about how time passes differently in here so that not even a second passed in the real world. The two finished discussing Naruto's abilities like him only having fire and wind as his chakra affinities, being efficient in taijutsu, and having crap control on his chakra.

The two trained in the mindscape for what felt like days and Naruto learned how to proeperly use his chachakra and a clone technique called **Shadow Clones**. The difference between shadow clones and regular clones was that Shadow clones were actual clones instead mere images. The Shadow clones were dispersed be either mental commands or a strong hit. The last thing that Naruto learned was to tap into his soul and use extremely small drops of energy to make a small electric spark that would render other people unconscious with a single hit.

It felt like months were spent here in the mindscape but in reality its only been about four seconds so Seras was still laying in Naruto's lap watching a movie.

 ** _( Scene Change- Victorian Compound )_**

When Naruto snapped back to reality (PUN!) he found out he was still in the middle of a laugh. Naruto brushed Seras hair and he could feel her do her cat like purr.

"Nee-chan if you feel like it I wouldn't some more _training_." said Naruto as he knew that Seras wouldn't pass up on the offer smooch face with him. Seras sat up and placed herself in Naruto's lap more comfortably while she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck.

"Sure you wanna... _boy_?" challenged Seras since she knew that Naruto wouldn't back down from a challenge, especially from her. Their lips were so close that you could feel the warm breaths the two kept release onto each other.

"Trust me Seras Victoria. I've changed." said Naruto right before he claimed Seras lips with his own. Now normally Seras would be the dominant one whenever they kissed and Naruto would always do his best to not be turned into a puddle in her hands, this time Naruto grabbed Seras' ass and inserted his tongue on their first kiss. Seras had never initiated tongue since she wasn't sure that Naruto had romantic feelings for her. Seras was even more surprised when Naruto lifted her up by her ass and laid her on the couch right before her grabbed her left breast with his right hand.

"Naruto...My neck...Kiss my neck!" shouted Seras as she pulled Naruto's golden locks to her neck. Naruto quickly started kissing her neck till he felt the need to bite her and bit her hard enough to leave a bruise but not hard enough to draw blood. Naruto continued groping Seras ass and breast until he left her ass and stucks his hand in her pants, Naruto began rubbing his maiden hood through her black lingerie panties.

"Uhhh, Naruto! Please more! Rub me more!" yelled Seras as she bucked her hips against Naruto's hand. Naruto responded by letting go of Seras and quickly puiled off her bottom clothes and without any warning stuck his tongue into Seras' snatch. Seras turned her head to the left to suppressed a loud moan.

Naruto was fine with Seras trying to fight back he wanted it. Seras threw off her jonin jacket and and shirt since she needed more pleasure and began tweaking and rubbing her teats. Seras was turned into a whimpering mess by Naruto's licking and her menstruations. Seras was about to use her occupied hand in her mouth to further pleasure herself but Naruto beat her to it and grabbed her left tit in a vice grip and began fondling it while eating her out more vigorously.

"You got be shitting me. You don't need a bra to hold these voluptuous beauties up?" questioned Naruto as he stopped and raised himself to her chest so that he could sick on her tits. Naruto bit down softly on her left tit and the response he got was amazing. Seras wrapped her legs around Naruto and bucked her hips against his before she finally released her moans for anyone to hear.

"I-i haven't u-used b-bras in nearly a d-decade!" Seras stuttered out as she revealed one of her secrets to Naruto and blushed crimson. Naruto was so turned on by this that he bucked his hips repeatingly against Seras' own making her moans increase on quantity and volume.

"I-if you d-do that! I-i'll I'll cuuummmm!" shouted Seras as the knot inside of her snapped and she released her fluids all over her and Naruto. It was so hot for her to be cloth fucking her otouto! And even though she came Naruto didn't stop his thrusts.

"N-naruto...*moan*... If y-you wanna t-take your p-pants! *moan* I'll m-make y-you feel g-good!" said Seras as she trapped Naruto in a vice grip and kissed his neck. "If y-you hurry u-up I'll...*moan*...Use my mouth." whispered Seras right after she bit his ear lobe. Seras wouldn't usually use her mouth as anyone's tool of pleasure but for her otouto she'd do anything right now.

Naruto stopped his movements and quickly got off of Seras and dressed her up. "W-what a-are y-you doing?" questioned Seras with a dazed look. Naruto gave her another throat deep tongue which made her knees quiver.

"Someone's coming." said Naruto before he kissed her again and showed her that he still had her black lingerie panties in his hand. Seras blushed and was about to grab them but a knock on the door made her lose focus and she looked out the window to see Anko Mitarashi standing out side the door. When she looked back all she saw Naruto's shadow going up the stairs.

Seras got up and went to the door and opened it to see Anko, Kurenai Yuhi, and Kushina all standing there looking at her.

"Can I help you three?" asked Seras in a shy high pitched voice. Really though she had just gotten done cumming and she hadn't even seen Naruto naked yet. On top of that she was still turned on by how forceful he'd been.

"Yes you can! Bring Naruto's smackable ass down here. I'd like to kick his little ass!" shouted Anko as she stopped on the porch. Anko was obviously drunk do to her wavering back and forth. Kushina and Kurenai just rolled their eyes. Kurenai was a beautiful lady who had crimson eyes and long black hair. She was wearing a crimson short dress. Kushina was wearing her usual clothes but her hair was a little messy.

"Umm, he's a little busy right now..." said Seras as she turned her head away and blushed. Kushina and Kurenai both knew what she meant and walked past her into the house. Anko and Seras blinked a few times at their retreating forms until they rushed to their sides watching their everymove. Kushina and Kurenai were both a little tipsy, Kurenai more than Kushina. The reason for this was because Kurenai wasn't in a relationship and Kushina was.

"Say, Seras, is it true that you and Naruto are how you say incestuous?" asked Kurenai as she reached the tops of the stairs and llooked down at Anko's and Seras' blushing faces. Kurenai normally wouldn't care but the moment she stepped foot in this house her hormones flared up like crazy.

"Um-um-um." said Seras as she was reduced to a stuttering tomato. When it was Naruto she wasn't afraid to let loose but with these woman she was scared and just wanted to snuggle back up in Naruto's lap like before.

"Hey Seras! Do we have any-" yelled Naruto but stopped as he came into the hallway wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He had just gotten out of the shower so steam was still coming off of his body. Kushina had a faint blush on her face with Anko and Seras both had tomato faces. Kurenai on the other hand was looking at Naruto like a piece of meat.

Kurenai walked over to Naruto slowly and went behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Do you how happy you could make a lady?" asked Kurenai as she blow her breath onto Naruto's ear. Naruto was thinking about how to act on this he could either flirt with her or act like a stuttering idiot. He decided to with the death wish.

"Kurenai Yuhi, reported 'Ice Queen' of Konaha. Your specialty is Genjutsu. I'm sorry but I'm not interested in _fossils_ , if you were a few years younger we would get along swell but 3 decades is too much." said Naruto as he knew that he was going to get his ass kicked. Naruto closed his eyes waiting for the hit but it never came. Naruto opened his eyes to Kurenai, Anko, and Kushina leaving.

"Naruto..." said Seras as she closed the door and slid down it in a sad manner. Naruto was broken by his sad sister and rushed to her side. "If I was a few years older would you not like me?" asked Seras as she looked up with tears in her blue eyes. This broke Naruto's heart to see his dear sister like this.

"Seras no matter how old you may get of how silly you must be, I will always love you." said Naruto as he helped Seras up off the ground. Seras looked down at him and kissed him hard on the lips and this time she did shove her tongue in. As the kiss grew hotter Naruto's hand found themselves on Seras' ass again and he was digging in this time. Naruto quickly took control and lifted Seras up from the ground. Seras wrapped her legs around Naruto again and was surprised to feel that she was lain against a soft surface.

Naruto had moved the two over the couch again and once again took off Seras' clothes, only this time he ripped them over. Seras pulled off Naruto's towel and grip his manhood. Naruto let go of Seras and released a gasp. Seras was surprised to feel that she couldn't fully wrap her hand around Naruto's cock. Naruto's cock throbbed in her hand at a rather fast pace.

"Hmm, you're such a big boy." said Seras as she nibbled on his earlobe. Seras smelled different though. Early she smelled sweet like daisies and now she smelled like strawberries. And let her continue till it hit him and he gave out a bone chilling laugh. Seras as stopped and looked at him with a horrified face.

"Haha, a genjutsu? Man you sure got me... Old hag.." said Naruto as he placed his fingers in the signature release seal.

 ** _( Scene Change- Reality )_**

Naruto was standing in the hallway with Seras be his side and Kurenai, Anko, and Kushina standing at the end of the stairs. Now smirked down at them and threw his towel at the back of Kurenai's head.

"Cheap shot, Fossil!" shouted Naruto before he grabbed the blushing Seras hand and pulled her into the bathroom.

 ** _(Scene Change- Uchiha Clan Compound)_**

As the events at the Victorian Compound even more distasteful things were happening over at the Uchiha clan compound. The Uchiha were cut short to only one family since their clan was slaughtered by a masked man controlling others with his sharigan. The family in point that was left was the main Uchiha family with 5 people left in it.

These people were Mikoto, Itachi, Izuna, Sasuke, and Satsuki Uchiha. The family lost their power hungry father to the masked man's plan and he was put down by Minato and the Sannin. Fugaku had planned with the masked man to over throw Minato and take over Konohagakure, Fugaku was so driven that he tried to take Itachi's eyes to gain the eternal mangekyou sharigan.

The family had placed the all of the evil behind them now and we more open to visitors and friends. Mikoto had become more loving of her children, Itachi especially. Sasuke knew of his mother's feelings for his older brother and was quite envious of him. Although not because he possessed his mother's heart it was because it possessed even his sister's hearts as well.

Right now Itachi and Mikoto were both laying down next to each other in bed. The two had just finished another unbelievably pleasurable round of sex. The two had been having sex for about three years and they showed no signs of stopping. Izuna had flirted with her brother many times in front of her family often ignoring the dirty looks from her sister and mother. Satsuki didn't really have a serious crush on Itachi it was more of admiration than anything else.

Ever since Sasuke hit puberty he's had eyes only for his elder sister. She, in his opinion, was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and he wanted her all for himself. Sasuke didn't care if it meant deserting the village or being a fool, he wanted her and he wanted her bad.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **That's it im fucking done! Unless i get a hundred reviews this story is discontinued! All these flares are pissing me off!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

"Naruto"- Person Talking

 _"Naruto"- Person Thinking_

 **"Naruto"- Bijuu/ Summons Talking**

 ** _"Naruto"- Bijuu/ Summons Thinking_**

 **" Rasengan" Jutsu/ Technique**

 ** _Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. any other copy righted sources I use belong to their respective owners. Myself not included._**

 ** _Guys! I was just joking bout my last authors note. I don't want reviews and you guys have been immensely supportive there's been no flares what so ever._**

 **So I have a little question for you guys. My last chapter I didn't really enjoy doing too much and I was just wondering if you guys wanted chapters from _me_ or chapters that I do my best to make for you guys?**

 **This chapter is going to be by _me_ and no there's no lemons. I've decided no more lemons since I'm terrible at it.**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Our protagonist Naruto was sitting in the middle of a forest while floating off the ground, Naruto had learned to meditate from the experience he gained from the other owners of Benihime. Naruto was meditating to gain energy from his soul so that he could charge his **" Soul Wavelength" **as Kisuke would call it. Naruto never understood the whole soul stuff anyways.

It had about an hour since Naruto began meditating and he only had enough for 1 attack with the **Soul Wavelength**. _"There's gotta be a faster way."_ thought Naruto as he stopped and dropped to the ground to try and think of ideas. "Man I can't think of anything!" shouted Naruto as he shook his head in frustration. Really though how could he? He wasn't one for bored stuff and Kisuke was kinda 30% action and 70% boredem so it was hard not to get last whenever he talked.

"I guess I could go home for now." said Naruto as he laid back into the grass. Naruto thought that just sipping energy from his soul would've been faster but man he's been doing this for at least an hour for the whole week and all he could make was a single attack with said energy.

Naruto wasn't in any training grounds that he knew of he just wanted a quite place and left the village but it was just along the wall so he wasn't going anywhere too far. As Naruto was walked home he felt so very scared chakra signatures running towards him. He was about to run until a kunai pierced his right leg.

"Owwww! Ahh fuck! Come on! Fuck this hurts!" shouted Naruto as he hopped around on his right leg. Naruto stopped for a minute to pull the kunai out. As Naruto did this he completely forgot about the chakra signatures he felt earlier.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3!" shouted Naruto as he yanked the kunai out and screamed out in pain. Naruto was now just laying on the ground exhausted by the pain and meditating. "Whew, Alright assholes first to come out I won't kick your ass too hard!" said Naruto as he stuck his fist to the air. Now Naruto was running on rage so he wasn't thinking that much on who his attacker was.

"Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze! Come peacefully and I'll leave your legs intact." said a man wearing a long black coat with red clouds on it. This man had the bottom half of his face covered and had green eyes with no pupils.

"Why you scared bro?" asked Naruto as he stood shakily and gave the rather menacing looking man a weak grin. Naruto couldn't understand why this guy was so scared but that's all he could feel from this guy, it was about four times over. Naruto was looking for the other chakra signature but it was being clouded by all the fear coming from this guy.

"Haha! You can sense emotions? Well I'll let you know that it's not me!" said the man as he stuck his hand out at Naruto and some vines like lines sprouted out at him wrapped around his hands and feet.

"I dare say you aren't what I expected, Menma. I was told that you were going to put up some fight but this was too easy." said the man as he dragged his index finger along Naruto's face. Naruto was about to protest until some more of the vines wrapped around his mouth.

"Bohan! It's fine let's go!" shouted the man as a man with slicked back orange hair dropped from the tree and had a smile on his face.

"That was fucking easy! Let's go Kakazu! Back to base! I'm getting bored waiting around." shouted the man revealed as Bohan as he swung a blade around and cut the tree. Bohan was a little younger and skinnier than Kakazu. This could be seen clearly since Bohan was tall and his cheeks bones were easily seen by everyone.

"Calm down Bohan, thus kid doesn't have too much muscle so he won't be able to break out." said Kakazu as walked along the path that came into view. Bohan just gave Kakazu a weird smile and nodded, Bohan knew better than to pick a fight with his commanding officer.

The three made it about three miles away from the village till they stopped when they sensed three Anbu level chakra signatures. Kakazu and Bohan hid Naruto in a tree and git ready for a fight. The two waited for the Anbu only to be surprised by a fireball coming at them from the opposite direction.

The fireball made contact with Bohan's first and quickly dispersed into a gust of wind leaving a few scratch marks on Bohan's arms. Kakazu dove at of the way just in time and was quickly surrounded by two of the Anbu. One was a muscular man with a large sword on his back with a chain attached to the hilt.

"What you doing here so close to Konaha, Bounty hunter Kakazu!" shouted the anbu as he pulled out his sword and charged Kakazu in a attempt to cut him in half. Kakazu grabbed the blade of the sword as soon as it was in within reach of his hands. Kakazu just looked down at the large Anbu and shattered his blades before he sent him flying with a single punch.

"We were in tbe area when one of our informants told us the whereabouts of Menma." said Kakazu as he looked over at the female Anbu informing her of his good timing. Kakazu was probably the oldest peraon on the world since he was from the first Hokage's era. No one knew why he could live so long but nobody could ask since Kakazu was annoyed easily and killed annoying people.

The Anbu stayed quiet as she stayed put and let Kakazu walk past her. Kakazu was smirking underneath his mask and closed eyes while he walked away. Kakazu opened his eyes to see the muscular Anbu charging at him again with his sword put together in one piece. Kakazu just there as he noticed that the female Anbu was standing be the tree still.

 _"Genjutsu maybe? Can't try and dispel it right now with this guy charging at me though."_ thought Kakazu as he sent the muscular Anbu flying again and kicked the female Anb into a tree. Kakazu jumped on a few tree branches to get away and make some distance. He was trying to get some space and dispel the genjutsu but as he came down from the branches he was hut from a slash from the muscular Anbu's sword.

"What the fuck is going on?"

 **( Bohan's Fight With Hiding Anbu )**

Bohan's special ability was to dispel any attack sent his way along with enhanced senses. Bohan was known for theft of ancient gems that helped users chakra grow to unbelievable heights that rivaled at least four jinchuriki in terms of chakra. Bohan was extremely skilled in taijitsu but lack in almost every other aspect of being a ninja.

"Show yourself." Bohan shouted as he ran towards the the Anbu in hiding. Bohan kicked a tree which caused it to be uprooted from the ground and thrown at the hiding Anbu. Bohan was surprised to see a muscular Anbu come into view and stabb him with a large sword. Bohan fell back as his body went limp on the sword.

"You sure this was 'The Bohan'?" asked the muscular Anbu as he pushed Bohan off of his sword. I mean shouldn't there be more to the man whole rivaled jinchuriki?

"He wasn't able to access his chakra thanks to my binding being casted in the area." said the hiding Anbu as he jumped out of the tree and walked over to the muscled Anbu.

"We found Menma in a tree around here, guess they thought they could stash him away while they fought us." said the female Anbu as she came into view dragging Naruto while he squirmed. The female Anbu stopped and freed Naruto whilst calling him Menma.

"I'm not Menma damn it, I'm Naruto!" shouted Naruto as he got up from the ground and eyed the female Anbu. Now that Naruto could actually see her he saw that she had raven balc hair with two coal black eyes. Naruto couldn't see the rest of her face since it was covered by a bunny mask.

"I know, but we still have to save yo-" started the Bunny but was cut off by Kakazu and Bohan firing a combined fireball attack on the two. Naruto grabbed the bunny and threw her to her team mates that were in a tree beside him. Naruto didn't have enough time to respond and block the attack and was hit by the humongous ball of fire.

"Ow, ow, ow, Fuck that stings!" yelled Naruto as him and the fireball were at a stalemate until Naruto was the only one left standing, with a lot of steam coming off his of him and his shredded clothes. Naruto had blood dripping from his mouth and singe marks all over his chest and arms.

"What the hell? **Eiryū No Hõkõ!**" shouted Bohan as a giant black spiral like shadows shout out of his mouth and at Naruto. Naruto was once again hit by another attack and was actual pushed back this time and flew towards the village walls.

 _"Shit! What is this stuff?! Wait! Hah yes!"_ Naruto thought while he landed and was still getting attacked by the shadows even most of them had disappeared. Naruto began moving his fingers around and ran back towards Bohan. The Anbu were also hit by the shadows and we rendered useless because of Bohan's shadows.

"H-how did you e-escape the genjutsu? B-bohan couldn't help you out of i-it..." asked the Bunny as she couldn't imagine how Kakazu escaped. Kakazu just looked down on her from his position next to Bohan. Kakazu was about to grab her neck but stopped and jumped back from a kick from Naruto.

"Stop or you die. Since you aren't Menma we have no need for you..." said Kakazu as he and Bohan began walking towards Naruto with a dead serious voice. Naruto wasn't backing down though and started walking towards the two with a smile on his face.

"Back down! I don't like hurting children." said Bohan as his right hand was covered in shadows and ran towards Naruto. Naruto just grinned and covered his right fist in a faint yellow colored lightning sparks. The two kept going towards each other till their threw their punches at each and the area around them turned black and white while the two's faces dawned a surprise look.

Black lightning with a red outline started to spark between the two until they were sent flying back by an explosion. Bohan went to the air while Naruto was sent to ground while he kept being pushed back by the explosion. Kakazu was knocked unconscious by a tree hitting him. The three Anbu agents were freed from their constraints by the light produced by Naruto's jutsu.

"That was **fucking** awesome!" said Naruto right before he slammed into the village wall. Naruto didn't notice that his voice changed during his outburst of pride. The three Anbu ran away from the explosion and were currently healing Naruto and his injuries. The Bunny was explaining the events to the Hokage and since he showed up along with four other Anbu teams.

"Hokage-sama! Forgive us for causing such a commotion! We were returning from a mission when we sensed two chakra signatures attacking this boy whom we thought was your son." said the Bunny Anbu as she bowed down to Minato on one knee. Minato thanked the bunny and than had her rush Naruto to the hospital and wait for further instructions.

As Naruto was laying unconscious on the bunny's back as she hopped from building to building she felt a little bump hitting her ass. As she made it to an empty rooftop she stopped and placed Naruto against a wall. A large bulge was poking out of Naruto's stomach which had blood coming out of it. The bunny Anbu lifted his shirt to see a black blade slowly prodding out.

"He got hit..." said the bunny as she carefully picked Naruto up in a princess carry and ran at top speed to the hospital. When did he get hit? It wouldn't have been before because someone would've had to attacker her to get to him. As bunny was thinking she realized that Naruto must've gotten hit before during his fight with Bohan.

Bunny came running into the hospital and spotted Seras talking to another nurse with two purple marks on the sides of her face. "Seras, this boy needs help." said Bunny as she handed Naruto to the startled Seras. Seras saw the blood dripping the from Naruto's stomach and just yanked out the blade blade. Bunny's eyes widened in surprise of Seras' choice of action. Seras noticed this and told the Bunny why she did it.

"Don't worry abut that, Naruto heals quick and with me here he'll do just fine." said Seras as she began stitching and healing Naruto's wound. "Who tried healing him? He had some foul chakra on him." asked seras as the green light from her healing jutsu was pushed away by the same black with a red outline color as the lightning from earlier had.

"Oookay maybe I should get miss Tsunade down here." said Seras before she ran off to find her. The Bunny stayed put and watched Naruto's body as the black chakra turned crimson and enveloped his stomach. As the crimson dissipated the wound on on Naruto's stomach was now just a faded scar.

"See, all better!" said Seras as she came running around the corner with medical supplies. Seras was actually a little relieved that Naruto healed himself, she couldn't find Tsunade so she grabbed some supplies as a substitute.

"Did you bet my life on my healing thingy?" asked Naruto as he looked over at Seras from the gurney he was laying on. Seras just ignored him and told Bunny thank while she went back to Naruto and had him schedule a date after work so he could tell her about everything. Naruto gave her a cheesy grin and tried running out the door, only to be stopped by Bunny as she stood in his way.

"Me and you are to stay here until the Hokage comes." said Bunny as she stood with her arms crossed over her chest. Naruto gave her a grin and waved with both hands like he did Satsuki and left from view leaving four shadow clones. Naruto of course was on his way home but was surprised to see Bunny standing at his door waiting for him.

"Well this awkward usually I lose someone doing that." said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head and chuckled at the awkwardness. Bunny explained to him that she could see him leave through the smoke cloud he created through with clones.

"This is gonna fun!" shouted Naruto as be ran off again and made sure that he had Bunny's attention. "What's your name?" asked Naruto as he stopped and hopped onto a pole.

"Izuna Uchiha, Satsuki's older sister." said Izuna as she left her spot and told Naruto her identity in his ear. Naruto jumped away from her as this happened but he was pretty sure they met before, friend of Seras if he remembered correctly.

"Didnt we meet before?" asked Naruto as ran from here and threw a few boxes he found along the street. Naruto was kind of offended but he knew that he's had his moments as well.

"That was a shadow clone." said Izuna as she kept chasing after Naruto while either evading or breaking the boxes thrown at her. Izuna hear a lot about Naruto from Itachi, mainly thay he was a good candidate as a rival but also as he boyfriend for Satsuki later on in life.

"You're pretty blunt with answers...but it's to find a boyfriend huh?" asked Naruto ask he raced around corner and waited for Izuna only to have a kunai thrown at him by Anko whom was right behind.

"Nice running into you again." said Anko as she punched Naruto into the street. Naruto stood up and was about to fight Anko until a kunai zoomed past him and cut his leg. Naruto looked over at the allyway to see Izuna with her sharigan active. Naruto stuck his hands out to both the ladies and then ran way.

 **( Scene Change- Ichiraku Ramen )**

"Hmm, Naru is late..." said Seras she stood outside of the Ichiraku Ramen shop and check her watch. Just as she finished this Naruto came running around the corner with a cut lip, black eye, and a cut up face with a smile on his face.

"Ser-chan! Help me!" said Naruto as he slide to her and hugged her legs. Seras knew that Naruto only added chan when he was super hyper or just trying to get on her good side. Just as Seras pulled Naruto off of her she saw Anko and Izuna sliding around the corner.

"Oh, hello! Wanna join us for ramen?" asked Seras as she timidly stood between Naruto and the mean ladies. Izuna and Anko quickly changed their moods and ex0lained to Seras why they were chasing Naruto and why they beat the ever living shit out of him. The four went inside and explained what happened at the wall and laughed at Seras pulling Naruto into her cleavage for a bug hug. As the night progressed Anko learned that Naruto was gonna become a genin soon and her and Izuna devised a plan to get payback on him.

Seras paid the bill since the store was closing. The four all went home with Izuna having to stop by the Hokage's first and Anko trying to find Kurenai to annoy her and finally with Naruto and Seras going home for another make session. Naruto had always made Seras cum and turn into a quivering mess while Seras still had yet to even feel Naruto's manhood.

Naruto wasn't bothered by the fact that she hadn't pleasured him at all, he was more concerned with hearing her erotic moans and demands for more. Naruto had become quite good at pleasuring Seras and even better at controlling his chakra. Naruto hadn't heard from Kisuke all day which he didn't think was weird since today went by pretty fast.

"Hey, Seras, What's up with Izuna? She was looking at us pretty weird tonight." said Naruto as stopped the make out session to find out what was up with Izuna. Everytime Seras would make any contact or joke about Naruto she would visibly stiffen and her eyebrows would twitch.

"I don't know really. Probably because she wants a relationship like ours with her brother Itachi." said Seras as she sat up on the couch and explained to Naruto all the times that Izuna told her about wanting to date her brother. Seras knew it was wrong but as shinobi their lives were short so it was best to pursue what the heart wanted when it wanted so that they wouldn't regret it later.

"Hmm, Izuna wants a relationship like Seras-chan's and Mine? Seems fair..." said Naruto as he resumed the make out session and fell to the ground with Seras landing on top of him.

 **( Scene Change- Secret Hideout )**

"Bohan! What the hell? That kid over powered you?" questioned Kakazu as he gave Bohan a glare with his pupiless green eyes. Really though, a S class nin was overpowered by a child.

"He didn't over power jack! I was holding back!" yelled Bohan as he was popping his knuckles and arm back into place. The only reason the attack do go through was because Bohan was using the gems which could only produce a very little amount of energy before releasing an enslought of energy. Bohan, as he stated, didn't like hurting kids, so he called off the attack and took the force of Naruto's attack.

"Next time, I won't hold back!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Hey quick authors note here, yes another one. I've gotten a lot of positive reviews everything else was just a joke to get a reaction out of you guys and it worked...a little too good...but now it's fine and thanks for all the positive feed back on the last few chapters really appreciated it._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

"Naruto"- Person Talking

 _"Naruto"- Person Thinking_

 **"Naruto"- Bijuu/ Summons Talking**

 ** _"Naruto"- Bijuu/ Summons Thinking_**

 **" Rasengan"- Jutsu or Attack**

 **Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. any other copy righted sources I use belong to their respective companies, myself not included.**

 ** _Nice on the follows guys! Thank you very much, just getting one makes my day!_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was laying on the couch while almost passing out to the TV. He had a long day yesterday so all he did today was sleep and eat. Naruto heard from Anko that Seras wouldn't be home tonight. When he asked why she was here all he got was 'nunna' in response and just told her thanks while he shut the door in her face.

"I guess I could go see what's up with Kisuke he's been quiet for awhile now." said Naruto since he noticed that Kisuke wasn't talking or even projecting his annoying images.

 **( Scene Change- Naruto's Mindscape )**

"So Kisuke what up? You were quiet all day yesterday, something wrong my pedo friend?" asked Naruto as he came running around a corner in his mind scape. Naruto was of course a little surprised to see Kisuke pasted out on the ground while some type of machine with weird letters in it started to move around. "Oi, you okay bud?" asked Naruto as he gentlely tapped Kisuke's unconscious head. Kisuke moved around and looked up at Naruto with a groggy face. Kisuke then told him how using the **Soul Wavelength** caused at lot of problems for Kisuke and even Naruto.

"How the hell did it hurt me? I feel completely fine!" said Naruto as he stood up straight and felt his own forehead. Kisuke just rolled his eyes and explained that the only reason why Naruto was okay was because he assisted him in the altercation with 'Bohan' and even had Benihime come into the safe space to heal Naruto.

"Normally people can't heal from damage done by the energy from the soul." Explained Kisuke as he drew the difference between the damage dealt by souls and regular chakra. The difference between the two was that damage from a soul targeted other souls and was irreparable like a torn off and torn apart arm. Naruto was a little shocked and asked why he didn't have any problems.

"You and Benihime are a really quite match for each other, almost an exact match. It would be an even better one if you formed a contract.." said Kisuke as he showed the connection of all the other past owners and showed it to Naruto to show that he was the closest. Naruto was a little weirded out by the fact that his soul was a good match for a sword that built itself it's own soul to use.

"What's the contract like? Does it want my soul or something?" asked Naruto as he squinted his eyes trying to keep track of all the information Kisuke was telling him about. History wasn't something Naruto liked, especially when it involved learning about people from the past. Really what was so special about somebody and their kill count?

"No, no, you'll just have to give up possession of the sword of the sword when she fulfills her side of the contract." said Kisuke as he calmed Naruto's worries and told him how his deal was to learn as much as possible before his death and when he gave his soul to the Shinigami he died by the laws of the contract so Benihime was no longer his partner.

"Oh so she'll help me? Yatta! This is gonna be great!" said Naruto as he did a few laps around Kisuke in excitement. Kisuke told Naruto to calm down right before he told Naruto that he had to decide what he wanted out of life and Benihime would help him achieve it.

"What do I want from life?" Naruto asked himself as he looked down at the ground, very deep in thought. Naruto didn't know he what he wanted. He definitely wanted Seras but was sure he could get her by himself. And he didn't think being a ninja was all the excitement it was led up to be since a lot of the ninja he met were distant and depressed. Naruto had always wanted to leave the village and see the other major villages to learn about different people and befriend them.

"I...I want to go and see and meet as much people and places as I can before I die." said Naruto as he was just rambling on about what he should do. Most kids wanted to become Hokage and at one point Naruto did but he just wasn't sure that's what he wanted. He could sense the Hokage's boredom from anywhere in the village, he could also sense when he was happy too which was almost every time he got to leave the office. No, Naruto wanted to go on and see the world to find new and interesting people.

As Naruto was thinking about what to do a golden string came from out of Naruto and flew over to Benihime's part of the mindscape. Naruto just looked at Kisuke for answers only to get the same look from him as well. "What happened?" they asked simultaneously with a look of confusion.

Over in Benihime's area a woman could be seen smiling while washing herself in an onsen. This woman had pale skin and cherry red lips along with dark crimson hair, her eyes were painted over by some red make up, even though she had the make up on her eyes were a ruby red.

"Has my new owner come to a decision?" she asked with an angelic voice that made everyone in the mindscape hear her. She was still in the form that her current owner rather she be in mainly because she'd always receive complements from him for looking so good. As she questioned Naruto's contract the golden string from earlier had come to her side and waited for her. Benihime looked at the string with a soft smile and didn't mind the sort of idea her new owner had in mind. She was used to her owners wanted to use her for some impossible purpose like "dominate the shinobi world" or something similar to it. She didn't mind seeing what this world had to offer.

"Hmm, I accept these terms so long as he doesn't require me to use my other form." stated Benihime as the string turned crimson and rushed back to Naruto's area.

Naruto and Kisuke were currently arguing on what to do with the 'string' event that happened. Naruto wanted to go see Benihime since they were never properly introduced to each other and Kisuke wanted Naruto to stay in the boundaries of the safe zone. The two were rolling around on the ground until Naruto noticed something when he tried to push Kisuke off of him. Naruto grabbed Kisuke's chest and squeezed when felt like a squishy ball in Naruto's expert opinion.

"K-kisuke a-are you a female?" asked Naruto getting through his stuttering first. Naruto didn't mind that he was in fact a female instead he just didn't liked being lied to that's all.

"Yes, why? Does it bother you that I'm not a male?" asked Kisuke as she pinned Naruto to the ground with his shirt over his head. Kisuke was ready to punch him when he gave his answer.

"No,no that's cool and all I just don't like being lied to that's it." said Naruto as quickly rolled over and pinned Kisuke while he gave her a cheesy smile. Kisuke just gave Naruto a suspicious look since she didn't know if he was trying to get into her pants now that he knew she was female. Her worries were put to bed when Naruto's gave her a slug to the face as he usually did in arguments. The two continued fighting for a little bit until they noticed the crimson string.

"D-do I touch it?" asked Naruto as he stuck a finger out. That was until Kisuke grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and held him back.

"Hmm, I don't know...When I made my contract there was a literall contract, paper and every thing." Kisuke explained as she kept Naruto away from the string still. Kisuke was a little jealous of Naruto's connection with Benihime since she assumed that they were really good friends but was proven to be second rate.

"Umm, it says that she accepts the terms but she won't use her other form?" Naruto said as he sat down with his legs crossed and tried to figure things out. For Naruto some kind of fog appeared and the words appeared to him.

"Hmm, okay then! Accept it and you'll be able to meet her!" said Kisuke as she slapped Naruto on the back and pushed him into the string. Naruto of course fell face first into the string and was surprised to feel somebody grab him instead of feeling his face hit the ground. Naruto looked up to see Benihime holding him while wearing a traditional red and gold kimono.

"Oh, um um hi, I'm Naruto Victoria, y-your n-new partner!" said Naruto as he stuttered a little bit trying to get used to how beautiful Benihime looked. Naruto still thought Seras was the most beautiful person he's ever met but he was also sure that Benihime was a close second.

"Hi Naruto, As you know I'm Benihime and I'll be happy to see the world with you." said Benihime as she pinched Naruto's cheeks to tease him. Benihime thought it cute to have a little boy as her 'partner' as he put it. Benhime was used to brutes or prideful humans being her owner but her last two owners called her their partner which she found to be quiet nice.

"So, um not to sound stupid or anything but what was my part of the deal? I was just rambling on thoughts and suddenly it was decided for me." said Naruto since he wanted to know what she was talking about exactly. Naruto did want to go see places and meet new poeple but he didn't the Hokage idea it'd still be pretty fun to him.

"You're wish was to 'see new places and meet new people', I find it nice since my previous partners wanted me to assist them on a conquest to power." said Benhime as she gave Kisuke a look when she mentioned previous partners. Benhime was looking forward to interacting with the little pipsqueak that was her owner.

"Mm, Kiss-chan, why aren't you dead?" asked Benihime as she saw that her favorite owner still alive after using the reaper death seal. She figured she was just buying time till she passed.

"Haha, I found a loop hole in the contract with the Shinigami..." Kisuke said as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. Benhime just called her an idiot for doing so and then asked what she was going to do about a body.

"As soon as you two decide what to do I'll go and get me a body! This time it's gonna be a male too!" said Kisuke as began rambling on about her new body like it was a normal thing to get excited about. Benihime told Naruto about Kisuke since she felt his confusion and explained that she made a type of temporary body she liked to call gigai.

"Hmm, so you can make your own bodies?" asked Naruto as he titled his head in confusion. Naruto wasn't sure how that worked, I mean does she grow it? Or assemble it it from other parts? either way it was gross.

"Haha yeah of course I can." said Kisuke acting like a completely normal topic. She was always prideful when it came to her inventions and just like all the other times she rubbed her nose with her finger to show her pride. So because she couldn't see what Naruto was doing.

"So you could've just gone back to your body whenever you wanted?!" yelled Naruto as he punched the top of her head, leaving steam to come out from underneath her fist.

"Hey! I like it here! Plus I get to see whenever you and Ser-" started Kisuke but she was cut off by another lunch by Naruto, this time though she went back to the floor. Kisuke was starting to get tired of Naruto's punches so on the next one she caught it and threw him to a training ground intent on having one more all out fight before she left to her new body.

 **( Scene Change- Victorian Compound )**

Back to where Naruto was sitting in his living room his eyes were still open and he sat there still watching TV. The difference being that he was just staring not actual knowing what was going on. So likewise he wasn't prepared when Seras walked in front of him and tried to make him get up.

"Hey, Naru? You there? The Hokage asked me to bring you to his office..." Seras said as she bent downcand Naruto had a clear view of her cleavage. She pinched his cheeks and was surprised to get no reaction from him. "Maybe if I..."

 **( Scene Change- Naruto's Mindscape )**

Naruto was currently getting his ass handed to him by Kisuke since she had nearly four decades of experience on him. Naruto was trying his best but every single one of hits didn't do anything to her, not even fazed or slowed her down. Benihime was watching with a smirk on her face as Naruto was struggling and Kisuke was smiling. All three of them stopped when they felt something happening to Naruto's body. They all stood up straight with their eyes going into cat eyes and then realized what was going on.

"I, I gotta go..." said Naruto as he left in a big bright light. Benihime was still in the safe zone with Kisuke and the two just stayed there staying staring at each it other, not daring to make a move.

"Now, now I know that I should've went back to my body when you came here but there's things and mistakes that I made when I met the boy! I need to fix them!" said Kisuke as she panicked and backed up when she saw Benihime raise her eyebrow at her. Benihime didn't want to hear though and ejected Kisuke back to her body.

 **( Scene Change- Victorian Compound )**

Naruto came back to his consciousness and felt something moving around inside his mouth and kinda liked the feeling. As his eyes focused all he saw was a mop of golden hair. Naruto back away to see a stuttering and blushing Seras. "Pedophile..." said Naruto as he wanted to see her cute side more. Seras just blushed till steam came out of her ears and shook her head in the negative.

"S-stop it! Naruto! The Hokage wants you in his office right now!" said Seras as managed to get that out before she reverted back to a stuttering tomato.

Naruto just hugged her and gave her a cheesy grin. Naruto helped get Seras out of her state and the two got dressed and left to the Hokage tower. Seras told Naruto about her day and how Tsunade wants to see what's up with his 'super healing' as Seras had come to call it. Naruto told Seras all about Benihime and Kisuke's body, he of course left out how he thought she was beautiful.

The two were exchanging jokes and laughing in the open they eventually caught Tsunade's attention since she was walking by. She grabbed Naruto's collar and was surprised when Seras gripped her wrist hard enough for her to release her grip. After Seras saw who she was Seras quickly apologized and was immediately grabbed by Tsuande as she began dragging the two to the Hokage. Tsunade was a little annoyed at how Seras always acted like she thought everything didn't matter. Seras never actually got training from Tsuande so the two were basically strangers.

 **( Scene Change- Hokage's Office )**

Naruto and Seras were both dragged in and put in two chairs in front of Minato as he looked at the two with cold electric eyes. Naruto gulped. To him it felt like he was about to tortured by the Hokage. Even though he had the ability to sense emotions he didn't feel like doing it eight now.

"Naruto, you haven't been to school in nearly a week." stated Minato without shifting or changing his face. Naruto was looking at Seras but with Tsunade's hand on her shoulder she was looking straight ahead.

"A-and I-i have a g-great reason for t-that...I-iv'e b-been practicing j-jutsu! R-remember I used w-when I f-fought that t-tall dude!" said Naruto as he was cracking under Minato's cold calculating eyes. Naruto was really scared now he had been warned by his teachers that they Hokage would talk to him about school if he didn't show up more but he just brushed them off as nagging.

"A Kinjutsu! A forbidden jutsu that not only harms yourself but others as well! Which was why I wanted you to stay st the hospital so I can talk to you!" said Minato as he raised his voice for the first time in a long time. "The last person I saw use that technique was a dear friend of mine! you are not worthy of using it!" said Minato as he let it slip that Naruto wasn't one of Minato's ideal people.

Naruto was sitting in his chair shocked at Minato's words. He was mainly hurt since he thought that it was a Hokage's duty to help people not break them down. "Shut up! I worked hard for that jutsu! So I'm more worthy to use it better than anyone!" shouted Naruto as he stood up from his chair and yelled at Minato.

"No you aren't Kisuke Urahara made that technique to stop S class individuals!"

"Kisuke taught me that technique!" said Naruto as he just blurted it out without thinking.

"What? He's dead he can't do anything!" shouted Minato as he too stood up. Minato was pissed that a little child was telling was telling lies about his best friend.

"Yes SHE did! Kisuke just showed up and started teaching me a few days ago!" said Naruto as he knew that Minato would believe him now since Kisuke told him that he never told anyone that.

"H-how did you know that?" asked Minato as he gained a shocked look and calmed down. Minato was the only person that knew Kisuke was a female since he accidentally walked in on her once when she was changing. The two continued yelling at each other while Seras was still scared to death by Tsunade's grip and still refused to move. A few more minutes went by until the four heard a whistle coming from the window.

"My, my! Who knew I was such a star!" said Kisuke as she leaned over the railing and waved at the four with her signature chesire cat smile plastered on her face. Minato's moith dropped open, along with Tsunade's, while Naruto just gave a 'told you so' smile to Minato and sat back down knowing he won.

"Y-you're dead! You used the reaper death seal!" shouted Tsunade as she pointed an accusing finger at Kisuke and covered Seras. Kisuke gave her a 'who are you' look and looked up trying to remember her name. Kisuke couldn't do even it meant she had to do again she just couldn't do it, all she could remember was that she was a princess.

"Princess! Come on now, you should now how good I am at hustlingl!" said Kisuke as she was referring to all the times she duped Tsunade out of all her money. Kisuke was chuckling at Tsunade's veins that appeared on her forehead.

"K-kisuke is that really you?" questioned Minato as he got up and walked over to her. Kisuke just waved at Minato and told him he gained some weight. Kisuke explained that Naruto was her student and that she did teach him how to use his soul energy.

"He's just a child, Kisuke what were you thinking?" asked Minato as he pointed at Naruto. Kisuke was about to tell Minato to shut up but he just keep ranting about how dangerous and foolish it was.

"This child could probably kick your ass." said Kisuke as she knew Minato would stop and gape at her. Minato just looked back and saw Naruto giving him a little mock wave while smiling.

"He's not even a shinobi! What were you thinking?" asked Minato as he waved his arms around at Kisuke causal dismissal of his argument.

"Well that's because he hasn't taken the test, if you would let him then he'd be able to pass it easily." said Kisuke as she was still eyeing Minato from her spot on railing.

"Now hold up there I don't even know any of the signs for that crap." said Naruto as he interrupted the two's chat and revealed that he didn't know the class technique's.

"Well what do you know?" questioned Minato as he turned to Naruto and sat back in his desk. This was beginning to take an exhausting toll on Minato. First he got in a yelling contest with a child and then another with his dead best friend.

"I can't pull off a henge or substitution." said Naruto as he showed that he could do the kage bushin. Minato looked at Naruto with a tired look, getting impatient with him.

"Look Naruto, it's been a long day, genin exams are coming up in three days so you got three days to train for it. You and Seras can leave, Kisuke you and I need to talk." said Minato as he laid back into his chair and dismissed everyone but Kisuke.

Naruto didn't need to be told twice and grabbed Seras hand and left shouting Ichiraku Ramen. Minato looked over to Kisuke only to see that she had left with Naruto. "Why doesn't anyone listen to me anymore?" Minato asked to no one in particular as he laid his head down to rest on his desk.

 **( Scene Change- Ichiraku Ramen )**

Naruto and Seras were eating in their booth laughing away at today's events. "You got to admit that you and the Hokage do look a lot alike." said Seras as she pushed Naruto's untamed hair over his ear. Seras didn't like Naruto with long hair since it became even more wild the longer it got.

"I am nothing like him." Naruto stated a matter of factly as he stared at her with his coal black eye and kept his other one closed. Naruto knew Seras was trying to get him upset so he played along and did an weird eye gesture he did that always made her laugh. Seras busted out laughing and punched Naruto in the shoulder.

"Hey when's the last time you and I sparred?" asked Seras as she too felt like she could be teaching Naruto more. Seras knew most of the blame fell to her when it came to Naruto's poor attendance so she decided to help him out with his shinobi studies and make sure he went to school from now on.

"Almost like a week ago, I think." said Naruto as he stopped eating and slipped back in his chair. Naruto knew where this was going but he didn't have it in him to try and change her mind.

"Well I know you're good on speed and fighting but I have no idea what jutsu's you know." said Seras as she counted off the the jutsu's she has seen Naruto pull of. Seras thought about it and realized he still had that sword he never used in his arsenal as well.

"I only know the ones you taught me and the one Kisuke taught which I'm not even doing right." said Naruto as he slupped down in depression. Seras rubbed his shoulder in support. "I'll kick that shit out of this test and then the old will see, just watch!" said Naruto as he sat up, thankfully of Seras' support. As the two were talking they didn't notice that Kisuke had arrived and was standing in front of their booth.

"Hello lovebirds!" said Kisuke as she slouched a little to poke her head into the booth. The two looked surprised to see her but invited her into the booth and Naruto introduced the two and let them talk about all Naruto's bad habits while he gained a faint blush of embarrassment.

"What happened Kisuke? I thought you were gonna get a male body?" asked Naruto. Seras just looked at Naruto like he was speaking crazy nonsense when he questioned her body. And then when Kisuke said 'don't worry about it' she gave Kisuke a look too.

"Seras Victoria, I like your name it just rolls off my tongue, Serassss..." said Naruto as took another drink of what he thought was tea. Seras just laughed at Naruto's state and looked over to see Kisuke trying to suppress her laugh. Naruto laughed too, right before he pasted out in Seras' lap.

"I may have spiked his tea..." said Kisuke as she spiked her own and drank all in one go. "Hey Seras, I have a question about your clan." said Kisuke as she adjusted her hat so that only her eyes and bottom have of her face was visible. Seras lost her smile and replaced it with a nervous look.

"W-what do y-you want t-to know?" asked Seras as she hugged her arm in a attempt to calm herself. Seras was really uncomfortable talking about her clan. The Victoria clan used to go by a different name back before Seras was even born it as the blood thirsty clan for her ancestors abilities to manipulate blood. Seras herself was ashamed of being a Victoria but she never stopped herself from doing anything she wanted so she kept.

"A long time ago, before I was even born actually, your clan went by the name of 'Hellsing'...Why the sudden change?" asked Kisuke as she set down her cup and revealed her face so that Seras could see how serious she was.

"Well I don't know exactly why b-but someone in my clan did s-something he wasn't supposed to and so he was expunged from the a-archives and he was the reason w-why the name H-Hellsing became so popular so they c-changed it to anger him." Explained Seras as she did her best not to stutter often. It was hard for Seras to explain her clan's past and Kisuke's stare only made it harder.

"What did this man do?What was his name?" said Kisuke not even bothering to change her facial expression to lighten up the mood. Kisuke was always curios about why the Victoria clan was allowed the same rights as the other great clans in Konaha so she looked into it and their really wasn't anything pinpointing why they were so great.

"He...He stole powerful objects and sealed away our clan jutsu's... As for his name it was scribbled over in every text that mentions him." said Seras as she began brushing Naruto's sleeping face to try and calm herself down. Seras wasn't usually this nervous but Kisuke's unwavering stare made her feel as if a huge storm was coming.

"Such a shame, I thought there was more to the story of the infamous Hellsing clan, that's too bad." said Kisuke as she waved her hand around and smiled. She wasn't actually disappointed since she had similar but also different information than Seras.

"Ah, well sorry about that, anyways it's getting late, do you wanna stay at our compound for the time being?" asked Seras as she sat Naruto up and placed him on her back. Naruto was still sleeping off the sake he drank and wasn't waking up anytime soon.

"That was be great actually. I had lost all my funds in these past 12 years so you're doing me a huge favor." said Kisuke as she smiled and stood up out of the booth. Kisuke lied about how she lost her funds, you see she had all of it in the bank but with her being dead for 12 years her funds went to Minato as stated in her will.

The three were on their way home until an explosion could be seen coming from the Uchiha compound. Kisuke told Seras to take Naruto and go home while she and a few anbu investigated. Seras was left with Naruto on her and was wondering what he was really asleep since she felt something prodding her back. When Seras finally got she didn't even bother to undress and just took Naruto to her bed and fell asleep with him.

 **( Time Skip- 3 hours late, Midnight )**

Seras woke up in the middle of the night to see Naruto's legs on the bed while the rest of his body was on the ground. She was gonna pull him on but she saw a crimson light under her door so she went to go check it out. Seras was walking down the stairs only to see a dark crimson blur past her, coming from one of the empty rooms she had.

Seras followed towards the stairs and stopped at the top when she heard Kisuke cough. She crouched down and saw that Kisuke was writing seals all over some paper and chanting something incoherent while she laud down on the coffee table.

"Kisuke what the fuck?" asked Seras as she stepped into view, wearing a very skimpy outfit that consisted of short shorts and a tank top that still showed the bottom of her rack.

"Oh hey! How small are you're hands?" asked Kisuke as she didn't even bother to look back at Seras. Seras in turn just gawked at Seras at Kisuke's casual dismissal of her question. Serss came over to Kisuke's side and saw that she had a hole in her stomach and her hands were too big to fit in them.

"Um, ok, ok, you need to be healed." said Seras as she put her hands together over Kisuke's side. Kisuke stopped her and pulled her hands into the hole.

"Perfect fit! Okay, now there's gonna be a handle on there, just pull out when you get to it." said Kisuke as she looked to the ceiling in pain. Kisuke knew the process was gonna hurt but man this hurt worse than the time she accidentally got in the way of Minato's giant Rasengan.

Seras had found what she was told about and was about to pull it out till Naruto came through the front door wearing only his pants and carrying Sasuke Uchiha. They all looked at each with blank looks.

"So, I'm gonna go upstairs and wash up. Y'all explain what you doing when I get back kay?" said Naruto as he faced forward and dragged Sasuke up the stairs. Seras just blinked and saw that Kisuke was currently distracted so being the sneaky vixen she was she yanked out the object that revealed itself to be the sword Kisuke had used to train Naruto in his mind scape.

"Owww! Little heads up!?" shouted Kisuke as she gripped the side of the coffee table she used as an operating table and splintered the sides.

"Sorry, but hey, now it's over. Why did you have this inside you?" questioned Seras as she showed the sword to the face and instead of her reflection she saw multiple skull figures moving along the edges. Seras asked Kisuke if she killed anyone with this blade and Kisuke answered with an 'it's not important' answer as she sat up and tied her robes.

"It was inside me because I sealed there but the seal decayed over the years so it was hard to get out." said Kisuke as she cleaned up the mess she made and told Seras she'd get her a new table. The two talked about how to get Kisuke a job and decided she could either apply for jonin or medical ninja. As they did this Naruto came downstairs wearing a tank top and some cargo shorts.

"What I miss? And by the way could one of you call Izuna to come get her little brother." said Naruto as he walked passed the two that were now sitting watching TV. Naruto had grabbed a soda from the fridge and sat down next to Seras and let her lay down in his lap.

"We got Tensho outta of me." said Kisuke as he smiled at Naruto. Naruto just told her nice job and asked Seras what they did today, Seras just rolled her eyes at Naruto's casual dismissal of Kisuke's unusual statement.

"You were with us, what do you mean?" said Seras as she sat up and looked at Naruto with calculating eyes. Seras has had events like this happen before where Naruto would send a shadow clone jutsu to accompany her throughout the day. She was just glad he hadn't figured out that shadow clones relay information to the original when they disperse.

"I had to train for the genin test so I sent a shadow clone with you guys." said Naruto bluntly since he saw no harm in telling Seras the truth. Seras responded by hitting him over the head. Kisuke laughed at Naruto but stopped when Seras sent her a glare.

"Why did you bring Izuna's little brother home? Did you beat him up?" questioned Kisuke as she butted in on the conversation to try and calm Seras down. And it worked as Seras too asked why.

"Well it's a little complicated..."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **That was a long one! Thanks so much fir all the helpful messages everyone and the follows their amazingly helpful for me! I know this took awhile but I had finals for school and needed to study alot.**

 **For the next chapter The genin teams are gonna be split up and there's gonna be a surprise!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

"Naruto"- Person Talking

 _"Naruto"- Person Thinking_

 **"Naruto"- Bijuu/ Summons Talking**

 ** _"Naruto"- Bijuu/ Summons Thinking_**

 **" Rasengan" Jutsu or Attack**

 **Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. any other copy righted sources I use belong to their respective companies, myself not included.**

 **Great job on the follows guys I really appreciate it ever single one. And a few people have started direct texting me and I don't know how to respond but I have taken your advice into account now.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Picking off on what from where we left off Naruto was explaining why he cane home without a shirt and a beat up Uchiha. "You see I switched with my shadow clone when an explosion went off over near the Uchiha compound so I went to check it out and Sasuke was there." said Naruto as he looked away trying to remember the events that had transpired earlier.

"So you know the shadow clone? Why not use that for the test?" asked Kisuke as she just continued staring at the TV. Kisuke had thought she felt Naruto's chakra around but she assumed that was because he and Seras were nearby at the time. Naruto just stared blankly and told her he didn't know that counted.

"And then what happened?" asked Seras as she was sitting up and eating popcorn, she was quite entertained with the story thus far.

"Well..."

 **Flashback- Outside of Uchiha Compound )**

Sasuke was wearing what he usually wore, his white and blue clothing. He was leaning back and forth, still groggy from whatever he was doing.

"Hey, Sasuke right? You okay dude?" asked Naruto as he walked up to Sasuke as sat him down while he handed him a water bottle. "That explosion just now, was that you?" asked as he sat down in front of Sasuke with a smile on his face. Naruto knew Sasuke was gonna be strong in justu's since his older siblings were as well.

"Naruto? Yeah me and my mother were practicing my **Great Fireball Technique **and well I went over board." said Sasuke as he leaned his head back and tried to catch his breath. It was a simple exercise but his mother mentioned his older sister's bust and he panicked.

"Happens to the best of us." said Naruto as he stood up and helped Sasuke off the ground. Sasuke explained to Naruto that his sister Izuna told him about Naruto and that's how he knew who he was.

"Wow, didn't know you guys were siblings, I see they resemblance now that you mention it though." said Naruto as he eyed Sasuke's facial and other physical features.

"You've talked to her?" asked Sasuke as he gave Naruto a skeptical look. Sasuke knew his sister didn't like others and she often ignored men they hollered out to her about her looks. Sasuke often wanted to kick the living hell out of them but his mother always stopped him.

"Well, I made a comment on how it's hard for her to find a boyfriend with her attitude and all." said Naruto as he closed his eyes and gained a smug look. Naruto was happy that he could push her buttons since her brother Itachi always just ignored Naruto's attempts to do so. Naruto was too far into his little world to notice that Sasuke was about to punch him in the stomach.

As the punch connected with his stomach for some odd reason Naruto didn't even feel it. Naruto knew that Sasuke was stronger than him he could see it plain and simple from just comparing the twos physical looks. Even so the punch didn't make Naruto moved, stop, or cough he just open his eyes looked to see Naruto looking at him in the eyes.

"So I take you're defensive about your sis." said Naruto as he stood there not even phased by Sasuke's punch. Sasuke just smirked st him and started to unleash a barrage of punches while continuing to smirk. Naruto that he'd be fine since the first one didn't hurt but then after a 6 hit combo he felt the pain and was then pushed back to the ground.

"What the? All right! I don't know why but I'm getting really excited!" said Naruto as he ran at Sasuke and engaged him in a fight of taijustu. The two chased each other into a training ground and then that's when Sasuke shot a huge fireball Naruto which caught him completely off guard. Naruto was hit full force and the left sleeve of his shirt burnt away. Naruto stood there a little dazed at what had just happened. He knew that the **Great Fireball Technique** was powerful and he was sure he'd be knocked out of the match with that but he didn't want to stop so he just chuckled while using his kness to hold himself up and steady.

"Man, you suck at taijutsu." said Sasuke as he stopped and turned his side to Naruto. Sasuke was about to walk away until he saw that Naruto's body gained a red aura.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" shouted Naruto as he leaped at Sasuke and threw a left hook at him. "Man you just got a lot slower now! You tired?" said Naruto as he rushed Sasuke noticing that Sasuke was slower than before.

 _"You idiot...You got faster!"_ thought Sasuke as he counter one of Naruto's many punches and broke his guard. Sasuke saw this as a chance to regain control so he was about to hit Naruto with another fireball but Naruto grabbed both his hands and the two locked each other in a death grip as they tried to overpower one another.

"Haha, You're fireballs hurt too much can't let you land another one!" said Naruto as he jumped back from Sasuke to catch his breath.

"Bring it you dobe!"

 **( Flashback End )**

"And we fought till we both passed out so I brought him here when I woke up." said Naruto as he was still a little weirded out by the red aura that surrounded him. Naruto noticed that his speed and strength grew when it exposed itself.

"That red aura. Did it happen to incase your body or surround it?" asked Kisuke as she finally stopped watching the TV and looked at Naruto. Naruto told her it in cased him. "That was **King Kai Fist** or **Kaioken** , it's a technique that Benihime developed. It can dramatically increase anyone's fighting abilities." said Kisuke as she stared back at the TV. She remembered the first time she used the technique, she became evenly matched with with Tsunade's punches.

"Seriously? Mine didn't increase too much though." said Naruto as he looked down ad his hands. Naruto knew that his power only increased to when he went all out not as though he had new power.

"Probably because Benihime activated it inside and you were only able to take on that much." said Kisuke as she once again didn't even bother to try and look at Naruto again.

"What if I went beyond what I was supposed to?" asked Naruto as he titled his head in confusion. Naruto was sure there was be some chakra draw back to it sure but nothing he couldn't handle.

"Well, your body could collapse on itself or your heart could stop." Kisuke explained as she told Naruto that the **Kaioken** ran on energy from the soul and so the repercussions would be dramatically different from other techniques.

"So is it possible to convert this technique so that it uses chakra? Or is he stuck with the dangerous drawback?" asked Seras as she finally butted in and questioned if the technique could use a different power source with a different drawback. Kisuke just smirked at the cleverness of Seras.

"Yes of course. Although you'd only be ableto multiply your base strength 5 times." said Kisuke as she held up the number five as if it were a sing to never cross.

"Naruto!" shouted a voice from upstairs. They trio looked over to the stairs to see Sasuke barely standing up straight.

"Oh, yes I have to ccall Izuna." said Seras as she got up and went to the kitchen to call Izuna. Sasuke protested but he stopped when he noticed Naruto watching Seras' ass she walked into the kitchen.

"So, you're Sasuke? You know when I last saw you, you were in your mother's arms and you were just a wee little baby." said Kisuke as she emphasized the 'wee' part and demonstrated it by holding her index to her his thumb.

"Do I know you?" asked Sasuke as he sat there on the stairs, unable to stand any longer. Kisuke just looked at the bruised Sasuke and said 'guess not' while she went back to paying attention to the TV. Sasuke was about to ask where he was but he was interrupted again when he heard a knock on the door.

"That must be Izuna." said Naruto as he tossed Kisuke the remote and got up to get the door. Naruto opened it and smiled only to see Itachi and Izuna staring at him with their sharigan. NarutoNaruto gulped and ran to the kitchen for protection.

Itachi and Seras' ended up staring at each other as the two came face to face when Itachi chased Naruto into the kitchen. The two stayed like that while Izuna grabbed Naruto by the hand and dragged him out of the house. Sasuke of course was doing his best hide his blush since this was the first time in 7 years that his sister even touched him.

"Seras Victoria, I'm sure you're aware that my otouto isn't the most kind person. I apologize for any trouble he caused you." said Itachi as he bowed his head. Naruto peaked from behind Seras with a confused look, he never knew Itachi to be so formal around him or Seras.

"Apologies excepted Wesael." said Seras as she just blankly stared at him while continuing to eat her popcorn. And with that Itachi left to attend to whatever it was that ex-anbu's did in their free time.

"Well after a long night how about we all just go to bed." said Kisuke as she locked the door behind Itachi and looked back at the confused duo as they thought Itachi would be mad at them for hurting his otouto. The two were immensely tired so they opted to worry about that another day.

 **( Scene Change- Konaha Street )**

Sasuke was being dragged along the street by Izuna and he was still hiding his blush, and doing a good job too. This was until Itachi came to their side and took Izuna's hand so that she wasn't touching Sasuke. For Sasuke he normally would've been mad at Itachi for this but right now he was thankful since he could concentrate on pushing his blush away.

When Sasuke came home he went to the training grounds instead of going to bed. He knew his siblings wouldn't care and that Itachi would 'distract' his mom. Sasuke didn't like the idea that someone as idiotic as Naruto was able to make him use his full strength in a fight so he decided on training for the rest of the night.

 **( Time Skip- 3 hours later )**

The sun was now rising in the sky and Sasuke was working out with his shirt off. Sasuke knew he could practice chakra later so all he did was workout out for the past few hours and he was beginning to become sore. Sasuke began thinking that he should head back before he passed out. He knew that none of his siblings would come looking for hims since he asked them to never do that.

"Gotta, go... to the house." said Sasuke as he stopped his workout and began walking shakily to the house. Sadly though Sasuke was too tired to do so and collapsed right there. Sasuke's hair was laid down as if he'd taken a shower but it was actually down because of the amount of sweat he produced. A few more hours passed as Sasuke tried to get up but his strength was far too gone for him to make it any further than he already was.

"So, umm, you need help?" asked Naruto as he dropped in front of Sasuke and blocked out the sun. What was Naruto doing there? Well he was training again when he sensed Sasuke's need for help. Sasuke just gave Naruto the bird before passing out again. "I'll take that as a yes." said Naruto as he picked Sasuke up and brought him to his house. Naruto knocked on the door and it opened up just a little bit so he just walked and and up the stairs.

"Oi, teme, which is yours?" asked Naruto as he hit Sasuke on the back. Sasuke just made a weak gesture toward the nearest door. Naruto hit him again and opened the door with his leg. As Naruto walked into the room he stopped when he heard someone coming, improvising Naruto slammed the door behind him and set Sasuke on the bed.

"Hmm, and done! Later teme! Man Seras is gonna kill me if I'm late again." said Naruto as he leaped out of the window of the room. Naruto was sure that when Seras checked the house she was gonna be mad when he wasn't in his room.

 **( Time Skip- 1 hour later )**

Sasuke was stilled passed out on the bed when someone came into the room. He was about to see who it was but he sensed the one chakra signature he did his best to stay away from. Izuna.

"Why are you in my bed? Sasuke?" asked Izuna in an emotionless voice as she stared at her little otouto. Sasuke got up quick and told her he got the rooms mixed up and tried to walk past her but she grabbed his arm.

"Come into my room again and I'll hurt you, understand?" asked Izuna as she stared down at her otouto with her sharigan active to make a point. Sasuke just gulped and nodded as he ran into his room. Sasuke was normally cold to everyone but his sister caught him off guard with him being caught in her room.

Izuna closed the door behind her and checked her room to see if anything had been moved around she breath a sigh of relief since nothing but the sheets had been moved. "What was he doing?" she questioned since she couldn't understand Sasuke's motive for wanting to just come and sleep in here room.

Sasuke was currently up against the door to his room as he noticed that he was late for the genin exams. Sasuke changed and put on his cologne then ran out the window to the Academy. Sasuke was running down the street when he noticed that he was going twice as fast than he normally would. Sasuke just chalked it down to improvement from his training but in reality it wasn't really anything he did it was more of what happened to him.

Sasuke slid into hallway of the Academy and ran to his classroom. He was relieved to see that they haven't started yet and were still going over what it meant to be a shinobi. Sasuke walked into class and was surprised to see Naruto sitting where his sister usually sat with her next to him.

"Satsuki I'm not gonna fight anyone okay? Besides the physical portion isn't even what were doing right now." said Naruto as he boredly pointed that Satsuki was being distractful. The two began bickering for a little while until Sasuke sat beside Naruto.

"Him, I'll fight any day of the week." stated Naruto as he pointed as Sasuke. Sasuke just closed his eyes and smirked. Sasuke was always happy to gain one on his sister to show he was better than her. Satsuki was about to retort but their teacher Iruka called everyone out for the test.

Everyone cheered and raced outside. Everyone except Sasuke, Satsuki, and Naruto. Sasuke and Satsuki just got up and left but they stopped when they heard a poof noise and looked back at Naruto to see two of him. The new Naruto went out into the hall way while the original leaped out the window next to him.

What was Naruto doing? Well he was going to leave a **Kage Bushin** to do the test for him as he went to go brainstorm with Kisuke on how to make the **Kaioken** run on chakra instead of soul energy.

Sasuke and Satsuki just asked the new Naruto what he was doing so he explained it to them while he dragged them outside with the rest of the class. Naruto passed all the tests along with the rest of the class. It was a big pride for Iruka since he personally taught all of them. He knew Naruto was the exception to that of course but he was too happy to let one student to let him down.

The students all left the classroom and were met by their parents. Well everyone except Naruto. He knew Seras had work so he didn't tell her it was today to not worry her. The clone didn't care though he just ran into the tree and knocked down the sleeping Naruto out of it.

"Trying to find an alternative power source for **Kaioken** , huh?" said the clone as he throw the headband at Naruto. The original just grabbed while chuckling away.

"I couldn't find Kisuke, and she wasn't with Benihime, so I opted for sleeping." said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Naruto felt around for her chakra and her feelings but he couldn't sense her any where in the village. The clone just vanished while shaking his head.

"Naruto. Let's spar again. I've feel like my strength increased since last time." said Sasuke as he appeared in front of Naruto. Naruto just scowled and asked him why.

"Because when I fought you my strength increased more than normal and I want to test to see if it was because of you." said Sasuke as he was still giving Naruto a smug look.

"Well, hate to break it you ya but I was going all out yesterday so if your strength increased then you probably won't increase your strength." said Naruto while he walked away only to blocked by Satsuki. Naruto turned to see Sasuke still waiting with his smug look, Naruto's day just brightened up for him.

"Hey Naruto! He- Oh what are you three up to?" asked Narumi as she was going to see if she have Naruto give her some tips on how he was able to run so fast when his physical traits didn't fit any possible techniques that were used to run faster.

"Me and the Dobe were just about to spar." said Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't in the mood to deal with Naruto's attitude, his sister, or even Narumi. He found the girl to be increincredibly cute but also incredibly annoying as well.

"Oh, I got winner!" said Narumi as she grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him so that he ran with her. Narumi was known for bringing people out of their comfort zones and having fun with them. Luckily for her though Naruto was a little bit of the same.

Narumi and Naruto were running until Naruto figured out where she was leading them. Naruto picked her up in a princess carry and began running at his own speed which greatly passed anyone else he knew. With the exception of Kisuke. Sasuke and Satsuki just followed but got lost when Naruto vanished.

 **(Scene Change- Unused Training grounds)**

Naruto and Narumi were both in a fighting stance on opposite sides of the training grounds. The two had decided on having a quick spar before the other two caught up to them. Narumi was trained by her mother and grandmother constantly so she was confident that she was going to win this and fight Sasuke or Satsuki next.

Without any words the two rushed toward each other and stopped in front of each other. The two began two pinch each without even bothering to block or dodge. After 3 more minutes of this the two jumped back away from each to recover a little bit of stamina.

"You stronger than you look." said Narumi as she wiped some blood from her mouth. Narumi was surprised by how hard Naruto hit her and even made use her full strength. She decided that the only way she'd win is if she used her fighting style instead of just throwing pinches.

"Yeah, I don't why that is.." said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head and smiled. Naruto turned down Sasuke's fight because he knew Sasuke was stronger but than he fought Narumi and realized even she was stronger than Sasuke and he didn't even have to use half his strength to fend her off.

With a smile from each other the two went at again, only this time it wasn't just a brawl, it was a fight of precision. Each hit was aimed at a vital organ like the gut or and eye. The two noticed what they were each trying to do and backed away to ready a jutsu. Narumi shot a huge fireball at Naruto that broke up into into four smaller ones and were coming at him all at different angles.

Naruto in response created four clones and had them take the hit in his place. Naruto was so caught up to see if his clones would do their job he didn't see Narumi coming from behind him and began to beat the living crap out of him. Naruto grabbed the back of her head and lock her in position so that the two were stuck eyeing each other.

"You never ever use your fighting style on a fellow shinobi!" yelled Naruto as he faced held nothing but pure anger. Underneath Naruto was a calm as the sky. He just needed to drill it into Narumi's head that using your fighting style against friends was unacceptable. Narumi froze as she felt the same aura around Naruto that she felt around Kushina when she became upset.

"Y-yes sir." said Narumi as she gulped and nodded her head. Naruto just dismissed his angry face and grab Narumi's waist to throw her down and pin her to the ground. Narumi tried to get out but stopped when she couldn't she stopped and let her anger seep in. Narumi didn't care that she was just man handled or that Naruto had her in missionary position, no, she was mad that he told her off like she was a child.

"Get off me!" shouted Narumi as he thrusted her hips to try and get Naruto off of her. Naruto grabbed her hips again flip them so she was on top of him. Naruto just put his hands behind his head and laid back. Narumi calmed down in an instant when she saw Naruto lay down. She didn't know why, he was winning he should've keep going.

"Your brother Menma has a hard time stopping with all the muscle huh?" said Naruto as he pointed to the right and oh and behold, there was Menma flying through the air straight at the two.

Naruto noticed Menma when he pinned Narumi and then he heard him yell when Narumi did see he switched places with Narumi since Menma decided to drop kick him only to end up hitting Narumi.

The two siblings were rolling along the ground now as Narumi blocked and reduced almost all the force of Menma's kick but she was still sent flying along with Menma.

"Oi, Menma bug out! Me and Naruto were figh-" said Narumi although she didn't get to finish because she saw her grandmother, Tsunade waiting for her in the background, a few feet behind Naruto. Naruto was still laughing so he didn't notice Tsunade behind him or the chakra rising from her.

"Hey, your the one Kisuke loves right?" asked Tsunade as she turned Naruto around and gripped his shoulder with one hand while the other hand was ready and waiting to flick Naruto.

"Yes. She loves me." said Naruto as he gave Tsunade a straight that quickly turned back into a smile. Tsunade was tired of him so she flicked his forehead. Inlike a normal flick Tsunade used chakra in hers so 8nstead of a little burn Naruto was sent flying past Narumi and Menma.

"Let's go! Your mother is gonna be upset if you're late again!" said Tsunade as she cracked her knuckles and calmed her chakra. Narumi and Menma could clearly remember the beatings they received last time they were late so they quickly ran over to Tsunade with Narumi yelling out to Naruto that they'll finish another time.

Naruto was laying down on the edge of a pond with so blood trickling from his mouth. The blood wasn't from Tsunade though, it was from when he and Narumi were fighting and he just now let it leave his mouth. Just as Naruto was about to leave he finally git a ping on Kisuke's chakra and it felt like she was in pain so he ran towards her.

 **( Scene Change- Abandoned Lab )**

It only took Naruto five minutes to get to Kisuke and he saw crimson light glowing out the windows of the abandoned building. Naruto leaped through one of the windows and was met with some ninja he'd never seen before drawing some markings on her body.

Rage. That was all that Naruto felt when he saw his friend, possibly besty, being held down. Naruto threw a kunai which was deflected by one of the other assailants. Naruto saw three but another came up behind him and locked him in a headlock. Naruto was trying to break free but it was useless so his attempts were laughed at by the four gray ninja.

"Haha, really funny guy, really funny. But you see, uh, you hurt my friend so I'm gonna have to right without restrictions. ha." said Naruto as he looked up at his captors with a bone chilling smile. Naruto was just laughed again and when they asked him what he could do to them he replied by saying one word.

 **" Kaioken!"**

After that Naruto couldn't remember what happened next. He knew that Kaioken had a draw back but he wasn't prepared for when it started to peirce every single cell in his body, or so it felt like. Naruto's entire body was covered in a red energy that negated all other color on him including his hair.

"What the fu-" said one of ninja but he was cut off as Naruto appeared and punched in the face so hard that his body flipped over and caved the ground. Naruto escape the hold he was and was surprised to see that everything was slow so he ran to whom he thought was the leader and punched him. What he didn't expect was that the man flipped over and the hit created a shock wave that caved the ground.

Naruto proceeded to kick the living crap out of the rest of ninja for the next five minutes. He was about throw one out the window but he was stopped when his body collapsed and his chest began to throb like a sledgehammer was beating it. Naruto thought he was gonna die, not by his chest pains but by the ninja. His worries were calmed when he saw the Hokage appear in a yellow flash by his side.

"Don't worry everything is gonna be fine. Tusnade this boy needs your help!" said Minato as he crouched next to the hurting Naruto. Minato noticed he was burning up just from being close to him and that he couldn't breath so he called out to Tsunade whom was out side kicking the crap out of the outside ninja.

Minato and Tsunade came when they noticed Naruto's crimson chakra in the air and felt anger seeping out of it. Minato checked to see if something was wrong and he was right when he felt four foreign chakra signatures surrounding Naruto.

"Kisuke, hey, hey, Kisuke wake up!" yelled Minato as he saw his tied down and freed her. Minato knew Kisuke was strong but she still looked worn out and for her that meant a great deal of damage was done.

"Here, here, let's get these two out of here." said Minato as Tsunade told him that Naruto's chakra was fending everyone off so she couldn't help him with just her chakra. The four were escorted by the Hokage's personal anbu unit so that if they were anymore foreign shinobi in the village they wouldn't be a problem for Tsunade or Minato.

 **( Scene Change/ Time Skip - Hospital Room 4 Hours later )**

In a hospital a room Naruto was currently laying down while a machine beeped with his heart beat. Naruto had been fixed up by Kisuke and Tsunade so he was stabilized. Kisuke only suffered from chakra exhaustion so she used one of homemade soldier pills to refuel all her energy. Naruto's problem was more servere as his heart beat was slowing and he his lungs just stopped working. There was nothing wrong with his physical trait whatsoever so Tsunade didn't now what to do since messing with any of these organs might end up killing him. Luckily though Kisuke disabled Naruto's chakra and gave instructions on what to do.

 **( Scene Change- Naruto's Mindscape )**

Naruto wasn't in any pain right now he just felt like he was in a pool of energy. He couldn't move, couldn't talk, he was just a victim of the pull. Naruto of course was unconscious but none the less this was what he felt and when he opened his eyes all he could see was the same crimson energy that he saw when he first encountered Kisuke in his mindscape.

"What the? Benihime?" asked Naruto as he saw Benihime looking at him ffrom outside the crimson pool of energy. "Haha, little help?" asked Naruto as he tried to move out of the energy but it just kept him in not letting him move too much.

"If you are my destined partner you can pull yourself out." said Benihime as she stared down at Naruto with a passive, emotionless stare. Benihime let her energy run around like a unending torrent which was why Tsunade couldn't heal him with her chakra. She did this to test Naruto, to see if he could control her power and make it his own.

"What? Hey! Hey!!! Help me please!" shouted Naruto as Benihime began walking away from him. Naruto was beginning to panic from the way the energy began moving him around.

 _"I gotta do something!"_ thought Naruto as he saw that the surface of the energy began getting farther and farther away from him. Naruto tried swimming out of the energy but instead he was launched even deeper into the onslaught of energy.

"I'm **not** done **yet!"** shouted Naruto as his voice keep turning from deep to normal the more he tried to pull himself away from the pull that the energy produced. Just like before a black energy outlined in a crimson color burst out of Naruto and disrupted the pull that the energy created. Sadly though it didn't last for long as the pull quickly pulled Naruto again and he was sent back into the rotation.

 _"Not yet! I still want to see the world...meet new people...I-I-I want Seras!"_ thought as he forced the black energy to come out again. Naruto realized that the surface was just right above the his face so he stuck his hand out to the ledge of what he thought was a pool and yanked himself out of it.

"Guhh! Benhime! What hell?! I thought we were partners." said Naruto as he rolled out onto his back only to see Benihime sitting in a chair drinking tea. Naruto was upset that she just sat there while he was nearly swallowed by the energy.

"Hey, look at that you passed and you brought a friend." said Benihime as she dismissed Naruto's anger and pointed at behind him. Naruto looked back to see a white mop of hair rise up out of the pool of energy. The white hair was attached to a body of a man that had fair, yet pale skin, swept back hair, that emphasized a fierce yet stoic look that the man held.

The man wore a long, silver buttoned coat with three separate coattails. A white, serpentine pattern runs around the collar, with a snakes head hanging over the coat's left shoulder, and it's tail slinking down the right, all the way to the bottom of the coat. A gold lining runs along the edges of the coat, and a silky, golden flower blossom pattern decorating theinner lining. Each cuff of the coat also possesses five, gold buttoned straps with gold lining.

"Wh-who are you?" asked Naruto as he stood up and studied the man's figure. The man's eyes glowed a bright blue while still being covered by his hair. That man was at least six foot and had a fairly muscular build.

"Hmph..." was the only thing the man said as he faded away into a bright blue light that flew into Naruto's colored eye. Naruto fell back obviously caught off guard by what had happened. Naruto got up and dusted himself off, his anger from earlier had subsided thanks to that man coming out and scaring him.

"Benihime, if you ever want to test me then just ask me I'll come in a heartbeat. There is absolutely no need for you to try and drown me, we're partners after all." said Naruto as he dried his clothes and left the mindscape with a great big flash.

Naruto knew it was just a test from Benihime but he would be lying if he said that he wasn't mad. Naruto wanted to yell at her and call off the contract but he knew that if it to someone else that Kisuke wouldn't be able to reason with than it'd be an even bigger problem than him almost being drowned. So he opted to calm himself and tell her what he wanted before he left.

 **( Scene Change- Hospital Room )**

When Naruto came back to his body he saw a mop of blonde hair and immediately recognized the smell. Seras. Naruto was happy she was laying with him right now since he was still pretty upset with Benihime's test. What he wasn't happy with was Kisuke as the entrance of the room laughing with some white haired man.

Being a gentleman, Naruto covered Seras with the covers before he threw a chakra infused pillow at Kisuke, which in turn made her close the door to block it.

Naruto laid back down to see that the sun was up, and he felt as if he was forgetting something important. Naruto thought hard and remembered that tomorrow Iruka sensei was gonna announce the teams that his class would be split up with.

"Seras, wake up, what time is it?" asked Naruto as he sat up and pulled his adorable older sister into his lap. Naruto snuggled his face in the crook of her neck and smelled her strawberry hair.

"Naruto! Ohh, Stop that! Haha, It tickles!" said Seras as she tried to make Naruto stop tickling her neck. Naruto knew all of Seras' weak points for tickling, but he didn't know that one. Naruto began breathing and kept tickling Seras knowing she'd start pushing and try to get away.

Sadly though Naruto's plan to make Seras squirm changed when he heard one of the most sexiest moans that he's ever heard including the time he made her come that lovely night from almost 2 weeks ago.

Now Naruto understood why he didn't know why this was a ticklish spot, it was almost the exact same spot as one of her weak points he used when he tried to make her cum. Naruto was about to stop until he heard a click and a cold metal wrap around his wrists. Naruto looked down to see that he was cuffed to the bed by Seras. Knowing where this was headed Naruto panicked and immediately began sucking on Seras' neck again to try and keep her in place, sadly he was unsuccessful as Seras pulled away and ran to the door. She was about to lock the door but Kisuke opened it before she could. Seras just cursed her luck and reached into her pocket to throw Naruto the keys.

"Well you two are having fun! However before anything else happens I must speak with Naruto. Yes, you too Seras, I was wondering if you and I could talk after me and Naruto do, if that would please you of course." said Kisuke as she bowed to Seras in an overly formally tone and body language. Naruto and Seras shared a look before nodding to each other. Seras left the room while Kisuke closed it behind her.

"Hmm, Naru-chan..." said Kisuke as she traced her finger over the side of the bedside railing. Kisuke was a tad bit upset that Naruto had used that ** Kaioken** to dispatch the shinobi that attacked, rather than being more safe and using Benihime.

"Did seeing me get hurt make you act reckless? Or were you just not thinking about the drawbacks we discussed? You've been out for a whole day! What do you think is gonna happen next time?" asked Kisuke as she thought she had been pushing Naruto in a guilt trip and she was, but when she mentioned he'd been out for a day he ran out the window and ran towards his house for some new clothes.

Naruto saw the time and he only had two minutes till class started and the teams were called out. Naruto ran at full speed to his house, leaving the ground to be caved in beneath him. When Naruto got home he got dressed and ran, once again at full speed. He was leaving cracks on every rooftop he ran on, not that he cared, and kept going to the school when he heard someone in his class shout out in happiness.

Naruto saw that the window was open so he ran to and leaped inside it. Naruto couldn't slow down enough though and slammed right into Satsuki and brought her to the ground. Naruto was about to yell but his mouth was sealed by Satsuki's own. Naruto quickly got up and jumped back while he screamed.

 **( Scene Change- Konaha's Prison )**

In the prison of Konoha there was an abandoned sector below where only one criminal was remained tied to a giant chakra negating pole. This prisoner was about 80 years old the last time anyone counted anyways. Kisuke and Seras, along with five guards were riding an elevator that was going down.

"So I looked into what you told me and I found out that a man was locked away here quite some time ago and his crime matched up to what you told me so let's go have a look yeah?" said Kisuke as she turned to Seras and explained why she brought her here from the hospital. Kisuke was still intrigued by the Hellsing clan so she asked Minato for help and here she was.

"Um, um, why exactly was I brought here?" asked Seras as she scratched her cheek in a adorable fashion. Seras didn't know why she was brought here since she had her combat license suspended awhile ago, really the only reason she ever left was to teach other **Medical Jutsu**.

"Well, it seems that there's a sealing on the door that only responds to family...That'd be you Seras." said Kisuke as she explained why would bring Seras to such a horrid place. The prison level pasted level five were significantly different in terms of cleanness.

Once the group got down there they traveled to a big door that had a huge crimson seal on it. Seras stuck her am out to it as instructed and her left arm was covered in a crimson color. No pain was felt and no big sound was made. The door swung open and in it showed a figure of a man that held down by shackles. The man's hair covered his face and some of his torso as well.

"Ahahahah, my blood lives!!!!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Finally **Done thank gawd! Sorry wanted to do more but I'm gonna be busy with eh holidays and surgery so please accept this for the mean time. I didn't get time to slpit of the teams so yeah I'll have to work on that in the next one. Once again extreme apologies!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

"Naruto"- Person Talking

 _"Naruto"- Person Thinking_

 **"Naruto"- Bijuu/ Summons Talking**

 ** _"Naruto"- Bijuu/ Summons Thinking_**

 **" Rasengan"** **Jutsu or Attack**

 _Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. any other copy righted sources I use belong to their respective companies, myself not included._

 **So my last chapter I got angry hate comments which was what I wanted the first time around! Anyways it made me almost piss myself reading them. And just so I don't confuse anyone anymore I actually don't care if you write an angry review bcz your actuallly being helpful but if you're just talking shit I'm gonna have a hell of a time laughing about it.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The class stood in silence as Naruto stood over a pissed off Uchiha with a horrified look on his face. Naruto knew that he was deep shit with Satsuki but he didn't mind her because his mind was on what Seras would do to him if she ever found out.

"PAY ATTENTION DAMN IT!" shouted Iruka since he's been trying to get the attention of the class for five minutes. Naruto snapped his head towards him and smiled before helping Satsuki off the ground and apologizing about the kiss. Satsuki told him to shut up and that they'd talk about it later.

The class was broken up with the civilians being split into groups first and the clan heirs being saved for last. Naruto was confused as to why he was saved since he didn't hold any high social status like the others did. He questioned it for long but as Iruka began calling out the teams he stop and began paying attention.

"Team 7 will consist of Menma, Mito, and Narumi." said Iruka and looked at three three siblings. Iruka wasn't sure how that was gonna work because usually the best were mixed with the worst.

"Team, 8 will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka." said Iruka as he told the three that their sensei would come to pick them up shortly. After that Ino rudely shouted how she had the absolutely worst team in the world.

"Team 10 will be Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Your sensei will be with you shortly." said Iruka as she smiled at the three. Iruka knew the three got along well so he didn't expect any problems from this group, although he did expect some trouble between Kiba and Hinata seeing as how Inuzuka's were known for trying to be dominant.

"Next team will be team 11, consisting of Naruto, Satsuki and Sasuke." said Iruka before he closed and set down the chart he was reading off of. Iruka waved to the class and left shouting 'I'm free! I'm finally free!' The class just gained tick marks at Iruka's declaration.

"You know, he never told us who our sensei was." said Naruto as he leaned back in his desk and stretched. Sasuke and Satsuki thought about it and figured out he was right. Iruka left without evening telling them who their sensei was.

After a few hours the only remaining students were the Hokage's kids and Team 11. The two groups keep to themselves until Menma decided to challenge Sasuke to another fight.

"Hey, Sasgay, how about we pass the time by me kicking your ass." said Menma as he got in a fighting stance at the front of the room. Sasuke gained a tick mark at the newly acquired 'Sasgay' nickname and accepted Menma's offer at a fight.

"Fine, outside on the field." The rest of the class decided to watch from the class room since the training field was just outside the window. Narumi and Mito watched up front while Satsuki was told to watch by Naruto so she could get one up on her brother by being able to predict his movements. Agreeing Satsuki moved to the window while Naruto moved to the window next to her.

"So, do you think Menma-nii is gonna win?" asked Narumi as she was have a hard time remembering if Sasuke or Menma were stronger than each other. Narumi was having a hard time becuase Menma tied with Mito, Sasuke, and Satsuki in fights so she couldn't remember who was faster or stronger when it came to all these challengers.

"Hard to say really. Sasuke's been training all week while Menma's been goofing around with Kiba, so it's possible that Sasuke closed the gap in strength that was there before." said Mito as she moved her hair behind her ear and explained the difference between Menma and Sasuke.

"Heard you've been training all week. You know that just a weak of training won't help right?" said Menma as he held an aura that just shouted arrogance. Menma wasn't stupid, he knew that one week of training wouldn't let Sasuke gain nearly enough muscle mass to beat him in a fist fight.

"Just shut up and fight, you dobe." said Sasuke as he got into a defensive stance. Sasuke dealt with Menma for an entire year, so when his growth rapidly increased his main thoughts were on how he should beat him.

The two stared at each other debating on whether or not they were bluffing about their growth. Menma, being the loud and brash person he was, rushed Sasuke and was about to deliver a critical strike but Sasuke quickly grabbed his wrist and pushed to the ground while he tried to keep him there. Narumi was surprised that her brother was pinned so easily but her worries were calmed when Menma reversed the gripped and threw Sasuke over his shoulder.

"Huh, you know I thought they'd be going for a fist fight but they're just trying throw each other out." said Naruto as he appeared next to Narumi with some chocolates. Narumi just waved and asked for some like they were great friends, but Mito just jumped at the sight of Naruto appearing out of thin air.

"Yeah, normally they would, but I guess today they're just taking it slow." said Narumi as she ate the chocolates. Narumi was used to Sasuke and Menma ending in draws or being put to an end by Itachi or Minato.

"Um, uh, hi, Naruto, right? How exactly do you know my little sister? If you don't mind me asking that is." said Mito as she butted in on the conversation. Mito was quite curious on how these two knew each other so well. She remembered meeting him a few days ago but they weren't this friendly before so she assumed that they were seeing each other.

"Oh, Naruto sparred with me yesterday! He's really good." said Narumi as she smiled at her older sister's worry about her knowing a boy well. Narumi normally didn't talk to anyone besides Hinata, her family, and store clerks so of course Mito was going to show worry at her suddenly knowing a boy.

"Yeah, but then that lady stepped in." said Naruto as he kept his eye on the fight between Sasuke and Menma. The two were now throwing fists but everyone was blocked so now they two were trying to burn away each others stamina.

Satsuki was about to yell at Sasuke to 'stop' but he dissappeared from sight and appeared just behind Menma, right before he drove his elbow into his back. Menma had spit fly out of his mouth as he was knocked to his knees, do to the air being knocked out as well, Menma was unprepared for a spin kick from Sasuke.

Sasuke stopped his assault and stood up straight, giving Menma one of his prideful smirks. Sasuke knew he improved since yesterday but he wanted to gauge just how much he did, and man he was surprised to see that he grossly surpassed Menma.

"I said it once and I'll say it again, 'Do you really think you and are equals'?" asked Sasuke as he knew Menma couldn't retort as he was trying to catch his breath. Menma was about to get back up but his lack of energy made him unable to do so.

"Well, our first impression is that you're all annoying." said a man as he appeared on one of the target logs. The man wore the usual jonin clothing with the difference being that the bottom half of his face was covered by a mask and his headband was pulled down so that it covered his left eye. This man was Kakashi Hatake, the last of Minato's genin team. Next to him was a nearly identical person with the exception that it was a female and she didn't cover her eyes.

"Ooo, are those out senseis?" asked Naruto as he finished eating his chocolates. Naruto was getting bored of waiting so when these two showed up he was already planning a prank. Naruto saw that the two liked to cover their face so he quickly set up a little contraption that would hook and pull off their masks when they came into the room.

"Hey! That's Kakashi-nee! Wow! Who's sensei is he?!" asked Narumi as she began jumping up and down. Kakashi stayed around his sensei Minato and was often at his house to teach and entertain the children. Mito just rolled her eyes at her sister's excitement. It was normal for Kakashi to be late so she wasn't mad at him for it, she was mad at Iruka for not telling her though, she could've been putting her time to better use!

"Hey, Satsuki, who is that guy?" asked Naruto as he saw that Satsuki visibly became happy to see the man. Or he thought it was the man.

"That guy is the twin brother of that lady right there. She's my moms pupil, her name is Katashi Hatake." said Satsuki as she pointed at lady leaning against a log. Naruto looked at her and tried to sense her emotion, but was unable to do so.

"Katashi, Kakashi. God that's annoying to remember." said Naruto as he was still trying to get a lock on Katashi's emotions, but was cut off as Kakashi appeared behind him in a swirl of leaves.

"What are doing?"

"Smoking crack! What's it look like I'm doing?" said Naruto as he didn't even bother to looked back at the surprise entrance of the man. Kakashi just gave Naruto a eye smile before he gripped the back of his head in annoyance. Kakashi was very protective of his sister and he didn't like the way Naruto looked at her since he eyed her like a piece of meat.

"Hey! Hands off my cute little student!" said Katashi as she grabbed Kakashi's hand. Katashi wasn't all dark and brooding like her brother, she was almost the opposite in fact. Katashi didn't mind her brother being protective of her, but she didn't want to have a bad start with her students. Katashi was ecstatic to have her own little team by her side. She found out she couldn't conceive a child, so when the opportunity came to watch over and care for someone.

"So, I'm with you?" asked Sasuke as he jumped up to the window and looked at Katashi in the eyes. Any normal person would've been embarrassed to be in such close proximity, but Katshi was a trained shinobi and Sasuke only cared for Izuna.

"Yes! Naruto, Satsuki, and Sasuke! Let's talk yeah?" said Katashi as she pulled the three away from Kakashi's students in a attempt to get their attention. Naruto was happy to see that Sasuke had improved since he wanted to ask how he was doing it. Naruto pushed that to the back of his mind before he pulled out more chocolates. Katashi had her students follow her up to the roof as she pulled her mask down to eat some of Naruto's chocolates. It's not that she didn't like her face or anything, she just liked annoying her older brother buy dressing like him.

As the team sat on their collective spots on the roof, they sat and waited for their teacher to speak but she never did. She just sat and smiled at the trio as they gave her confused looks.

"Aren't you gonna say something?" asked Satsuki as she waved her hands at her teacher. Really, it was weird to see her be quite. Almost as if she was...nervous. Truth be told Satsuki kind of forgot that Katashi was also a human with emotions since she was always happy and carefree.

"Hey! Give me a little time, I'm trying to come up with something. Ah ha! Okay so let's introduce ourselves." said Katashi as she began sweating by her students calculating eyes. Naruto, Sasuke, and Satsuki were already well acquainted so they thought it pretty useless to do so.

"I'll start then! I'm Katashi Hatake! My likes are shrimp, curry, and making friends!" said Katashi as she stopped Naruto from jumping off the ledge without even looking away at the Uchiha twins.

"I'm Naruto Victoria, and I like training, ramen, and making new friends. Even if thathat means picking an old people." said Naruto as he was still being held up by Katashi. Naruto didn't mean to upset Katashi by any means, no, not at all, he was paying attention to someone he saw on the street level.

"Hey! I'm not old! You little brat!" said Katashi as she Naruto over the head. Katashi wasn't too happy with this one since they hadn't even spent half an hour together and they were already on the wrong foot. Naruto just ignored her as he saw Kisuke walking along the street. He decided to call out to her.

"Hey! What??? Kisuke what the hell happened to you?" asked Naruto as he saw that Kisuke was actually pretty hurt for someone like herself. Naruto quicjly freed himself from Katashi's grip and landed next to her in a heartbeat.

"Seras.. Seras! She's gon-" said Kisuke but she was cut off by multiple kunai nailing her in the back. Naruto grabbed her falling body and quickly got the two of them out of sight of the four anbu that were each walking in a straight line. Naruto tried to sense their emotions but all he could feel was a huge strain coming from them as if they were trying to break something.

 _"That's it! They must be under a genjutsu."_ Naruro thought as he quickly threw four kunai, one for each anbu. He did it so fast that he wasn't able to see if they were down or not. Naruto looked back to see that the four anbu were laying unconscious on the ground.

 _"Guess, I doesn't take much to break the genjutsu."_ he thought as he saw that they were quickly coming back to their senses. Naruto was about to help them up but he felt Seras' emotions spike and then he heard an explosion come from the Hokage's office. Naruto saw that Kisuke was conscious again, so he ran over to her and asked what she was trying to tell her.

"Seras! She's gonna try and kill Minato!" said Kisuke as she spat out blood. Naruto just lost the color in her face and pieced together that she was under a genjutsu as well since she'd never do such a thing.

Naruto set Kisuke down and steeled himself to get ready to fight. He ran at full speed making little cracks with every step he took. He saw that the Hokage's Tower was lit ablaze and multiple jonin were using trying to put out the giant fire.

Naruto paused when he saw a man dressed in black with long black hair that touched the ground. For some reason Naruto just stopped to eye him with fear. It was all he felt when he dove into the man's emotions. He wasn't sure if the man was in fear or he was. There was just fear, nothing but absolute fear.

"Everyone one evacuate!" yelled Jiraiya as the flames grew and the man dissappeared from sight. Naruto saw that the flames burst outwards as he calmed himself down from the overwhelming fear.

"Minato! Jiraiya we have to help him!" yelled Orochimaru as he threw off his burning jonin jacket. Orochimaru and Jiraiya were about to jump back into the fire but they were quickly slammed down into the ground by a golden blur. The blur quickly left the two and went back into fire, only to be launched into the air.

"Every jonin in the area! Restrain her!" yelled Minato as he pointed towards the blur. As soon as Naruto heard him say 'her' he knew that the blur was Seras. Not being one to sit idly by Naruto summoned Benihime from a scroll and rushed Seras to try and break the genjutsu.

"Seras! You need to listen to me!" said Naruto as he hit her with the hilt of the sword and let her gather herself. Naruto didn't want to hurt his sister so he just went for fast precise attacks to disable her. Seras haired over shadowed her eyes so Naruto couldn't stare in her blue eyes.

"There's only one person I have to listen to! That's my master! He's shown me a world far better than this!" shouted Seras as her left arm was enveloped in a dark energy. Seras began attacking Naruto with a smile on her face and her arm sprouted out some tentacles that wrapped around his sword.

"Seras-nee! Come on, you don't believe that! You need to break the genjutsu!" said Naruto as he freed his sword and jumped back from Seras.

"Genjutsu?! Genjutsu?! You think my master is so low he'd need to rely on such a distasteful thing?!" yelled Seras she ran at Naruto and grabbed the back of his head before she slammed his face into the ground, caving it in. Naruto was unprepared for the rage so he was of course whipped by Seras. Naruto was beginning to wonder what kind of genjutsu would make a person become so obsessed with someone, it really baffled him.

"Seras! Get your ass over here! It's time to go!" shouted the 'fear' man, as Naruto had dubbed him. He was now showing his face which held a blood thirtsy grin and gleamed with scarlet eyes.

Without any hesitation, Seras ran over to the fear man right after she jammed a piece of debris into Naruto's thigh, immobilizing him. Naruto fell to the ground as Benihime dissapeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto was quickly surrounded by a trio of anbu as Seras hopped next to the fear man.

"M-maste! Ahh! Please more!" said Seras as her breasts were grabbed by the fear man and he sucked her neck. When Naruto saw this his heart shattered into nothingness because the woman of his life willing kiss and beg another man.

"Sorry, slut. We have to revive the others." said the fear man as the flames surrounded the two and shot into the sky in two different directions. Naruto laid down into the ground and let the sadness of losing Seras to someone else pull him into unconscious.

"Naruto..., I'm so sorry..." said Kisuke as she appeappeared by his side with bandages wrapped around her. She knew he loved her more than anything so when he saw the same scene her thoughts switched to her student's mental state. Kisuke picked him up in her arms and rushed him to the clan compound.

 **( Time Skip- 8 days )**

 **( Scene Change- Naruto's Mindscape )**

Naruto's mindscape had changed again, only this time instead of improvement it was shattered. The clan house was burned down to almost nothing, the training field was upside down in the air. But lastly the vault that held Benihime's full power was right in the middle of the mindscape instead of outside of it. And Naruto...Naruto was laying right in front of a blue pool of energy.

"Naruto..." said Kisuke as she floated down to him and sat next to him. She knew he was hurt but didn't think it was this bad.

"Kisuke? I'm fine... Just hurt you know, feels like my heart just got kicked in the balls." said Naruto as he leaned up against the vault.

"What happened here?" asked Kisuke as she pulled Naruto's head into her lap and brushed his hair. Kisuke didn't like being all mushy but for here pupil she'd do just about anything.

"Well, I came here and Benihime was threatening to drop the training ground on me so I locked her up." said Naruto as he let the years from his eyes dry up. He knew that it wasn't Seras but it just hurt so much to see her look at someone else with those eyes that only he ever saw.

"Ha, yeah, she can be annoying sometimes. If you want we could go looking for Seras and break the genjutsu to get her back..." said Kisuke as she looked up at the crimson sky. She really didn't want to take an inexperienced kid like Naruto out into the field but she knew it'd be better than the alternative, which was Naruto going out on his own.

"I'd liked to too, but Seras is strong she'll handle herself. In the meantime I need to get stronger so I can help." said Naruto while he lost the frown from his face and replaced it with a force grin. He knew that in his current state he'd never be any real help, he'd only get in the way.

"Hey, um Kisuke? Why were those guys holding you down in that abandoned lab?" asked Naruto as he wasn't quite sure how to ask such a question.

"Oh, that was just some old friends! They wanted me dead and I didn't want to be dead." said Kisuke as she placed her hat on her head and plastered chesire cat smile as well. Naruto just rolled his eyes at Kisuke's answer. He knew that wasn't the case but it didn't matter too much since he was sure that he and Kisuke would be able to take on anyone.

"What's the fastest way to level up?" questioned Naruto. He knew that term didn't really make sense but he liked it. 'Level up', it was a game to him.

"Well, the fastest way to do that is to fight someone who leaks soul energy so you progress faster." said Kisuke as she kept brushing Naruto's hair. She quite liked using her past times to talk and hang out with Naruto.

"Oh, so that's what that was..." said Naruto as he sat up and brushed the back of his head in embarrassment. Naruto was wondering why he and Sasuke had progressed so much but now he understood, it was because of him. Naruto was supposed to keep a lid on his soul energy but it was impossible to do while he fought so his energy must've sparked something inside of Sasuke.

"What did you do?" asked Kisuke as she was behind Naruto with her sword in hand within seconds. Naruto knew he was in deep shit now, when he trained with Kisuke he promised he'd keep his energies in check, something he completely failed to do.

"Um, well, remember when you said I had to keep my energy in check?" asked Naruto as he knew that Kisuke would understand what he meant when he said this.

"GOD DAMN IT! WHO THE HELL WAS IT?!" yelled Kisuke as she grabbed Naruto's collar. Kisuke knew there'd be something he messed up so she wasn't actually mad but she needed to act as if she was so the point would get across.

"I-it w-was the U-uchiha! S-sasuke!" said Naruto right before Kisuke grabbed his shirt and threw him at training field in the sky. Naruto screamed all the way when he thought there was gonna be more to Kisuke's discipline, but be the wonderful teacher she was she just left to go take care of the problem that had arised.

 **( Scene Change- Victorian Compound )**

Back in the present Kisuke was laying next to an unconscious Naruto with his head planted in her breasts. _'Another time fishcake.'_ thought Kisuke as she pushed him off the couch and left to deal with Sasuke.

Kisuke didn't know where he'd be so she opted to just go to the Hokage monument and sense for any chakra signature that resembled Mikoto's. Kisuke used to be good friends with Mikoto so she could remember what her chakra signature.

It took awhile for Kisuke to get to the monument since she was just strolling along the streets. Kisuke didn't mind Naruto's foolishness since she herself dealt with the same problem when she encountered Benihime. As a scientist with the power to discover and create change Kisuke did plenty of foolish things in her early adult hood.

"5 signatures. I have my work cut out fir me." said Kisuke as she dissapeared in a red lightning bolt similar to Minato **Flying Thunder God** technique. This jutsu was was just an evolved version of the technique called **Body Flicker**. The difference being that it was a lot faster, but because of this it was hard to slow down in combat.

 **( Scene Change- Naruto's Mindscape )**

Naruto was recreating his part of the clan compound when the vault that was holding Benihime starting to shake.

"Oh kami, I completely forgot about her..." said Naruto in a dreary voice before Benihime ripped through the door and growled at a scared Naruto l. She let her energy run wild and ran up to him. Expecting a hit Naruto put his arms up but was surprised to feel her hug him.

"I'm so sorry Naruto... Nobody should go through such a thing." she said as she pulled Naruto into an embracing hug. Naruto just let her do as he pleased since he knew better than to push her away. He had done so once and she ignored him for a while week. Well a week in the mindscape anyways.

"I, uh, I gotta go help Kisuke." said Naruto as he reached behind her and tied her kimono and wiped her tears from her face before he left. Naruto hated that he not only made Kisuke sad but also Benihime as well, his problems were his and his alone. He enjoyed the concern but when that concern negatively impacted their moods he didn't like it one bit.

 **( Scene Change- Victorian Compound )**

Naruto woke up only to find that he was laying on the ground with his ass in the air. " _Damn it Kisuke._ thought Naruto as he got up and was going to change his clothes before going out to find Kisuke but stopped when he saw that the door to the basement, which was in the kitchen, had the same glow underneath it as Seras had around her arm.

Being cautious Naruto summoned Benihime from the seal on his wrist and slowly crept towards the basement. Naruto opened the door and looked into it to see that the wall held a sigil on it that glowed crimson. Naruto knew he saw that same crimson somewhere but he couldn't remember where. He turned the light on and the eye in the middle of the sigil focused on him.

 _"You bear the Victoria name. Do you accept the gift?"_ a voiced asked as it rung inside his head. Naruto fell to his knees and gripped the sides of his head to try and decrease the pain.

"Now, now, who the hell are you?" asked Benihime as she manifested and came to Naruto's defense and ended the intense feeling that was inside his head. Naruto was thankful as she finally came to his aid without a snarky comment.

 _"Do you accept?"_ the voice asked again not even caring for Benihime's question. Naruto knew Benihime was gonna get upset so he covered his ears but was surprised by her once again when she wrapped her arms around his neck and stayed behind him.

"Well go on, accept it let's see what wants!" said Benihime as her eyes sparkled in curiosity. It was the one in ten moments like these that Naruto remembered she was similar to Kisuke when it came to new things no one's ever seen before.

Doing as she said Naruto nodded and the wall split open to reveal an extra room within the house hold. Naruto and Benihime walked into it to see what they could find. By now both of the two had sparkles in their eyes as they let their curiosity take hold.

Onside the new room they were scrolls with a 'V' on them to signify that they were in fact Victorian clan scrolls. The two smiled at each other and quickly broke apart to read all the scrolls.

"Holy Crap! They're jutsus here!"

 **( Scene Change- Uchiha Clan Compound )**

Kisuke was sitting on the clan wall with a syringe in hand. Kisuke found out that Itachi and Mikoto were off shopping and the sisters were off doing something together, what it was she didn't care. Sasuke was trying to climb a tree with his hands so Kisuke saw this as the perfect opportunity to inject him with a vaccine that would reject any energy from Naruto.

"Hehehe, time to go..." said Kisuke as her hat came down and over shadowed her eyes. Kisuke left her spot on the wall and quickly inject the liquid into Sasuke at speeds so fast he didn't even see her.

Kisuke just left the Uchiha compound and just took a little stroll through the village. She was pleasantly playing with kids she came across and just being nice to people. She was playing hopscotch with some kids with she was suddenly in the Hokage's office.

"And, 1, 2, 4, Hey! What's the deal Mina?" asked Kisuke as she teased him with the nickname that he hated. Minato just kept staring st her with his electric blue eyes.

"What happened?" Minato asked her while keeping hhis cold face. Minato was a good friend for Kisuke and he enjoyed her company but when she went off on missons without proper consent and got his shinobi hurt he had to take action.

"Oh the misson, well you see that man wasn't quite as old as we thought." said Kisuke as she sat down in front of him and pour some drinks of sake she had up her sleeve.

"Explain."

 **( Flashback- Yesterday )**

"Ahahahaha, my blood lives!!!" shouted the fear man as he was now standing up but still binded to the wall. The man had wrinkly old skin and sadistic smile on his face.

"What the hell? That's my relative?" Seras said as she peaked over Kisuke's shoulder and looked at the shriveled up man. Seras was finding it hard to believe that such an horrid person with black hair was her relative.

"Seems like it. I can see it though, you're both crazy." said Kisuke as she and her group were beginning to unchain the man. This was the first fuck up. Right when the first one was gonna let him go the fear man bit one of the guards and threw him at the others taking them all out with just a swift movement. No one was dead but they weren't able to fight either.

As this happened Seras was already firing the **Great Fireball Technique** at the man. This was the second fuck up. Seras' chakra had become poisoned when she touched the seal to open the door so when she charged and molded the chakra the fear man already devised a plan. As the fireball made contact with the fear man it simple shrunk in size until till it was nothing more than a little flame.

"Right back at ya!" the man said as the fireball grew at least four times larger than the one Seras had fired. The flames knocked Kisuke back and burned her elbows and face. The damage wasn't anything Kisuke was used to so she quickly succumbed to unconscious. Seras was used to beatings but give her fire and she was sure she was just like everyone else.

Seras on the other hand was knocked down by the man's attack. She thought that it was over and they'd have been beaten. But she was proven wrong when the man walked over to her and grabbed her by the hair.

"Hmph, a virgin huh? I got just the jutsu..." said the man as he gut pinched Seras and kissed her when she open her mouth to get more air. As the man did this he released his chakra into Seras turning him into what she was most affectionate to.

After that was all a blur to Kisuke. She saw how the duo literally leaped passed all the five levels of the prison but that was it. Afterwards she woke up and was going to tell Minato but she stumbled across Naruto first before being unable to walk anymore.

 **( Flashback End )**

"So that's it. Bastard got me and stole my son's girlfriend. Damn coward." said Kisuke as she was now surrounded by empty saucers. Minato was fairing any better. He too drank alot of sake but he was more delusional than drunk. He was his Hokage jacket over his head and his legs up on his desk.

"Your son? Awwww, that's adorable K-chan!" said Minato as he didn't want to miss the chance to get back at her for always teasing her. As soon as she blushed Minato dismissed the playful the playful atmosphere and began business.

"So the criminal that there was no record of single handedly beat you, Seras, and five trained guards? Kisuke who the hell was this guy?!" asked Minato as he made himself presentable. Minato didn't know someone was capable of doing so, even in a weakened state. He himself wouldn't have a difficult time with Seras since she was known to be violent by Nature.

"I dunno', the dude was pale and had long black hair. That doesn't match any reports that the prison still had." said Kisuke as she finished packing up her drinker saucers.

"Hmm, who locked him up?" questioned Minato as he looked at the ceiling in deep thought. If it was someone in the village maybe they could ask them about the prisoner and go off of that.

"The Victoria clan did. He was deemed dangerous by them so he was sealed away." Kisuke explained as she drew a diagram of the man and showed a crowd of people throwing him in the pit.

"Sealed? How'd he get out that?" Minato asked. It was more to himself but Kisuke didn't know so she asked him.

"Well the seal on the door kept him from getting out so I had Seras open it." said Kisuke like it common sense. Kisuke was smart when it came to science and a few particular jutsu's in her arsenal.

"Kisuke sealing someone away means you seal away their conscious while the body becomes nothing more than a shell." said Minato as he explained that people couldn't be literally sealed away and that they have to be sealed away in parts. They were a few exceptions to this like the Kyuubi brothers whom were able to seal their enemies in a guard.

"They must've just forgot about him." surmised Minato as this was the only reason he could think about why someone from the first Hokage's era would be imprisoned and was still there till this day.

"Either that or they died before they could finish." said Kisuke as she gave an alternate choice. It was common for clans to die out quickly during the waring states but one that was in the center of the village would've been very difficult to do. Unless it was from someone who was in the village, similar to the Uchiha.

The two stopped there as Jiraiya and Orochimaru arrived to 'escort' Minato to the family dinner. This became a normality since it was common for Minato to miss the dinner by being occupied since he always tried to finish the paperwork.

"You're welcome to come you know. Everyone there loves you and I'm sure the kids would as well." Minato said as he extended his hand towards his friend. It had been a long time since the two have hung out together with her supposed death and all.

"No, thanks. I gotta go check in on Naruto." said Kisuke as she waved off his invitation. Kisuke did want to go but she knew that Minato was the only one that actually cared for existence, everyone else just gave her bad looks. When they were all younger Jiraiya had voiced that Kisuke was a horrible influence on Minato so she stayed away from him but then Minato just kept coming back and back again. It really pissed off Jiraiya but when Minato gave him an unknown ultimatum he shut his trap.

"Suit yourself."

 **( Scene Change- Victorian Compound )**

Naruto and Benihime were still reading scrolls and were pleasantly surprised to find out that the clan had other branches in almost every other major village. The except being Iwagakure since the clan members refused to go there.

More interesting news was that there was a copy of the sealing used on the 'fear man'. Benihime had decided to study since she didn't recognize any if the symbols on the scroll. She figured out that it was the seal to the cell door and that the clan used for almost everything. Like this hidden door for instance.

"Wow, so the seal doesn't require an actual blood relative, just someone who bears the name Victoria can access these vaults. The scroll says that there's more to sealing someone away..." Explained Benihime as she saw the impatient look Naruto had on his face. Benihime read that the fear man was so strong the his body was able to move around with his conscience, which was why his body was sealed away. Benihime was excited that SHE, an almost immortal being, found something new in this world. She thought that this world had nothing new to offer her but she was proven wrong by this very secretive clan.

"Wow, the seal holding that guy was in two parts. The first was his conscience gets sealed away which should've basically made him brain dead, only for reason his body was able to move around. The second was that they sealed away his body."

"Wow that's pretty scary. A dude with a will so strong he could move around without his conscience. I can see how that might be useful, I guess. Anything on the genjutsu used on Seras?" asked Naruto. He really did like all the jutsu's he discovered but he wanted a genjutsu to see if it was the one that possessed Seras.

"Nothing here about that. Says that this vault was offensive and a defensive jutsu storage vault. There's a sealing, genjutsu, and taijutsu on the outskirts of Kirigakure." said Benihime as she pulled out an inventory scroll. She knew he'd probably want to go out there to see the vault for himself and she did too, the many hidden technique's were just calling out to her.

"We should go check that out, if we ever get a mission out there." said Naruto as he was looking at some more scrolls. He wanted to go out there very bad but a nagging piece in the back of his mind told him to stay and be a shinobi.

"Fine, we could do that too. Although I think you and i should go right no-" started Benihime but she cut herself off as a nock on the front door was heard. She was getting a little annoyed by always being interrupted by everyone. Benihime was used to being the center of attention for all her owners, so when Naruto's main attention was on anything but her she became insanely jealous.

The two quickly ran upstairs and swung the door open, only to be surprised to see Katashi. Katashi stayed behind and told her other two students of a test she was gonna have tomorrow. It tool her brother nagging her to make her find out where Naruto lived to go tell him the news.

"Mind if I come in? I have so exciting news!" said Katashi as she flashed Naruto a smile. It was currently raining outside so Katashi was soaked in clothing, this only further outlined her body figure.

Letting her in Naruto quickly gave a towel to dry herself up with. The two went to the living room to talk about Katashi's news.

"So what'd you want to talk about?" asked Naruto as he laid back into the couch. He wanted to go and study the scrolls more rather than talk to Katashi. It's not that he disliked or anything he'd just prefer that more.

"Well after you took off to help Kisuke me and your teammates decided on a test for tomorrow, which is in a few minutes." said Katashi as she looked at the clock in the house. She liked Naruto's house, it was very comfy and nice looking to her. Katashi lived in a cramped apartment complex that was free for shinobi. She hated it. Everyone who lived there either only had sex with people for meaningless sex or just partied hard till 4 am.

"Oh, yeah, she needed my help." said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Naruto felt hurt to have to remember the events after that, It was helpful that he found a vault of jutsus but he knew that he'd still miss Seras.

"She? So the rumors are true? That's nice to know. Is she here right now?" questioned Katashi as she looked around the house. Katashi was a little fan of Kisuke and had met her own several occasions, which turned into very awkward moments since she usually geeked out when meeting him in his male body.

"Umm, I don't think so. Last I saw her she was heading off to take care of some business." The business that Naruto was talking about was Kisuke giving Sasuke 'medicine', as Kisuke put it, that would prevent Sasuke from sucking up any more of Naruto's leaking soul energy.

"Oh, well that's a shame. I gotta to get going it was nice seeing you." said Katashi as she set down the towel Naruto had given her and left through the front door. Naruto just waved good bye and went back down stairs to see Benihime surrounded by scrolls.

"Man, you and Kisuke and really alike." said Naruto as he put his hand on his hip and just looked at her. Naruto was too busy being confident to notice a scroll coming his way. Benihime didn't like being compared to others since she was used to being praised instead of compared, especially to a liar like Kisuke.

"Hey! Do that again and me and you are gonna have another fight!" said Naruto as he stuck out his fist to emphasize his point. The fight Naruto was referring to was the one he had with Benihime when he returned to the mindscape after his fight with Seras.

"Phf, Listen to this. "A Soul Of An innocent may be used to oppress a Hellsing." said Benihime as she showed Naruto that the scroll she was reading was marked with an "H" instead of the "V" he was used to.

"The hell is an Hellsing?" asked Naruto as he scratched his head in confusion. Naruto knew that the Victoria were secretive since Seras had told him before, but he didn't think they'd be secretive enough to have hidden vaults through out the world.

"It's the name the clan went by before Victoria."

"And a soul of an innocent? Yeah right! Everyone's soul becomes corrupt, from the moment they're born they sin. And oppress like, make a slave?" asked Naruto as he sat down ready for another explanation. Benihime liked that Naruto asked question after question, his other owners were mainly old farts and knew a little more than she did so her knowledge was useless to them but to Naruto it was all new.

"I've heard that an innocent soul could be made possible by killing someone before they make a sin. So before they're born." Explained Benihime as she dismissed Naruto's previous statement. Such a thought was enough to make even the hardest of men cringe. To kill a child while still in the womb was a mad thought by itself but to harvest it's soul as well would make anybody want to cringe.

"Man, how do these innocent souls enslave me?" asked Naruto as he tightened his fist. He couldnt understand how an innocent soul would be able overcome one that had a sin by its side.

"Well, an innocent soul can completely wipe out others so it matches it own. In doing so this would either kill or enslave someone." said Benihime as she walked over to Naruto and gave him a hug.

"I wouldn't worry though. No one's getting to you, cause first they gotta go through me." said Benihime as she squeezed Naruto tight. She could feel his fear a mile way and decided that she'd comfort him to calm himself down.

"Thanks..." was all Naruto said. He didn't return the hug but he didn't deny it either. He felt like hugging someone other than Seras right now would be betraying her, call him crazy but that's what he thought.

"Come on, let's go to bed." said Benihime as she released Naruto and grabbed his hand. She didn't mind that he didn't return her hug, she was used to such treatment. It's not that Naruto was always like this but her past owners were all too prideful to return her kind gesture. she understood Naruto was just too hurt to return hers so she let it past.

The two went upstairs with Benihime going into Kisuke's room and Naruto going into his. He knew that Benihime was able to manifest into a clone and get some time away from him, but he also knew it only lasted a few hours.

"Man... Heh, I already miss you Seras." said Naruto as he sat down in front of his bed and let his thoughts wonder.

Naruto didn't get any sleep last night.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Damn, it's been awhile and I apologize. I've been busy with school so apologies. I don't really know why but for the most of this chapter it felt a little iffy, I don't know how to describe it but it just didn't feel right. Kinda like Chapter** **3...**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

"Naruto"- Person Talking

 _"Naruto"- Person Thinking_

 **"Naruto"- Bijuu/ Summons Talking**

 ** _"Naruto"- Bijuu/ Summons Thinking_**

 **Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. any other copy righted sources I use belong to their respective companies, myself not included.**

 **Keep Up the great work on follows everybody! It really lifts my spirits. And as for the internet _tough_ guy that told not to make demands of him. Fuck you. ****Wonder if that'll get me a few laughs or not. Who knows?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Right now in Konoha it was dawn and Naruto, Satsuki, and Sasuke were sitting in a circle just talking about things. It started off with them talking about a plan which they agreed on and what they thought of their former classmates. Satsuki and Sasuke both disliked their old classmates, calling them annoying and pathetic. Naruto just remained quiet since he didn't really know anybody in that class.

"Sooo, you kissed my sister?" asked Sasuke as he took a bite out an energy he had. Sasuke didn't really care since he knew it was an accident, he just wanted to try and see if you could push Naruto's buttons a little bit.

"Meh, it was more of we kissed each other." said Naruto as he didn't show any signs of being bothered by the memory. It did bother him but he saw through Sasuke's attempt and just played along.

"Why you...Again?! Your talking behind my back?" asked Satsuki as she appeappeared behind Sasuke with a dark aura behind her. Satsuki was used to her brother talking about her to others behind her back but she really got annoyed when it was Naruto of all people.

"Hey Satsuki you said that we could talk about said kiss at a later date so let's talk." said Naruto as he stood up and waved her to distract her from her angry. Naruto knew if they fought right now they'd be too tired out for the test.

"F-fine. We'll talk over here then." said Satsuki as she grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him away from Sasuke. Satsuki was embarrassed at first when Naruto brought up the kiss since he knew the experience first hand.

"So I guess since it was my fault I'd make it up to you." said Naruto as he was just spit balling his way through an apology. Satsuki just rolled her eyes at what she thought was just a cheap trick to get a date with her.

"Oh yeah, like what? Take me on a date?" asked Satsuki incredulously. Really though, did Naruto find her that gullible? Satsuki was gonna hit Naruto if she didn't like his answer.

"Well no, I was thinking I could teach a jutsu, or something along those lines, hehe." said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head and gave a nervous smile. The whole 'date' thing made Naruto nervous since the idea never even crossed his mind or anything.

"Oh? Y-yes, that'll work t-too." said Satsuki as she gained a light blush. What the hell Naruto? When a girl mentions a date you'd take her on a date right? Well Satsuki didn't care either way since she'd learn a new jutsu.

"Okay, um, here! It's a scroll about a **Mindscape Jutsu.** I used it all the time to pass class." said Naruto as he pulled three scrolls out of his pockets. The scroll he gave Satsuki was about calming oneself to change or control their mindscape. His reason for having this was that Benihime was refusing to fix his mindscape from their little scuffle so it was up to him to learn how.

"Umm thanks? What are those other two?" asked Satsuki as she pointed to the two scrolls Naruto had in his possession. Her curiosity always took effect of her so when she saw Naruto had two other scrolls she couldn't help but ask.

"This one is just a defensive stance and this one is just a plain old history book." said Naruto as he held the two in separate hands. He lied. About both of them actually. They were jutsus, one that could siphon off chakra from attacks or people and the other one was one that Naruto had thought of himself but wasn't entirely sure if it was possible.

"Whatcha' guys doin'?" asked Katashi as she appeared in a swirl of leaves behind the two. She had a knowing smirk on her face since she thought that these two were up to something naughty. Instead of copying her brother, this time Katashi wore open toed sandals with jonin pants and a tank top that left little to imagination.

"Satsuki wanted compensation for my accidental kiss yesterday." said Naruto in a passive voice. Naruto wasn't actually calm or anything, nope, how could he when his sensei wore such an exposing outfit.

"Oh? How odd. Most girls would rather take a little hunk like you out on a date." said Katashi as she jabbed Naruto in the shoulder. She was so happy! Two of her little students had kissed! Katashi lived playing matchmaker for the people in her life, hell she was the one that set up Kurenai and Asuma.

"Hmm, can we get on with the test?" Satsuki interrupted as she was now away from the two. She didn't mind Katashi's comment since she was happy to not be like the other girls in her class.

"Yeah, we've been waiting for about thirty minutes." said Sasuke as he joined the group and conversation. Sasuke was already annoyed that Satsuki had left him alone but he became even more so when they didn't tell him their sensei had shown up.

"Of course! The terms of the test will be this! Take a bell and you pass." said Katashi as she presented them with three bells while she traced her finger under Naruto's lips to tease him. She liked to tease her comrades and she thought she'd start with the one with the most confidence.

"That's it? This is gonna be easy." said Sasuke as he flashed a confident smirk. Perhaps Katashi has misjudged her students. Sasuke was definitely the most confident, almost arrogant. Naruto on the other hand was something that she kept misreading.

Sasuke didn't waste any time before he threw a kunai at Katashi and rushed her position. Katashi threw her own kunai to deflect Sasuke's but by the time she did that Sasuke was already next to her ready to fight. Sasuke stepped up on Katashi's knee and was off the ground, he was about to raise his knee to hit her nose but Katashi stopped his plans when she hit butted him in the stomach knocking him down to the ground.

"You have to craft better plans Sasuke-kun." said Katashi as she placed her foot on the side of his head. She knew she might come off as villainous to her other students but that was her main importance now. Looking over to where the other two were Katashi only saw Naruto standing there. He was twirling a kunai around his finger while slowly walking towards the two.

 _"What are you planning?"_ thought Katashi as she squinted her eyes at Naruto's position. She noticed that he was leaving himself right open for a kunai so she threw one at him. She waited fir Naruto to dodge but he didn't, he just kept coming closer and closer to the two. She was gonna tell him to move but than the kunai just bounced off him.

"What are you up to Naruto?" questioned Katashi as she stared him down. She's seen such a thing done before so she wasn't to surprised to see happen. Naruto didn't respond to her, he just smirked and ran at her. The next thing Katashi knew was that Naruto was in front of her and more weight was added to her back, knocking her down. What happened was that Satsuki made it above Katashi in a tree and covered Katashi's face with a jacket while Naruto pulled her feet.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and was gonna pull him out but Sasuke stopped him by punching him in the stomach. Now the punch didn't stun Naruto by any means, none at all. But nonetheless he stopped and let Sasuke do as he pleased.

Sasuke turned around to see Katashi was now standing up and fixing her. Seeing this as a chance he kicked her in stomach, making her stop her movement. Naruto sucked in his teeth while Satsuki just shook her head.

"He gonna get it." said Naruto as he started to back away into the shadows as well. If there was one thing he learned from Seras, it was to never hurt a girl while she's busy.

Katashi quickly grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and punched him in the jaw, knocking him not only to the ground, but unconscious as well. She huffed as she fixed her outfit, it was wrong of her to do it but a boy his age should know better. She knew it was kind of her fault for wearing such a flimsy outfit but this boy just got on her nerves with his arrogance.

"Satsuki!" Katashi abruptly yelled as she jumped out of the way of a blurring object. She yelled Satsuki because she thought it was her attacking but she was corrected when she saw Naruto go up in a poof of smoke. _"Shadow Clone."_ thought Katashi as she looked back at were the clone came from. _"If he can throw something that's the same weight as himself he'd be an annoyance in taijutsu, but at the speed he threw at, it'd be best to ignore a fight."_ thought Katashi as she continued to scan the area.

Right as she finished her thoughts Satsuki dropped on her again, only this time instead of her landing on Katashi, she was stopped mid way when Katashi held her in the air.

"Too slow, little one." said Katashi as she smiled at Satsuki. She knew that Satsuki hated nicknames so she used that to her advantage and attempted to get under her skin. Katashi thought she had stopped Satsuki's plan but she was corrected when another one of Naruto's clones hit her in the stomach making her drop Satsuki and lose her stored air.

After that Katashi quickly dispelled the clone by stopping it with a kunai. She quickly got up to pin Satsuki but stopped when she saw she and Naruto both had a bell.

"Well, your guy's teamwork is amazing! Although, you could've added Sasuke to the plan as well." said Katashi as she got up off the ground and dusted herself off. She loved that their was not only romance but also teamwork within her team.

"Yeah, he didn't pick up on the plan." said Satsuki as she turned her head at her unconscious brother. Satsuki saw this as a chance for payback for him talking about her behind her back.

"Well, you two pass. As for Sasuke, he'll have to earn his bell separately." said Katashi as patted the unconscious Naruto. She knew she had to work on the teamwork but with Sasuke's arrogance that would be an extremely difficult task.

After that Naruto and Satsuki went back to the center of the training field to wait for Sasuke to get his bell. The two were talking about their hobbies and dislikes, even cracking a few jokes about Itachi's need to clean everything up.

Over with Katashi she woke Sasuke up and was currently fighting him to a stalemate. Everything Sasuke threw at her she easily countered with her own attacks. This had been going on for over thirty minutes now and didn't look like Sasuke was gonna change.

"Sasuke, you're acting like you're invincible, going towards a wall whilst thinking it will begin to crumble at your feet." said Katashi as she grabbed Sasuke's head and pinned him to the ground again. "Keep this up and you won't get pass anything." said Katashi as she stared Sasuke in the eye. She wanted Sasuke to try a different tactic but also to have Naruto and Satsuki assist him.

Sasuke broke free and fired his **Great Fireball Technique** at Katashi in hopes of hitting her, sadly though she expected this and had a **Substitution Jutsu** ready to use. Sasuke was too surprised to get back into action before he was sent through the air straight at Naruto and Satsuki who were practicing the jutsu Naruto shared.

Unprepared Satsuki was hit by flying brother. Naruto was still sitting where he was, just calmly blinking at the two. He was used to flying bodies since Kisuke would always be punked by Benihime in the mindscape. But nonetheless he stopped his teachings and stood up in front of to.

Satsuki pushed her brother off her and calmly got up off the ground. She was told by Naruto that when practicing this jutsu people sometimes get stronger feelings from their emotions or weaker, and it seemed like hers were weaker.

"Hey, how long do these effects last?" asked Satsuki since these effects made her question their duration do to the fearful consequence. Naruto just looked at, then Sasuke then back to her. He was thinking of a way to use his soul energy without exposing it to Satsuki, he thought about using the same drug Kisuke used on Sasuke to fend her off from his soul energy, but then Kisuke's words telling him to master keeping a hold on his energies rang in his head.

"Normally five minutes but if you go in full a day then probably an hour. Don't worry though, the drawback gets weaker the more you use it." said Naruto as he kept looking at Satsuki and Sasuke. He was studying the aura that had appear around him after he was given the drug, and comparing it to the aura around Satsuki. The only difference was that Sasuke's was moving around his body at a much faster pace than Satsuki's.

"What's this useful for again?" asked Satsuki as she helped the tired out Sasuke, whom had stayed quiet this entire time trying to understand the jutsu. He figured that if he heard enough talk about the jutsu he'd eventually learn how to do it.

"Well, I learned that you could manipulate the time pace in their so 1 second out here could potentially be days in there, which would help when mastering jutsu's." said Naruto as he stopped looking back and forth at the two. He figured that he'd just learn to seal his energy than rather and figure out the drug Kisuke used.

"Never heard of such a thing! How the hell is that even possible?" asked Sasuke as he gained his energy back and got in Naruto's face. He was immediately angered when he saw the two being over friendly with each other and already helping each other grow stronger.

"Well, that back fired. I thought getting him over would leave an opening for some teamwork." said Katashi as she threw a kunai between the two. She was a little upset that all they could was bicker but that quickly changed when all three of them went up in smoke.

 _"Shadow Clones?! No, just clones."_ thought Katashi as she analyzed the jutsu and scanned the area for the real team. She was impressed that they fooled her enough to draw her out into the open, it was very hard to do that by normal standards and yet her cute student did all by them selves.

As Katashi turned a fireball erupted from beneath her, which into turn made her roll out of the way. This is exactly what Sasuke wanted as he leaped out from the ground where she currently was and tackled her successfully pinning her to the ground. He thought he had her at a still mate, but he soon found out that Katashi had very little shame.

Katahsi quickly kissed Sasuke, full squared on the lips and took his shock to her advantage, throwing him off her and into the tree. She quickly ran off to him and punched his throat, holding him to the tree. She noticed that he had a yellow stand of hair which made her question him.

"Hey, what the he-" started Katashi as she was cut off by another Sasuke coming in and tackling her whilst taking a bell.

After her and Sasuke number 2 landed on the ground, it hit her. The Sasuke that fired a fire ball at her was Satsuki and the one she had kissed was a henged Naruto. She was happy! Not only were all her students working together, but they were able to divide a plan that tricked even her! Katashi saw this as such a great feat because her analytical skills rivaled that of a sharigan user's.

"My goodness, you guys are a great team! Can't wait to talk to Izuna about this." said Katashi as she sat up and praised her little team. She couldn't wait to compare her teams to the others. She had an ongoing bet with her brother to see whether or not who was better and she bet him a date that hers was the best.

Katashi knew her brother held romantic feelings for her and she did as well but she just couldn't resist turning the normally passive man into a blushing mess whenever the chance arrived. She was surprised that her reflexes kicked in when she kissed Naruto. Her lips still had his taste glazed over him.

"Hehe, yeah. So, uh, now what? Do we just go home and wait till the next meeting?" asked Satsuki as she checked on the tired Naruto whom was rubbing his neck. She saw that he was coughing a little and still had some drool left behind by Katashi. She wiped it off and helped him off the ground.

"Now that you mention it, I guess we could go grab a bite." said Katashi as she summoned her jonin jacket and equipped it. She knew she'd never hear the end of it if she went into town wearing a flimsy outfit so she decided to stop trying to tease the boys on her team.

The team left the training grounds and ate at a popular barbecue that was known for it's free buffets. The group chose a booth and talked about each and what they wanted to do. The night was fun for eeveryone with Katashi making a few jokes here and there. It ended with traditional goodbye and Katashi and Naruto walking away to together with Sasuke and Satsuki walking the other way.

"Hey, Naruto, uh, about that kiss. W-was I any g-good?" asked Katashi as she stopped walking and let her student see her shy persona. Truth be told Katashi never really focused on sharpening her kissing skills and from the look on Naruto's face earlier she wasn't too good at it.

"Of course you were, it was nice." said Naruto as he just kept walking. He didn't like that he already kissed two other girls since hhe only held romantic feelings for Seras. Naruto hated that his excuse for turning down either one of these girls would be 'sorry, can't date you because I'm in love with my sister who just happens to be under control of the enemy.'

"You don't have to lie. And don't worry I know you only like that Sister of yours." said Katashi as she caught up to Naruto and placed her hand on his shoulder. She guessed that he was just being nice to her by reading his body language so she asked that he be truthful.

"He, what can I say? You were amazing." was all Naruto said before he left in a swirl of leaves. Naruto was impressed that his sensei could read him so easily but he was also unhappy that he had to say Katashi better than his Seras.

As Naruto made it home he ran into Kisuke who was carrying a bad of groceries. He began to think up a plan to brighten his mood. The plan you ask? Well to put it simply he was gonna play with Kisuke!

Kisuke was humming a tone when she saw a man running out of one of the empty clan houses. She set down her groceries and ran after the man. The man was a shadow clones of Naruto's and was hauling ass when he saw how serious Kisuke stared at him.

He began running until he saw a training ground come up. He quickly leaped over the gates and was hidden in a tree in no time flat.

The real Naruto was calmly back at his house and already cooking up the food Kisuke had brought home. He quickly made a few dishes and called Benihime from the basement. She came up wearing a hoodie and sweats.

"Hey, I thought Kisuke was the one who went out for food?" asked Benihime as she she already filled up a bowl of food and sat down in the loving room. For Naruto it was blinding speeds since Benihime was greatly stronger her. He just laughed at how Benihime easily surpassed him and used her strength to get food.

"She's a little busy."

"Seems fair." said Benihime as she propped her feet up and began watching TV. She was stressed out from reading and making new jutsu's all morning and night. Naruto sat sown next to her and asked her how her day was going. She explained to him all the new jutsu's, she explained what they were and how yo do them. Naruto was impressed that she was able to do so much all in one day.

"Look at that. I cheered you up a little." said Benihime as she gave Naruto a little nudge to the shoulder. She knew that Naruto had been depressed since the 'fear' man took Seras and made her fight Naruto, how couldn't she? They were emotionally connected after all.

The two kept the happy atmosphere alive as they cracked jokes and Naruto told Benihime of his team. She questioned his sensei's job since it would've made more sense to have her brother be their sensei to train the Uchiha's. It went on like this until Kisuke kicked the door open with her black sword in hand.

"Naruto. You got five seconds." said Kisuke as she was seething in the doorway. His clone had gotten out of hand trying to survive and took a good portion of Kisuke's clothing before his death.

Naruto quickly left out the window, leaving his dishes on the coffee table. He knew what was to come but he was damned if he was going to just sit there and take it.

 **( Time Skip- 2 hours later )**

Naruto was now laying on a random building with Kisuke behind him, sword in hand. She had chased him all around the village, cutting him enough to where the top left of his shirt was cut off.

"Come on. That's enough. Ha, ha, I'm tired." Naruto managed to gasp out whilst turning over onto his back. He'd been dodging kunai and sword swipes for awhile now, and even he had limits. Kisuke planted her sword right next to Naruto's head before she laid on him and hugged her. She was extremely tired after fighting the clone and then chasing Naruto took everything she had. So she decided to just lay there with her student whom she saw as the son she'd never be allowed to have.

The two eventually fell asleep in each other's arms. They didn't bother to move as they were too comfortable in their current position. Naruto noticed that Kisuke smelled sweet and that her hair was silky smooth. He quite liked it.

 **( Scene Change- Victorian Compound )**

Back with Benihime, she was back in the vault testing one of her new jutsu's. She hadn't thought of a name yet but she was sure it'd come to her eventually. The jutsu's purpose was so to locate anybody as long as you had some of their DNA.

As the jutsu began to take effect Benihime's energy enveloped her. She was covered in a red sphere that was black on the inside. It didn't remain like that for long as images quickly filled the blackness with pictures of Seras. Benihime thought she'd help her new owner find peace since he'd been torn ever since losing her.

As Benihime sifted through the images that passed her she stopped when she saw Seras' new appearance from she became enslaved by the 'fear' man. She was impressed by the overall power the man was able to imbue Seras with since he didn't seem to have that much in him after being locked away for a few decades.

 _"Well, master? How do we proceed?"_ asked Seras as she bowed to the 'fear' man in his jail cell, where they first met. Benihime was reviewing memories at the moment but that wasn't the only thing this jutsu was capable of, it could also show and track whomever the caster was tracking.

 _"Hahaha, we'll gather my army and take back Konoha from the Senju."_ said the 'fear' man as he stood up straight, revealing his height to be nearly 7ft. Benihime had seen some monsters in her life time but this man was what was commonly described in old stories.

 _"Sounds exciting! When do we go?"_ asked Seras as she walked over to the man and pressed her impressive rack against him. Benihime was a little annoyed at this but she continued anyways.

 _"We won't go anywhere. I'm going by myself. I need you to go and gather my old team."_ said the man as he stepped into the elevator and was lifted away. Benihime's jutsu began to dismantle as she didn't have enough energy to continue. It wasn't because she had small energy pockets, it was because she'd been practicing jutsu that would normally make people pass out after a few minutes.

Benihime stood up from her spot till and walked over to her shelf before taking a few pills. She needed to suppress the headaches she got when she over used her mindscape in her jutsu's. Sadly though Benihime was quickly claimed by tiredness as she fell back onto the pile of scrolls and slipped into unconsciousness.

After a few hours of sleep Benihime woke up and was surprised to see that Naruto and Kisuke were still gone. It was about 11 at night right now so she was curios as to what they were doing.

 **( Scene Change- Random Rooftop )**

Naruto and Kisuke were laying snuggly together, with Naruto's head in Kisuke's rack while his arms wrapped around her sides. Kisuke had her arms around Naruto and her head atop his. They moved to this position in their sleep not knowing how intimate they were being.

Kisuke ended up turning so her back was facing Naruto. Her hands were now resting on Naruto's who was still wrapped around her. Naruto responded by pushing his hands down to her waist and keeping them there. In his unconscious state Naruto had a tendency to move his arms away when they touched things in his sleep.

In Naeuto's dream it became a memory of the first time he met Katashi.

 **( _Flashback Start )_**

A child Naruto was running along the streets carrying a bag. His clothes were so dirty that they were close being black. His hair had dirt all over it and so did his face. He was running from three men whom all had a weapon in their hands.

"Get back! You god damn theif!" yelled the man in the middle as he waved his weapon in the air. The man was pretty tall and had a stomach that would make a Akimichi wide eyed at.

"Hey, you know technically this stuff is for kids, so I'm just like returning it ya know!" shouted Naruto as he slid under a few boxes and continued running from the men. What Naruto stole was a bag of candy becuase he thought they were meant for kids and not well plumped adults.

Naruto was about to lose the men the same way he always did. Get them in a fight. He always ran through an apartment complex that only housed shinobi in hopes that the shinobi would beat the crap out of the men when they rudely addressed them or ran into their home.

He'd already ran into the one eyed dude's and the smoker's apartment so he thought he'd switch it up. He ran to the female dorms and easily slipped through the gate. The men on the other hand had to climb the fence due to their bloated bodies.

Naruto hopped onto the railings of the stairs and quickly ran into an apartment. Now back in the day Naruto's sensory abilities were a lot more rampant and he could sense almost all the chakra around him, but he couldn't pin point who was who.

Naruto was in a apartment that had no furniture and no fridge. Now from what he saw in the white haired cyclops this was a weird but big enhancement. In the cyclops' he found a couch along with way too much porn for the average adult.

Now in the apartment the shower in the bathroom could clearly be heard running. Naruto didn't care and just moved over to the kitchen to check the pantry. His train of thought was primarily on his stomach which was growling at the moment.

He found nutrition bars all over the pantry. Not knowing what to do Naruto the disgusting things and immediately spit them out. He'd taste some pretty disgusting pieces of garbage growing up but man did the bar taste gross.

Right after Naruto had rinsed the taste out of his mouth he was quickly knocked to the ground and forced in a joint lock. If he were to try and move out of it he'd break an arm, try to stand up and he'd break a leg.

Opting for the easy way Naruto just looked up to Katashi a wet mop of white hair and a wet towel. He assumed that this was the owner of the apartment and he was about to get his ass kicked, but he was a lucky bastard so he was saved by three men knocking down the door.

Katashi looked over at the intruders and was met with lustful stares. She knew that she didn't look presentable at the moment so she could understand where the looks were coming from. She prided herself on her good figure and it looks like all the years of watching her weight paid off.

"Hey little lady, how 'bout we through out 'dat pest for ya and you reward us wit' dat' body of yours." said the store keeper as he stepped foward and unfastened his belt. The man had a scruffy and clean beard that only intensified his already greasy face.

"Bugger off you old bastard! Know when to end the game." said Naruto as he was referring to the infamous 'game' as so many put it when they tried to get in a woman's pants. Naruto was having a hell of time in his current position. He had a full view under Katashi's towel.

"Oi! Shut it theif! I deal with you after I deal with the pigs." said Katashi as she relocated Naruto's face to the fridge before she slammed back down into the floor and leaving him there. She was already annoyed having to work all day as a nurse, it didn't help that some of her patients were frisky.

Katashi left Naruto alone for now and quickly performed his personal jutsu she dubbed **Solar Flare**. She gave it this name because it caused a great big white flash similar to a solar flare. She wasn't too extreme when it came to creating jutsu's so she decided to just give it a simple name.

The three men quickly grabbed their faces as they felt as if they were being burnt away. While the men were busy doing this Katashi quickly threw Naruto into the pantry before dropping the towel and throwing the men out over the railing of the stairs. She knew that the men's sight wouldn't come back for a few days but she used it because she couldn't hold her towel up and rid her apartment of the men without losing the towel.

"Man, you're pretty good sis, I couldn't even follow you movements sis." said Naruto as he was now sitting on the counter and eating the candy he stole. At 7 Naruto didn't really care about seeing girls naked so he didn't bother to try and peak and just ate his candy.

"Oi, where the hell did you find candy?" asked Katashi since she was almost sure that she didn't have any candy stashed anywhere. As she said this she saw that Naruto was about look up so she quickly covered herself with the towel.

"Eh, it's what I stole from the fat man." said Naruto as he hopped down from the counter and stepped out of the back door of the apartment. Katashi followed Naruto as he stepped up on the railing.

"Oi, get down before you hurt yourself." said Katashi as she stepped out on the back balcony with Naruto. Katashi didn't like the kid but she want him to get hurt or anything she just wanted him out of her apartment.

"That's the point big sis." said Naruto as he freed himself from Katashi and just let himself free fall to the ground. Naruto was a little bummed out that he didn't get have more fun but he was happy he met someone interesting.

Seras calmly just shrugged her shoulders and turned back around to go inside. She'd seen the whole pretend free fall before so she wasn't surprised to see it from Naruto although She was surprised when she heard a loud crash from behind.

"Haha, I just remembered I can't fly! Haha!" said Naruto as he pulled himself out of crushed boxes before quickly climbing and hopping over the fence.

 ** _( Flashback End )_**

Naruto wasn't the most sane back then but Seras worked on that throughout the years so he was more tolerant to being still and resisting the want to feel pain.

He never could remember what made him sit still. He knew it was Seras but what dud she do? There were beatings of course but what else? He just couldn't remember.

When Naruto woke up he saw that it was morning and that he was all the across the roof away from Kisuke. He quickly got up but was stopped by a kunai that pinned his clothes to the roof.

"The hell is this?" asked Naruto as he pulled he out and git up off the ground. He didn't remember this happening to him so he was looked around to see anyone around him.

"You got frisky in your sleep pervert." said Kisuke as she appeared behind Naruto before smacking him over the head. She was honestly having a lucid dream but woke up to find Naruto groping her in his sleep and decided to just simplely push him away and pin him to the ground by flinging two kunai away hoping they didn't hurt too much.

"Hehe, gomenasai." said Naruto as he stayed at the ground rubbing his head. He really didn't know why he did that. He was one hundred percent sure he only cared for Seras so he just assumed that his needs would be the same as well.

"Whatever you little perv! Come on let's go home." said Kisuke before she left in a red electric flash. The electric flash strongly resembled an attack Benihime once taught him. Naruto ran towards home but he was stopped by Sasuke, Satsuki, and Katashi.

"Man your pretty slow." said Sasuke as he gave Naruto a little pat on the shoulder. He wasn't the same confident type at the moment but he still didn't think Naruto was anywhere near his equal.

"Give me a break I just woke up." said Naruto as he rubbed his eyes. Naruto wasn't what you call a friendly person during the mornings. He was used to being happy since Seras always smothered him in 'heaven' before making him do anything else.

"But your house is like eight blocks away. Why the hell are you over here?" asked Katashi as she moved her eyebrows suggestively. She was happy to see him back in the game after losing Seras.

"I feel asleep on that roof over there." said Naruto as he pointed over to a roof that had scratches all over it. The group just look at Naruto skeptically before they followed him into a store. He got a water bottle before he stopped and asked the group why they were all together.

Naruto was told that they were being given there first mission. He was as excited as his teammates since he was told be Seras that they had to do thirty chores before they could even be cleared to receive a real mission.

As the team went to the Hokage's office to get their mission Naruto sent a clone to go tell Kisuke about what he was doing.

Now as the group piled into the Hokage's office. They all looked perfectly adequate next to each, even being in a straight line. It was started with Katashi and her smooth white hair and then moved onto Satsuki with her signature ponytail that resembled Kushina's, Sasuke and his usual confident smirk. But Naruro ruined this with his shaggy hair, baggy eyes, and over all dirty appearance.

"Well then, Uh, yes! Your team's assignment is to escort a buyer to the land of waves. Come across any enemies and deal with them. If the buyer is hard to deal with then just ignore him till he changes topic. If the buyer lays a hand on you... deal with with him." said Minato as he was handed a stack of papers from his assistant and took the ones from the top. He was a little unprepared when he started but that quickly changed when he brought up the buyer, from nice and friendly to cold and deadly.

"Yes Hokage-sama. We happily thank you for this opportunity." said Katashi as she and the Uchiha's bowed. Naruto wasn't paying attention at the moment. Naruto was paying attention until Minato's demeanor changed, he sensed a source of fear and a little excitement on the room.

Looking around, Naruto stopped his wondering at the ceiling before doing a quick soul sweep of the room. He sensed four extra extremely strong weilded people in the room.

Fusing chakra into his eyes, Naruto was able to see four Anbu all wearing a mask he hadn't even seen before. One of the Abnu was strangely familiar to the him but he just couldn't pin point it. But besides familiarity, Naruto sensed a yearning from the Anbu and the yearning was pointed towards Minato. He squinted at the Anbu but was tapped on the shoulder by Sasuke before he could call out the Anbu.

"Hey dobe quit spacing out, we're leaving." was all Sasuke said before he and the rest of the team left the room. Naruto was gonna follow them but looked back at the Anbu, only to see that the Anbu was gone. Naruto looked around before he ran after his team, leaving the room.

Minato was sitting down doing paper work before four Anbu dropped from the ceiling and took a knee in front of Minato. Minato didn't even bother to look up and continued to work.

"What do you four need?" asked Minato without moving or even acting surprised to see the four. Who were these four you ask? They were the 'Flash's Shadow' Anbu division. To put that in more suitable terms, they were basically the body guards of the Hokage.

"That boy, the one with the blonde hair and rough appearance." spoke an Anbu as she revealed herself to be female. She had long black hair and some rather pale skin. The most notable feature would be that she possessed a three tomoe sharigan.

"Yes, that boy and his team are quite perceptive. Their Sensei was vouching for them not to have D-ranked missions because of how skilled they are." said Minato as he continued working. It was true, right after Katashi had announced that her team passed she begged Minato to not let her team do D-ranked and skip right to C-ranked missions.

"And your not afraid that he'd be a threat later in life?" questioned the Anbu as she lost the strict tone in her voice and gained a more soft one. She asked this not because it had happened but because it hadn't happened in the last couple generations.

"That boy is a very pure child, if he were to change than I'm sure his friends will set him back on track." said Minato as he stopped writing and looked at the Anbu for the first time since they started the conversation.

The Anbu merely nodded her head at Minato and jumped back to the ceiling. She was still wary of Naruto since he spotted her team without even trying too hard.

 **( Scene Change- With Katashi's Team )**

As the team left the office they were met by a man whom reaked of alcohol. He merely eyed the kids and then shot his eyes open as he laid eyes on Katashi, or more appropriately, her ass.

"My, this is my protection team huh? I suppose you make it worth it doll." said the man as he stared up and down at Katashi's figure. He wasn't okay with a couple of kids posing as his protection but with Katashi there he'd figure he try and get lucky with her.

 _"Doll? How old is this dude?"_ thought Katashi's team as they eyed the man seeing if he had any other inormalities. They knew that the word 'doll' was an old slang word that hardly no one ever used in today's world.

"Well thats greaat! We should get going." said Katashi as she let the man stare at her some more before she quickly moved out of the way of his attempt to grab her. She was used to grubby men being all over her and she usually beat them but she figured she put up with them for some experience for her genin.

"Um, how long is this gonna take?" asked Naruto as he scratched the back of his head. He didn't have anything on him at the moment so a long term mission wouldn't be good be for him at the moment.

"Normally it'd take about a day or two, but with us it might take a few hours since you guys are so damn good!" said Katashi as she grew veins on her forehead from the man constantly trying to grab her.

"And what's your name sir?" asked Naruto as he cut off the man's third attempt to grab Katashi. He was a little annoyed with this dude already and was considering knocking him out.

"The name's Tazuna. Nice to meet ya brat." said Tazuna as he pushed passed Naruto and was about to take another lunge at Katashi but he was stopped by Naruto whom grabbed his arm and was now holding him down.

"Name's Naruto. Now I'm really not on the mood for some old guy's horny attitude, so either you knock it off or I hide your body and say we finished the mission." said Naruto as held Tazuna down, keeping his face buried in the dirt. Now as I said before Naruto really wasn't a morning person and Tazuna's annoying ass perv attempts really got off his nerves.

"Hey, hey, Alright! I get it, i said I get it damn it." said Tazuna as his facw was still being kept in the dirt. He was fine with being rough up since it came with the perks of being a pervert, what he was not okay with was being roughed up by a kid.

"Awww, look at you, defending my honor! You deserve a metal!" said Katashi as she squeezed the air out of Naruto. She wasn't ever happy when Kakashi did these things so Naruto knew she was just trying to embarrass him. After that the group decided to pack a weeks clothing and hurried home.

As Naruto's house came into view he saw thought Benihime was meditating on the top of his house. He merely gave her a look of confusion and embarrassment.

"Oi, why the hell you up there?" asked Naruto as he jumped to the window of his room. He was already packing his clothes in some scrolls that Benihime had made for him while she was reading the jutsu's found in the basement, before he was hit with a wave of Benihime's chakra.

 _"I was trying to find your chakra so I could return to the seal."_ said Benihime as she was now back inside the seal. She had to return because she was only allowed to spend a certain amount of time before having to replenish her energy inside the seal.

Naruto only chuckled since he figured she already burnt through her chakra reserves. He took off through his window and started running toward the north exit of the village, as he was doing this he was hit with a wave of de ja vu. This made Naruto stop running and look around to observe the area.

He didn't know why but he felt an extremely high surge of happiness within him. He couldn't remember why but his instincts told him to look at the woods near his compound.

 _"Someone's there."_ thought Naruto as he quickly rushed into the woods after whoever was watching him. While Naruto was running after the hidden assailant he noticed that whoever was watching him had grey eyes and was hiding their chakra.

The hidden assailant began to run away from Naruto as they saw him come closer. They knew if they were found it could cause a big incident for everybody.

Naruto ran after the spy with a huge smile on his face. For some odd reason he couldn't explain it but he was so damn happy at the moment. Either way it was the unexplained de ja vu or the excitement of a challenge he was happy nonetheless.

"Hey! Who are you?" shouted Naruto as he ran after the spy. He saw that the spy was wearing a black robe around him that made his appearance hidden.

Not getting a response Naruto continued yelling at the spy until he was hit in the arm by a kunai. This made Naruto even more excited so he stepped up his speed and was next to the spy in a instant.

"Haha, come on! At least tell me your name." said Naruto as he stopped running and got on a taijutsu bout with the spy. He was very curios who this was so he began scanning their emotions. He couldn't sense an exact emotion but he could pick up on a wanting feeling within the spy.

Now that Naruto didn't have an obstructive view of the spy he saw that the spy was female with blue hair. Naruto merely continued n his taijustu bout with her while continuingly asking for her name.

Getting annoyed the spy pinned Naruto to the ground by using kunai to pin his clothes down. Naruto just looked at each kunai and laughed in excitement.

"What's so funny?" asked the spy as she really couldn't comprehend why anyone would find this situation funny. The spy's facial expression was completely blank making Naruto stop his laughing and look at her.

"Ahahaha, the last time, ha, someone did that, ha, I had a wonderful time!" said Naruto as his laughing began to start up again. He was sure that he'd piss his pants soon if he didnt find out why he was laughing so much.

 _"The boy doesn't notice. I placed a genjutsu on him to make his nerves seem like their being tickled."_ thought the spy as she continued eyeing Naruto. She placed a genjutsu on him a few days ago and just now activated it since her cover had been blown.

"Hahahaha, take this, hahaha, genjutsu off!" said Naruto as tears began to flood the side of his eyes. The spy crossed her finger and released the genjutsu that had drained most of Naruto's energy.

"How did you know that there was a genjutsu?" asked the spy as she stopped and stared at the pinned Naruto. She'd practice genjutsu a lot in her free time. It got to the point that people wouldn't be able to detect that one was even placed on them till she told them.

"Hahaha, a friend told me." said Naruto as he was barely able to finish his sentence from all the laughing he'd been doing. It was true though, Benihime had told Naruto that a genjutsu had been placed on him a few days ago but he just shrugged it off to one of Kisuke's.

The spy just stayed quiet and continued to stare at the exhausted Naruto. She was debating on whether or not she should place a genjutsu on him that would cloud his memories of this or to just kill him.

"What's your connection to that tall dude?" asked Naruto as he freed himself but stayed laying down and looking up at the trees. He was tired out from the laughing and the chasing so he decided to to get some info out of her before she ran off.

"Bohan is a college of mine." spoke the spy as she sat down next to Naruto and stared at him. She didn't know why but she felt comfortable around the boy, comfortable enough to let her guard down.

"Bohan huh? And what's your name sis?" asked Naruto before he was taken over by a wave of sleep. Given that he was tired and didn't have a comfortable rest he passed out from fatigue.

"Konan." was all the spy said before she stood up and walked away leaving Naruto alone for now.

 _"Bohan's an idiot. This child holds no threat to the organization whatsoever."_ thought Konan. She had worked Bohan before so she knew that he was one to hold grudges but she didn't think of him being so low to hold it against a kid.

And with that Konan dissipated into origami butterflies until she was completely gone.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_** **First of all! Holy shite this took awhile! Sorry about the wait my slowly dying (almost non existent) fans! I got into a car crash which broke my nose, fractured rib, and broke my right hand so I've been busy with that then I got a fucking cold to deal with too so yeah I've been busy.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Naruto" - Person Talking

 _'Naruto'- Person Thinking_

" **Naruto"- Summons/Bijū talking**

 ** _"Naruto"- Summons/Bijū thinking_**

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"- Jutsu

 ** _Omg! Pain! All I Got Was Pain, Sorry For Just Leaving Y'all Hanging. After My Accident I Just Lost My Drive So I Apologize!_**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Now normally people would just ignore Naruto seeing as how he was just a kid and didn't stand out too much. But seeing as how he was involved with a lot these past few weeks, he was hearing and feeling everyone whispering about him. He didn't like it. The feeling of someone's eyes watching him.

"Good greif, why the hell do they care?" asked Naruto to no in particular. He wasn't very happy with how the people of today acted and if Kisuke taught him anything, it was to be cautious of the populace.

 _I could just henge but it'd be best to just let the drama run it's course, it'd fade, it always doe-... how do we know how drama works? **WE?! WHO THE HELL IS WE?!"**_ thought Naruto in confusion before panic set in. He grabbed his head and reeled back in pain. He was used to the headaches but this was something else, like someone was cracking apart his skull. Naruto was about to call Benihime but before he could he snapped out of his thoughts by Sasuke grabbing Naruto on the shoulder.

"Everything okay dobe? Or did your little brain finally dissapate?" asked Naruto before Naruto looker back at him and snorted. He was a little surprised, mostly relieved though, Naruto looked like he was in trouble there.

"Geez how long did that take you to come up with?" asked Naruto as he repaxed and rested on the wall next to him. He was a little perplexed as to why Sasuke was here but he welcomed his company nonetheless.

"My, my, you two wouldn't be fighting now would you?" asked Katashi as she made her way into the conversation. She was waering proper ninja attire now. Ready for battle as she so elegantly put it. Satsuki trailed right behind her, wearing her usual attire, although she was scouling for some reason.

"A fight? Hehe, this is gonna be an ass kicking!" shouted Naruto as he and Sasuke moved toward one another, each one with their fists cocked back. The two seemed like brothers, a sibling rivalry on the verge of becoming physical.

"Now, now, perserve your energy for the mission!" said Katashi as pulled the two in a headlock, both being suffocated by her breast. She used to pull such a trick on Kakashi back when they were young but now adays the option was never presented to her since her brother was never around.

 _"Can't breath!"_ the two thought simultaneously before being released and knocked onto the ground. Naruto laid back and took big gulps of air while Sasuke on the other hand rubbed his neck, attempting to ease the pain.

On gate duty that day, chūnin Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane couldn't help but smile and light lightly at the excited faces of the genin waiting at the gate. Sasuje had his eyes closed with a excited smile on his face. Satsuki was shaking a little in apprehension and excitement, her lips quivering from trying to stop herself from smiling too much. While Naruto looked at the forest through the gate with a blank expression, a tiny spark of excitement in his eyes. After a few minutes Tazuna arrived followed by Katashi, who after seeing the looks of her genin, couldn't help but smile.

"Well looks like the three of you are excited to leave on this mission huh! Well let's get to it then!" As she gave her orders, she received a unanimous "Hai!" from her genin as they headed towards Nami no Kuni.

As Team 12 headed towards Nami no Kuni, Katashi noticed that Tazuna looked more tense then an escort client should be, it was almost as if he was marked for death. Then she notice a large puddle ahead and narrowed her eyes.

"A puddle that big, even if it rained recently it wouldn't be that big. Definitely has to be genjutsu. But maybe this'll be a good test to see how they handle a situation under pressure. If things start to turn, I'll step in." After making the decision of letting her team handle things, Katashi walked on the puddle as chains wrapped around her and ripped her to pieces, to the horror of her genin and Tazuna.

The chains retracted as two cloaked figures charged at the group, claw like gauntlets raised to strike. "One Down." One of the cloaked figures said as they approached the group.

Satsuki froze, she thought her sensei was one of the best in the village, if she got taken down what good would she be. Swallowing her fear, she dodged the cloaked figure with straight hair as they lunged at her with his gauntlet.

Sasuke seeing Satsuki in trouble immediately threw a volley of shuriken at the person attacking her, managing to get her attention long enough for Satsuki to kick them away, as she threw her own shuriken. While Satsuki and Sasuke were occupied with one of the cloaked figures, the other one with unruly hair charged him and Tazuna.

Tazuna was scared, he had seen an ex-anbu captain get ripped to pieces and now he was going to see a couple of kids get killed before he died. The girls were managing to hold off one of them but the blonde alone wasn't going to hold off the other one. As the other attack approached Tazuna couldn't only watch in shock and awe as the blonde headed kid actually stopped them.

Meizu couldn't believe was just happened, a kid stopped his attack with just a kunai. A kunai against his gauntlet. But he respond as a he felt pain erupt on the right side of his body.

As Meizu lunged at him, Naruto whipped out a kunai in a reverse grip, letting the gauntlet of his opponent glide across the blade of his kunai, Naruto deflecting the attack to the left side of his body, and judging from the shock of his opponent he didn't expect that to happen.

"Oh well," Naruto thought as he retaliated, spinning and connecting his elbow to the left side Meizu's body, a sickening snap echoing across the road as Meizu fell to the ground gasping for breath and clutching the side of his body. However, Naruto didn't his assault as he turned around and stuck the back of Meizu's head, his opponent's head impacting the ground with a dull thud as he remained motionless.

Gōzu couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his older brother hit the ground, holding his side. He didn't expect the kid to be skilled enough to handle his brother, let alone beat him. But his distraction cost him as a kick connected to his stomach, making him gasp for air. But he found himself unable to take a breath, as if there was no air for him to breathe, panicking and disoriented he slowly lost conciseness as his world turned black.

As Naruto finished dealing with his opponent, Sasuke had finished the signs to her jutsu as Satsuki managed to land a kick to Gōzu's midsection. Staring right at Gōzu, Sasuke whispered " **Great Fireball** no Jutsu". Seeing his opponent's look of shock as they tried to take a breath, Sas u ke knew that it had worked. As Satsuki was about to strike again, she saw her opponent lying on the ground in singes and knew that it was Sasuke's jutsu at work. Sighing, the two were about to relax before the remembered the other one. Snapping their heads back towards their teammate, their jaws dropped as they saw him tying the other assailant up, the same blank expression on his face.

To say Katashi was shocked would be an understatement, not only had her team manage to hold off enemy ninja, they managed to hold their own against 2 chūnin ranked opponents. While we was extremely impressed with Satsuki and Sasuke's incredible teamwork she was at a loss for words when she saw how efficiently and brutally Naruto took down his opponent.

"That elbow had to have broken a rib or two and that blow to the back of the head alongside how hard the impact was, there's no doubt that he had some serious injuries.. While Satsuki and Satsuki had a little trouble dealing with Gozō that was expected, they're still genin. But Naruto dismantled Meizu like he was nothing. Just how strong is this kid?" Breaking out of her thoughts, Yakumo dropped down to the shock of everyone but Naruto, which she took note of.

"That was amazing! Looks like my cute little genin really can handle themselves in the big, bad world!" Katashi said grinning, explaining how she usedKawarimi **no** **jutsu** substitute herself with a long in order to assess how they performed against live opponents, and that they exceed her expectations.

Hearing praises from their sensei, Sasuke and Satsuki revealed prideful faces and smiles, as they couldn't say anything in response to Katashi's praises. Naruto's blank look remained, but a hint of happiness could be seen in his eyes. But the peaceful moment was broken when Katashi turned to Tazuna, and addressed the situation.

"Look here Tazuna-san, I know that this has definitely escalated from a C-Rank escort mission. You mind telling me why we were attacked by the 'Demon Brothers' when we're just supposed to be escorting you." Katashi said, a scary and angry glint in her eyes at the audacity of the man to put her genin in danger.

Tazuna almost immediately went down to his knees and begged them to help him. Telling them about the situation with Nami no Kuni about how a crime lord, Gato, has taken over and practically ruled the small village with an iron fist. That a C-Rank mission was the most that the could afford with the allotted funds from the few villagers who had extra to spare. As he finished he pleaded with them again to help him, that they would repay them in the future when the Wave was back on its feet.

Katashi heard the sob story and couldn't help but feel pity towards the man and his village. According to code, she was to abandon the mission and report Tazuna to Minato and have his name blacklisted as requesting a false mission. Deciding that she couldn't make this decision alone, and that it was her genin's first time outside of the village she asked them.

"Well, you all heard his story. What do you think we should do? Remember, it's okay to not want to continue, it's a dangerous mission." Katashi asked, her teasing voice unusually gentle. She didn't get a answer from Sasuke or Satsuki, the two looking at their feet. She didn't blame them, they had heard that Gato kidnapped women and children and forced them into the "entertainment" business. But she received a response from the least vocal of the team, but the response wasn't one she or anyone else was expecting from him.

"Katashi-sensei. I don't really care about his current predicament. But say we help you, You would be the leaf's little bitch, or ours, if we want something you give it. Simple as that." said Naruto as he broke it down Tazuna and let his team watch. He really didn't care but if he was going to go forward with his plan then he'd need some reinforcements be it fighters or resources.

While she was shaken at him at first, Satsuki steadied her resolved and agreed with her teammate, She too had future plans requiring such things. Sasuke followed suit, knowing that it'll be dangerous and that he could become a liability given his condition, but steeled his resolve. Katashi, seeing the now determined faces of her genin could only smile at them for wanting to help Tazuna, though she was a little scared of Naruto's proclamation, he wasn't actually going to hurt anyone was he?

The team coming to an agreement before him to help him and his people, Tazuna could only bow his head lower and mutter "Thank you," over and over again, tears streaming down his face. After their vote, the group continued on their way towards Nami no Kuni; finally reaching a checkpoint at a friend of Tazuna who lent them a boat. After the boat ride, they proceeded on their way, only an about an hour and a half from Tazuna's homeland.

As they continued down the worn road, Katashi began to feel as though someone was following them, but she couldn't point it out. On guard but figuring it was because she was in unknown territory, she ignored it. But soon the lull of the moment was broken when Naruto threw a kunai at a bush, a small white rabbit scurrying out of it.

"What are you doing you idiot? You almost gave me a heart attack!" Satsuki shouted at her teammate, patting herself over the chest. Her adrenaline returning for another encounter like earlier before.

But the moment was immediately tense as Katashi shout at them to get down. "GET DOWN!" Forcing Tazuna onto the ground as her genin quickly followed her order, a large blade soared overhead and embedded itself in the trunk of a tree behind them.

"Well, well, well. So you were able to dodge my Kubikiribōchō eh? Guess you aren't as bad as you look." A mocking voice said as they turned around to see a figure standing on the handle of the blade before jumping down and taking it out of its resting place and putting it on his shoulder.

Katashi immediately narrowed her eyes, her body tense, ready to take action. "Zabuza Momochi, the 'Demon of the Hidden Mist'. What are you doing here?" Katashi questioned, hoping that he wasn't here for Tazuna. But her fears were immediately answered as he let out a mocking laugh.

"Well, I didn't expect to find the 'Copy Mistress of Konoha' here. What do you think I'm here for? I'm here for the old man behind you, so why don't you do you and your little brats a favor and just hand him over. I won't kill you if you do." The man now known as Zabuza said.

"Sorry, but I can't do that. Mission is to protect him after all." Katashi said, whipping out a kunai in preparation of the impending conflict. As Zabuza chuckled again.

"Mission? You expect me to believe a couple of brats like that are capable of taking on a mission like this already? I doubt they're even ready for D-Ranked mission let alone this!" He taunted, which worked as Sasuke growled, Satsuki glared, and Naruto actually narrowed his eyes at him. Katashi didn't take too kindly to someone other then herself taunting her genin.

"But fine, we'll do this the hard and fun way." Zabuza said, raising his arms in seal before calling out a jutsu that made Katashi drop a bead of sweat down the side of her face. " **Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu** ," as a thick mist began to roll in to the shock of the genin. As the mist rolled in, the three began to feel a thickness in the air, as if it was getting much harder to breathe.

Sasuke was trembling, the kunai he had taken out was shaking in his hand. His whole being screamed at his to run away, to get somewhere safe, but he couldn't move. All he could do was stand there shaking like a leaf in the wind. "Wha-what is this? The air is so thick, I can't even breathe. It's like I'm in a pool of water right now. I'm scared. I'm really scared. Am I going to die?" Sasuke thought as he frantically looked within his field of view, unable to even turn his head due to the overwhelming killing intent.

Satsuki was on her knees, her already frail body unable to take the killing intent directed at her. The kunai that she originally held in one hand was now held in both, shaking just like her body. She wasn't prepared for this, she expected another quick fight but not this. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to take everyone and run but she couldn't even move a finger in this situation. "We need to get out of here! We're not going to make it if we fight this man, I don't even think Katashi-sensei can beat him in this mist! I want to get everyone and run but I can't. I'm scared. I'm really scared. I'm going to die aren't I?" Satsuki thought as she stared into the mist before her, unable to vocalize any of her thoughts or actions from the killing intent Zabuza was emitting.

While his two teammates were having a hard time due to the killing intent directed at them, Naruto was faring much better, having been exposed to far worse from Benihime. Though that didn't shake all his apprehension off as the slight shaking of his hand was an indicator that he was nervous. "So this is what Hime meant when she said that it was a technique used by practically every ninja out there. I need to be careful, one wrong move and I'm dead." Naruto was broken out of his thoughts when Katashi stood firm before them.

"Satsuki, Sasuke, Naruto! Don't panic, I don't let my comrades die, espeically when they're people I care about!" Katashi shouted, trying to lift the effects of the killing intent from her genin, and it worked as they all visibly stopped shaking violently. Satsuki tightening her grip on her kunai. Sasuke shakily standing up before getting into a stance with her kunai. Naruto relaxed and slip into a stance, his eyes now hard and sharp. After her speech, Zabuza laughed again before appearing in the middle of Naruto, Satsuki, Sasuke, and Tazuna. To their shock and horror.

"Nice speech, too bad you're all dead." He said as he brought Kubikiribōchō around to slash through the four, but as he did Katashi appeared next to him and stabbed him through in the midsection to his shock.

"Don't you EVER try to lay your dirty hands on my genin." Katashi glared at him with unbridled fury in her eyes. But to their surprise, he turned into a puddle of water.

"KATASHI-SENSEI! BEHIND YOU!" Satsuki screamed, seeing another Zabuza appear behind her. To their horror, Katashi was cut down by Zabuza. But to his shock, the Katashu he cut turned to mud as it hit the ground. As he felt cold steel against his neck.

"You're finished." Katashi said in a cold voice, her eyes narrowed in anger. But to her surprise and the surprise of everyone else, she started to chuckle lightly.

"You prepared a **Doro Bunshin** when I made the mist didn't you? That's pretty clever I'll give you that. But I'm finished? You don't understand who you're facing do you?" After saying that, Zabuza dispersed into another puddle of water and reappeared behind her, Kubikiribōchō in swing to cleave her in half.

Ducking, Katashi managed to evade being cut in half but using his momentum Zabuza spun around and kicked her in the side sending her to the large lake that laid next to them.

"You just sealed the death of you, the old man, and your little wannabe ninjas." Zabuza said, rushing to the area where Katashi had landed .

"KATASHI-SENSEI!" Satsuki shouted, her eyes wide in shock at what just happened. Her sensei had just been kicked into a lake, from what she had seen he used suiton which meant he had the advantage in the water.

"SENSEI!" Sasuke screamed, seeing his sensei get kicked into a lake. If she was in the lake then that meant that Zabuza had the advantage if he knew more suiton jutsu, which from her sensei's battle, he probably did.

Naruto's eyes widened before they narrowed again. "This isn't good at all. Sensei has zero chance now that he's got her in that lake." Expression similar thoughts as his teammates at the situation now at hand.

"Pwah, what hell? Why the fuck is this water so damn heavy?" Katashi said, breaking the surface of the lake only to see Zabuza's shadow next to her, turning around her eyes widened as she saw him finish a series of hand seals.

"You were stupid to let me get you into the lake, but you made a dumber mistake by trying to get out of **it Suiton:Suirō no Jutsu**!" Zabuza shouted as he encased Katashi in a sphere of water. "Can't move can you? That waters denser due to my charka flowing through it, you're not getting out of there."

"Shit! He's a lot stronger then I thought, I should've known better then to have fucking underestimated him!" Katashi angrily thought, her overconfidence was going to cost her own life, the life of Tazuna, but worst of all it was going to cost her the lives of her genin.

Turning towards stunned genin, Zabuza could only stare mockingly at them before he created another water clone using the **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu** from earlier. "Look at you all shaking and scared now that you lost your sensei. Where's that bravado from earlier, especially you Blondie, I didn't notice you shaking before, absolutely pathetic. A real ninja is one who can survive even in the face of death, and let me tell you a little secret, I. Have." Putting emphasis on the last two words, Zabuza proceeded to tell him of his exam to become a shinobi.

"In the Bloody Mist, the genin selection exam involved you killing the classmates and friends that you grew up, ate, and played with. It was a test that truly showed who was the strongest. Now imagine a kid who wasn't even part of that exam showing up and killing over one hundred of those weaklings. Those were good times." At his story, Satsuki and Sasuke turned a sickly green at the thought of that massacre. As he finished, the clone he created vanished and reappeared in front of Naruto to everyone's shock and sent him flying with a kick to the head, knocking his headband off in the process.

"Kids like you are way in over your heads, you know what you are." His clone started as he walked towards the group. "Your just a bunch of immature, weak, scared, little brats."

"RUN! YOU GUYS CAN'T WIN, JUST TAKE TAZUNA-SAN RUN AND SAVE YOURSELVES! HE CAN'T MOVE WHILE HE'S HOLDING ME HERE AND HIS CLONES CAN'T MOVE TOO FAR FROM THE ORIGINAL!" Katashi screamed hysterically as she was about to witness the deaths of her genin right before her eyes.

As the clone approached slowly, Satsuki, Sasuke, and Tazuna had their lives flash before their eyes as they closed them. Tazuna remembered his family and the wave, their smiles and hopes all placed on him to complete the bridge.

Satsuki remembered her family, her mother and father's smiles, her other brother's forehead pokes, and her twin's smirk. Then she saw all the times she had with her team, the missions, the training, but she also saw a head of blonde hair and a handsome smile directed towards her instead of his usual blank face.

Sasuke remembered her mother and father smiling at her, the sealing of the Ido by Kushina and Minato. The times he spent with Satsuki and training with her. Then he saw her team, with all the missions and training sessions that they had. But above that he saw his older sister.

As they began to accept the fact that they were going to die, a thud and splash could be heard which made them snap their eyes open. Standing in front of them wasn't a blank faced Naruto, but a Naruto with his left black while his blue was relaced with red, the viens glowing as he angrily snarlee at Zabuza.

"That hurt, but I guess I don't have to hold back huh?" He said as his scowl slowly turned into a smirk. Biting the thumb on his left hand and quickly swiping the blood into the palm of his hand, a cloud of smoke cover him from the views of everyone present. As it cleared everyone present had their jaws drop at what they saw. Naruto was standing in the same position with his eyes closed, but with a short sword that held no end it, resting on his shoulder. Turning his head slightly so that he faced Zabuza, he slowly opened his eyes. His navy blue eyes were now glowing red, his round pupil was now shaking in shape. His blank face slowly turned into a predatory smile as he uttered a few words that made Zabuza sweat slightly.

"I'm a little different from most immature brats."

Misplaced One


	10. Chapter 10

"Naruto" - Person Talking

 _'Naruto'- Person Thinking_

" **Naruto"** \- Summons/Bijū talking

 ** _"Naruto"- Summons/Bijū thinking_**

 **" Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**\- Jutsu

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Silence dominated the battlefield as Naruto stood defiantly against a stunned Zabuza. Not only had he destroyed hisMizu Bunshinwithout trouble, but after that cloud of smoke dispersed, he was different then before. Before he was a blank faced, blue eyed brat. But now he had strange eye, a strange sword that he swore he knew from somewhere, and a predatory smile on his face; though he was still a brat. Though, that wasn't what caused Zabuza to break a sweat, what did was the aura of sheer confidence and dominance that he now emitted.

Katashi was in complete shock at the changes in her student, the blank faced boy she had gotten fond of had now a completely different personality. His presence reminded her of someone but she couldn't think of who it was, but she did know one thing. For some reason, she had strange feeling of confidence in him and knew that he'd be able to get them out of this mess. Though, it could be because he was holding a sword that seemed more pretty than dangerous.

Tazuna was in awe of the boy that stood in front of him, from what he had seen before with the 'Demon Brothers' he was dependable, being able to deal with one of them easily. But now, he had the sneaking suspicion that he would even be able to take on Zabuza and actually win as crazy as it seemed. He could only hope that his suspicions were true as if they weren't, they'd be as good as dead.

Sasuke had his jaw gaping at the scene. The dead last of the Academy, his stupid teammate, and the same guy who he had been working with for the past month had completely changed the personality that he had grown used to seeing. Standing before him wasn't a an annoying faced blonde, but a blonde who gave off a powerful aura. He didn't know why, but he actually believed that he could beat Zabuza.

Satsuki couldn't believe her eyes, what had happened to her blonde teammate? He was always so calm and collected, but now it seemed like he was ready to run wild. She had never felt such confidence from anyone in her life, and that made her feel safe and secure. She knew that deep in her heart, Naruto would beat Zabuza and save them all from the situation that they found themselves in.

"Hahaha! You actually think you can kill mee- urggghh!" shouted Zabuza as he waved his giant side while mocking Naruto. He was a seasoned Vet, and this little kid actually thought he could kill him. It was hysterical! That was until Naruto closed the distance in the blink of an eye. Naruto stabbed Zabuza straight in the stomach, without any hesitation whatsoever. His left still cackled uncontrollably, not slowing down in the slightest.

As Naruto's sword lodged itself in Zabuza's stomach, a red aura began to form around Naruto kicked Zabuza off his sword. Unfortunately for Naruto though the Zabuza he kicked was merely a water clone. Looking around Naruto barely dodged Zabuza as he appeared behind Naruto. In turn Naruto stood atop his tip toe on his right foot and spun around violently slashing Zabuza's sword as he used it as a shield.

Leaping back Naruto swung his sword in a confusing fashion. Similar to pitching a baseball Naruto swung his sword causing the red energy from within to seep out and fire out in the arc swing the sword did. As the arc neared Zabuza he merely swung his sword knocking the the blast away.

Zabuza was about to go on the offensive but stopped once he saw that Sasuke was on his left side, kunai ready to attack. He picked up he sword just in time to horizontally swing his huge sword. Hearing Naruto running at him from the side Zabuza continued his swing, going all the way around. Unfortunately, Naruto countered by jumping and performing a front flip causing him to land on Zabuza's chest, forcing him back.

Before Zabuza could be forced underwater Sasuke swooped in yet again, kicking Zabuza, sending him tubmling away on the water. Zabuza rolled over but was met by Naruto and another swing attack hurling it's way towards, only this time the crimson emergy was rotating so fast it resembled a razor.

As the the arc hit Zabuza was knocked back into the lake. Naruto and Sasuke both leaped back to Tazuna, Naruto's sword dissapeared with the swipe of his arm.

"So much for a legendary swordsman. Phf, such a joke." said Naruto as he leaned back and stretched while exhaling in boredom. Naruto was disappointed by the fact that Zabuza was taking down so easily, Kisuke told him about the swordmen and how she was able to fend them off, but she couldn't win, even in a one on one.

"Hey, Pay attention damn it! I can't see where he is!" shouted Sasuke as he grew more and more frustrated with Naruto's attitude. There was no way they could possibly win against someone of Zabuza's caliber, but Naruto still wanted him to do more?!

"You just thought there was no way we could win huh?" asked Naruto as he appeared next to Sasuke with a bored look on his face. He was just too easy for Naruto read, plus he had to inform him on his plan. Naruto quickly pulled Sasuke into a headlock before whispering a hurl of words into his before letting him go free.

"Oh and we aren't done you know. He's still fine, if he wasn't his water prison would be active." said Naruto as he stretched and pointed towards their sensei whom was currently doing her best to get out. He knew that jutsu, courtesy of Benihime, and he knew it wouldn't stop until Zabuza lost concentration or was killed.

Just as Sasuke turned to look at Katashi he was pulled back by Naruto, making him dodge, before he could be cut down. And Naruto didn't stop there, he clashed Zabuza's sword, causing sparks to fire off everywhere.

However, the standoff was broken when Zabuza knew that this was no time to be thinking about 'What if's' of the brat, quickly making more clones, he sent them to get rid of the him before he could do anything else.

Seeing Zabuza create more clones and send them to attack, Naruto quickly lost his smile and his eyes narrowed as he a rushed in to intercept them before they reached shore. To everyone's complete shock, he started running across the water similar to Zabuza's clones, reaching the first one before they reached land.

The clone responded with a downward slash, which Naruto avoided, taking a step to the right and spinning, using the momentum gained to slash through the cloned Kubikiribōchō and its wielder with ease. Not easing up, he rushed through the remaining clones, hacking and dodging his way through them before he finally finished dealing with them, turning his attention towards the original and Katashi.

Zabuza wasn't just surprised, he was outright stunned. A boy at least half his age was using a sword that huge with such grace and skill, it just wasn't possible. But at the same time, a feeling that he thought had died long ago began to surface after almost a decade, for the first time in a number of years, Zabuza actually felt excited at the prospect of fighting another person. He was broken out of his thoughts when Naruto started to run towards him, his sword trailing behind in his right hand.

"Tsk, looks like I don't have a choice." Zabuza whispered, removing his hand from his **Water Prison Jutsu** , he grabbed Kubikiribōchō and charged Naruto. Leaving Katashi, to drop back into the water and take large gulps of precious air.

Seeing Zabuza release his sensei, Naruto mentally breathed a sigh of relief, that was one problem dealt with and the other was headed right towards him. Tightening his grip on Benihime, he swung and met Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō head on, a deafening clang and shower of sparks flying as the two blades met each other.

Grunting as he was being easily overpowered by the larger man, Naruto shifted his sword slightly and managed to throw Kubikiribōchō slightly off balance, side stepping Naruto spun around and slashed horizontally in an attempt to at least break Zabuza's guard a little bit.

Feeling his balance shift slightly due to the brat angling his sword slightly, saw him spin around like he did earlier probably trying to break through Kubikiribōchō like with the clone. Smirking under his bandages, he had to admit that if he was using a regular sword, that would've worked, but unfortunately for the brat, he had Kubikiribōchō. Tightening his grip on his sword and bracing himself for the attack, Zabuza took the full brunt of Naruto's swing, his arms buckled a little bit from the power of it, but it didn't even come close to the power of Kisame's monstrous swings.

Naruto's eyes went wide, he had at least expected Zabuza to take a step back or something, but he didn't expect him to shrug off his swing like it was nothing. His momentary distraction was exploited as Zabuza kicked him in the gut, making him stumble back a few feet before his rolled to the side to avoid the overhead swing from Zabuza.

Righting himself, Naruto was about to rush towards Zabuza again when he noticed his sensei running towards them, her hands a blur as she prepared a jutsu. Satsuki and Sasuke were also preparing their own jutsu as they ran towards the shoreline of the lake and took aim. Zabuza noticed as well, if the tensing of his body and darkening of his eyes were any indication.

"Nice knowing ya, but looks like this is where you die. Ja ne!" said Naruto as he grabbed Zabuza and pushed him on his back. Naruto was a little bummed out that they couldn't fight any longer but he was sure his team needed the win so he let them fight together.

As soon as Naruto finished his, little rant he was met with a hand reaching from underneath the water and pulling him in. But before Naruto was completely submered he used a substitution jutsu, putting him behind Sasuke. Naruto tapped his left shoulder than ran around the right side, tricking him.

"Hey! Zabu dork, where you at?" asked Naruto as he looked at the water in curiosity. He knew he grabbed his foot but where was he?

"Are you insane or just plain suicidal brat? You're openly challenging one of the strongest 'Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist'! Even with your sensei, you two wouldn't even land a scratch me!" Zabuza barked out, his eyes never leaving the blonde in front of him, as he also tightened his grip on Kubikiribōchō. What came next out of Naruto's mouth was something that he just couldn't forgive.

"Don't you meanformer'Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist'old man? From what I've seen, you've lost your skill as a swordsman. Guess laying around doing nothing for a few years will do that to you." Naruto snidely said, sneering at Zabuza as tick marks began to pop up on his head.

"Oh, you're fucking dead brat... and for the record I'M NOT THAT OLD! I'M ONLY 26!" Zabuza yelled, rage boiling in his eyes as he charged at Naruto.

Naruto winced as his plan to anger Zabuza worked probably too well, bringing up Benihime to block the blow from Zabuza as a shower of sparked rained down on him, his arms buckled under the sheer power of Zabuza's swing as he made a mental note to himself.

Note to self: Try not to anger a former master swordsman during a duel by commenting on their age."

They continued clashing against each other, sparks flying each time their blades met. As he saw a diagonal slash from Zabuza, Naruto misjudged the timing of his dodge, Zabuza landing a clean cut on his shoulder. The favor was returned when they collided once more, Naruto angling and pushing his Basutāsōdo off against Kubikiribōchō, managing to land a cut on Zabuza's cheek.

Eventually, Naruto started to slow down, the heavy blows from Zabuza making his arms go more and more numb with each swing. Swinging his sword in overhead in a wide arc, Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō met Naruto's Basutāsōdo with a loud clang and explosion of sparks.

Angling his sword again then pushing against Kubikiribōchō once more, Naruto threw Zabuza off balance slightly as he swung towards him but met air as Zabuza ducked under his swing. Spinning around Zabuza swung horizontally to bisect Naruto, but hit his sword instead, sending the blonde flying a short distance from the power of his swing.

Smirking a bit, Zabuza changed his stance as Naruto staggered to his feet, setting up an unstable guard with Benihime. Setting his feet diagonally shoulder length apart, his right foot outstretched and Kubikiribōchō held in a reverse grip perpendicular to his body behind him, Zabuza performed a move he hasn't used since his time as a part of Kiri's military force.

Naruto barely saw him move as Zabuza appeared behind him, sending him flying from the monstrous power of his attack. Hitting the water and skipping a few feet, he managed to regain his balance and right himself in the air, his eyes widened as he saw the after effect of Zabuza's attack; a scar in the water ran from where Zabuza stood to where he was before his attack, at least 7-9ft long, a foot wide and 2ft deep.

"Not bad brat, you're actually still alive. I must be getting rusty if you lived through that, nobodies seen that and lived to admire it like you're doing right now." Zabuza praised slightly, though he was discontent with the lack of power in his attack, he was rusty and he didn't like that.

Naruto stood up shakily, his stamina beginning to run out. He was covered in cuts, the largest one on being on the back of his right shoulder from misreading the timing of one of his dodges. Compared to him, Zabuza had only superficial cuts, his most major one being on a small cut on his check from getting knocked off balance earlier.

Shooting a quick glance to the side, Naruto could tell his teammate's and sensei's self control were quickly slipping from the glares they were directing at Zabuza. He needed to finish this quickly before they interrupted them. Slipping into a stance similar to Zabuza's before. He got a raised eyebrow from the taller man.

"Looks like you're intending on finishing this huh? Fine brat, I'll humor you." He said, getting into the same stance as before.

"We end things in this final attack alright Zabuza? I win, you let us go. You win, you can kill me, my team and Tazuna." Naruto said, staring straight at Zabuza, his eyes hard and narrowed.

"You really think you should be bargaining in your position? I'll think about it, but you have zero chance of winning brat." Zabuza replied, tightening his grip on his sword as he narrowed and focused his eyes on Naruto.

Silence reigned over the lake, as no one dared to take a breath during the tense moment. Finally, as if they were waiting for it, a leaf dropped onto the lake, and the two charged each other.

 **" Buster Sword: Earthquake!**

 **" Run Wild: Benihime!"**

Faster then their eyes could follow, excluding Katashi, the final strikes of Naruto and Zabuza ended. The water between them ripped 3ft across, 5ft deep, and 12ft long; slowly began to fill back in, causing turbulent waves to form.

Naruto's eyes widened as he coughed up blood as a cut appeared from his left shoulder going diagonally downwards, ending near his hip. Dropping the water prison jutsu , it disappeared in a large wisp of black smoke before hitting the water. His world started to go black as he saw Katashi sprinting towards him, he managed to mutter one word before losing consciousness. "How...?"

Zabuza stood firm, before he coughed up some blood, staining the bandages over his mouth. If he turned around, they all would see that he had a horizontal gash across his body. The deepest cut was on his right bicep which was cut halfway to the bone, which ran across his chest to the other bicep. Smirking to himself, he heaved Kubikiribōchō onto his shoulder with his left hand before he started to sway. Though, before he could fall, a masked figure in a kimono appeared next to him and leaned him onto their shoulder. Without waiting for a response from any of them, he vanished in a swirl of mist.

After Katashi brought Naruto back to the shore of the lake, she was met with a scowling Sasuke and Satsuki who asked if he was alright. To everyone's relief, the cut he received was wasn't life threatening, the deepest part being near his shoulder was halfway towards cutting the bone, which Katashi took care of quickly.

(Scene change - Unknown place)

The masked figure that had Zabuza held close gently put him down as they started tending to his injuries. After a few seconds, Zabuza snapped his eyes open, locking his gaze on the person treating him.

"Ugh... Haku, that you?" He asked, slightly disorientated from the blood loss.

"Yes Zabuza-sama, it's me. I'm sorry that I let you get this injured. I should've stopped that shinobi when I had the chance." Haku solemnly said in a feminine tone, removing the mask on their face to reveal a beautiful yet sad face. She expected to get yelled at for failing to protect him, but she got yelled at for a completely different reason.

"Are you an idiot? That was a one on one duel between that brat and me. If you had interfered, I would've cut you down for tarnishing my name as a swordsman. I don't have much left, but that brat reminded me that I still do have my reputation as a swordsman." He said in a stern tone, as he started checking over his injuries, being actually surprised at the damage that he sustained.

"Damn, that brat wasn't half bad. If I had been a little slower I would've lost my arm. Guess he wasn't bluffing when he said he was different from the other brats." He was broken out of his assessment by Haku who reminded him to be careful.

"Zabuza-sama, please don't strain yourself. Next time, I'll take care of that boy. You focus on recovering your strength, Gato said that in the case that we failed to eliminate the target, we'll gather and eliminate them within the coming week or two." Haku said, but once again was surprised by her master's words.

"You don't get it do you Haku, that brat is mine and mine alone. You take care of his sensei and those other brats, but me and him have a duel to finish next time. We'll give them until the day that sleazeball decides to attack to recover." After hearing her master's orders, Haku nodded and returned to tending his wounds as Zabuza thought back to duel.

"That kid... He's good, he's really good. The only reason it turned out like this was because he's inexperienced and I'm rusty. Heh, he's gonna be a monster in the future..."

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 **I'm bored.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Naruto" - Person Talking

 _'Naruto'- Person Thinking_

 **"Naruto"- Summons/Bijū talking**

 ** _"Naruto"- Summons/Bijū thinking_**

 **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"- Jutsu**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Scene Change - Nami no Kuni)

After their brush with death, the group finally made it to Tazuna's house. As they approached the house, a relatively young woman with dark hair stepped out of the house and as soon as she turned her head and saw the group, namely Tazuna, she started to tear up before running and giving the man a hug.

"Father! You're alright! I was so worried, you said it would only take 2 days to come back! Why did it take you 3! Are you hurt anywhere?" The woman asked, frantically checking if Tazuna was injured anywhere. She received a chuckle in return as he hugged his daughter back.

"I'm fine, I'm fine Tsunami! I was attacked, but these brave ninja protected me." Tazuna reassured his daughter, as she turned and introduced herself and thanked them for protecting her father.

"I'm Tsunami, thank you so much for protecting my father. Without him, the last hope for the Wave would be lost." Tsunami said solemnly, knowing that his daughter would venture into more depressing memories, Tazuna opted to break the now saddened mood.

"Now Tsunami, just don't stand there! We have guests to our home, let's try and make them feel welcomed ok!" Tazuna said with a bright smile on his face that was returned by his daughter.

"You're right father, everyone please do come right in. It's small, but it is home. We should have enough room for all of you to stay, so please don't be shy." Tsunami said with a smile as she led the group into the house.

As they entered, they spotted a child with spiky black hair and eyes. Seeing them enter, the child gave them a slightly angry look before Tsunami called out to him.

"Inari, say hello to these people. They are ninja who protected Grandpa." Tsunami said with a gently and motherly tone, as she smiled at her son. Though Inari ignored them as he headed up to his room.

Seeing the reaction of the kid raised alarms in Katashi's head, a kid his age shouldn't be looking like that, something big must've happened with him. Quickly glancing around, she also noted that there weren't many pictures of Tsunami with someone who looked like her husband. Mentally, she made a note to herself about that.

 _"Well, looks like the situation is more drastic then we thought. Kid must've had his dad either leave them or got killed by Gato's men."_ She assessed, as Tsunami apologized for her son's behavior, getting an understanding nod from the Konoha ninja, seeing as the situation in Nami no Kuni must've been harsh.

(Time skip - 1 hour later)

After they had all settled into Tsunami, Tazuna, and Inari's home; Team 12 had one thing on their minds, that being Naruto. After Katashi had finished treating him and Tsunami directed her as to where he was going to be sleeping, she had called Sasuke and Satsuki together for a team meeting.

"Katashi-sensei... Just, just what is Naruto?" Satsuki asked timidly, after being shouted at by her teammate to not interfere with the battle he had with Zabuza and seeing him somehow hold his own against him, hundreds of questions swam through her mind. Who really was their blonde teammate? The blank faced but funny person they always saw? The bored and scary person who promised to kill Gato? The strong and confident person who fought against Zabuza? Just who was Naruto Victoria?

"Yeah sensei, how was he able to fight one on one with Zabuza? He's never shown that kind of power, not ever." Sasuke also questioned, part of him felt jealous that there was someone strong like him so close to him. Unlike Katashi who Satsuki knew was loyal to and loved the village, she knew that Naruto didn't really have any friends at all in the entire village. He didn't have a reason to save or even care about her other then the obligation of being on the same team. But another part of her was relieved that her teammate was so strong, maybe he could help her become stronger too.

Seeing the looks on her genin's faces, Katashi made a muddled face as she admitted that she didn't know much about the blonde either. "You guess is as good as mine you two. From what I've noticed in the past month, he doesn't really have any friends in the village. I guess we can count since we kind of hang out and stuff, but other then that, nada. He also doesn't seem to really try during training sessions, we've all seen that. But today, I don't know why, but he was really fired up to fight against Zabuza. It's even more surprising that he managed to actually fight him one on one for a little bit." Katashi said, explaining what she's noticed so far. But she got confused looks from the students near the last part of her explanation.

"'For a little bit', Katashi-sensei? But didn't it end in a draw?" Satsuki asked, confused as she saw both of them look like they were about to drop, Naruto actually doing that. Sasuke shared his teammate's inquiry, she thought it ended in a draw too.

"Trust me you two, if that battle had dragged on, Naruto would've lost. And I do mean he managed to match him for a little bit. At the start of the battle, he was being underestimated by Zabuza, which is understandable coming from his position. But as soon as they started clashing, Zabuza started to get sharper in his movements, completely different from how he fought against me or Naruto earlier. That means that during the fight, he was removing the rust that had probably built up over the past few years living as a nuke-nin. Naruto on the other hand started to react a little bit faster each time, but Zabuza was recovering more of his old skills as a swordsman much quicker then Naruto was polishing his. That's why I said he managed to match him for a little bit." Katashi explained to her students, seeing the looks of fear on their faces she couldn't help but put her hands on the top of their heads and ruffle their hair.

"Don't worry you two, next time I'll take him on. I underestimated him like an rookie the first time because I thought his skills diminished over the years, which they didn't. Next time, I'll go all out." Katashi reassured her students, which worked seeing the relieved looks and smiles on their faces.

"Now enough questions about him, he saved us didn't he! Why don't we go check on our favorite Blondie! See if he's ready for the hot springs!" She said, standing up and heading to his room with Satsuki and Sasuke in tow. As they opened the door, they were met with a shirtless Naruto in the process of taking off his pants. They all froze, staring at each other.

Satsuki's mind overloaded at the scene, she started stuttering and pointed at him as her mind tried to process the situation at hand. Her eyes turned into swirls as her faced turned a vibrant red that put a tomato to shame. Her mind furiously imprinting the image of her teammate to her memory against her will.

Sasuke fared better, he too had the same, slightly better build. He tried to speak, but was shocked at his sensei's and sister's reaction and couldn't attempt to say anything. His face a similar vibrant red to Satsuki's. His mind shut down at the image of his little sister/teammate, which unknown to him, she was currently burning memory.

Katashi just stared, being the oldest of the bunch and having seen the male anatomy she didn't really react at all, though there was a very slight tinge of pink on her cheeks.

The slightly erotic moment was immediately broken when Naruto removed his hands from his pants and walked to the door his face blank. As he reached it, his face was still blank but his cheeks gained a light dusting of pink as he asked if they were ready to go.

"Err, get dressed kid. We're waiting on you." said Katashi as she gently put her hands over Satsuki's eyes and left the room with her. She left Sasuke as she knew he was gonna have a fit with Naruto. If his overshadowed eyes were anything to indicate it.

As soon as the door closed Sasuke gonked Naruto over the head before reeling back in pain from the hit. What the hell? His head made out of lead or something? Sasuke's hand pusled with his heart beat he massaged his hand.

"Owww! The hell was that for?!"

"You are to not be undressed around my sister ever again understand?!"

"Okay."

"But what about your older sist-"

 _"Glonk!"_

 _(Scene Change- Hot Springs)_

After the team left the house they made their way through town and passed by all sorts of horrific sights. From people jirling over in stomach aches to begging and pleading for help.

Sasuke and Satsuki just kept walking with Naruto taking suit. This of course niffed Katashi a little bit as she thought she was molding caring studets but after seeing the sorrow in Sasuke's and Satsuki's but in doing so she remembered the massacre. Of course the two didn't flinch, but why was Naruto okay? What the hell did he go through?

As the group entered the hot springs Satsuki and Sasuke realized their clothes to change into were stolen. First they thought they left it at home but after checking and seeing it they weren't there the two. So they ran around town asking people qurstions and then chasing after deliquents claiming to know information.

Yeah. That was 3 hours ago.

While they were walking home Naruto and Katashi were enjoying the hotsprings. Naruto was quick to get to into the springs as got in under 3 minutes and was already slumped back and enjoying himself. About 6 more minutes passed until Naruto heard someone get in the water.

Looking over Naruto saw that Katashi was in water with him.

With. Nothing. On.

Naruto's head was quickly overwhelmed by lustful thoughts or his sensei. In any normal situation this wouldn't be a problem but it was due to her hair. From his normal mimic white to a flair style ponytail. Just like Seras.

 _"I gotta get out here..._ "

If only it were that simple...

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _Sooo. I'm debating on whether or not I should lemonize this little bitch of mine. BUT i do account what some of y'all say so let's have a debate._**

 ** _Yay or nay on a lemon?_**


	12. Chapter 12

"Naruto" - Person Talking

 _'Naruto'- Person Thinking_

 **"Naruto"- Summons/Bijū talking**

 ** _"Naruto"- Summons/Bijū thinking_**

 **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"- Jutsu**

 **So I Heard You Y'all's Response And No Lemon It Is! Which is fine, I'm Going To Have My Friend Write It So That Is An Awkward Request Off Me Chest**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Aww fuck! Come on! Harder!" shouted Naruto as he grunted out in pain. His eyes were closed shut as he held on for dear life, his body was drenched in so much sweat that his hair was folded down. He thought it'd be easier given his experience but damn it if he didn't admit to regretting the decision. The udea was genius but that pain was just becoming too much for him take.

"Here comes the oil..." said Katashi in a calm and monotone voice. She too was drenched in sweat but unlike Naruto she was realxed as a pineapple having been down this road a few times. And of course as she said a splash of oil was on Naruto's back and dripped all over in just a few seconds.

"So remind me again... What do I get if I win?" asked Katashi as she folded her arms over each other and rested her head on them, smiling like a vixen. She was quiet surprised that Naruto was even in the sauna with her, let alone do THIS kind of thing again.

"A swift kick in the ass is what you'll get. I'm not backing down!" strained Naruto as he forced a grunt down. He hated the fact that despite the fact that he was going one hundred percent, he was still losing the fight. Even if the fight was just who could last longer in this unbearable massage.

"Hnn, so, I get massages from you personally, and you get to study my sharingan for a little bit... seems f-f-FAIR!" shouted Katashi as finally couldn't keep the pain hidden. She was so used to the unending feeling of constant pain coming onto her back, put it just became too much to be held back from moaning.

 ** _( Flashback- A Few Moments Ago)_**

The two had agreed to this bet after seeing the two girls who had come into the sauna beat from their massage. Naruto hid himself behind his sensei leading to a rather comfortable but indecent postion. Naruto had sneaked behind Katashi and squeezed himself against her by pulling her towards him, causing his erection to get sandwich between her cheeks.

Naruto would've pulled away immediately if it weren't for the fact that he had no where to go with the wall being behind him. Naruto tried to push away from Katashi but she also tried to stop this fornication but when she moved back to manuver away Naruto had come foward and inadvertently rubbed against her lower area causing her to yelp.

After the two civilians had collapsed on the edge of the sauna the two realized they didn't need stealth anymore, causing Katashi to throw Naruto across the room. Naruto knew he was fucked the moment he saw that he was trapped between Katashi and the wall. Naruto got up immediately and tried to make a run for it but Katashi quickly grabbed him and flipped him over onto his back.

"One. You will never touch me like ever again! And Two. The hell is the matter with you! Touching your sensei?!" shouted Katashi as pulled Naruto's arm, attempting to keep him in place. She was very upset at what had just transpired but she was more upset at the fact that Naruto was so calm, and he never obeyed her! always messed with his teammates! She was sick of it.

"Hey, hey, your the one who came into my area okay?! And I have better things to do rather than feel up some cyclops!" shouted Naruto as he bucked Katashi off and placed his arm back into it's socket with a soft grunt.

"I have two eyes asshole!" yelled Katashi as she opened her right eye, showing off her sharigan. Just like her older brother's, Katashi had three tomoe in her eyes and not. But unlike her brother, Katashi's was able to switch it off and on. She, unlike her brother, had an Uchiha mother and was born with both Sharingan rather than the one.

Katashi had slugged Naruto multiple times, causing the boy to quickly bruise with a cut lip to go along with it. Like any other person Naruto had tried to counter but it didn't matter, the sharingan had already mapped out his moves.

"Hey. Hey! knock it off! I think I've gotten my punishment!" shouted Naruto as he pushed Katashi off of him. He was used to the brash punishments but not LONG punishments. Benihime used to beat him senseless when he was being whipped into shape and damnit, if Katashi didn't hit harder.

As Naruto stood up he was staring Katashi's sharingan down with his own eyes cackling like before hand. Naruto was informed by Benihime that this was a subconscious technique of hers, **Scry**. The technique would allow Naruto to read the movements of his opponents but anything above jonin speed he couldn't read at all, so it was virtual useless due to Naruto being efficient at predicting movements.

But when fighting a sharingan user, Naruto needed all the assistance he could get.

The 'sensei' and student took their respective stances before they disappeared and reappeared with Katashi taking Naruto's spot and kicking his groin, sending him flying.

 _"That fucking bitch!"_ Naruto shouted internally as he rolled back and forth on his sides while massaging his groin. Did she really have to cheap shot him?! Naruto knew that after that he was done for, at least in a fighting aspect. But he realized he could win a bet.

"W-wait! H-how 'bout we something else other tham fighting!" asked Naruto as he waved his hands up in defense. Katashi still being upset about his grope assumed he meant something else sexual. So she put her foot on Naruto's throat and pushed, she would've cut off his air but Naruto was quuck enough to fight back by pushing against her foot.

"Here. Whomever last the longest in one of these shitty massages wins. If I win, you let me examine your eyes and if you win, well you chose." said Naruto as he jumped out the ground, after lugging Katashi off of him.

Naruto really didn't want to get in a fight with his sensei again because of two things. One. She hit for the low blows. Two. She bore a striking resemblance to Seras and he just didn't want to see her period.

 ** _(Flashback End)_**

"Man, I'm never going to make it out if this am I?" Naruto asked as he was being held down by multiple masseurs in an attempt to hold him down due to his constant struggling. Naruto had elbowed one of the masseurs in the face in attempt to be free but it wasn't to be so as one of them clicked something in him that made him squirm so much that he flopped off the table.

"Hahaha, are you telling me that's all you can take?" asked Katashi as she still layed pearched on her table like a lioness. She was of course bothered by the ruff and inexperienced treatment but she really wanted to make Naruto her bitch. Maybe for a week or so but just enough so she could embarrass him.

"You kidding me?! I've been trying to quit for the last five minutes!" shouted Naruto as he stood up and stormed out of the room and o change. He was fuming! Not only was his sensei not even bothered by the challenge but he was utterly slaughtered on his end. It angered him to no end.

 _( Scene Change- Woods Clearing )_

Naruto was still upset with himself, so upset in fact that he didn't even notice Sasuke or Satsuki call out to him. He bumped into Sasuke's shoulder and just kept on walking, not caring for his surroundings.

"Hey! Dobe! I'm talkin-" Said Sasuke but he never finished as Naruto punched his chest, knocking him to the ground. All without even looking back. He kept walking away without batting an eye. Satsuki stared at her downed brother before moving after Naruto, ready to attack. Still moving forward, Naruto reached around and gripped Satsuki's throat.

 _"These guys are starting to piss me off."_ thought Naruto as he finally stopped walking and rotated his head. His eyes instead of crackling, were now dead with no color. The eyes of a dead man. They drilled there sight into Satsuki's eyes, filling her with dread. This was supposed to be her teammate, the two were supposed to be allies but here he was, choking her and eying her like she was nothing.

Finally taking a moment to process his actions, Naruto stopped and let her go before he tried to apologize. He did try, but a pissed off Sasuke came charging in with red eyes, ready to attack. And attack he did.

Sasuke came through, flying through the air. He was a little afraid of Naruto but after seeing him choking his sister, he charged in with no hesitation. Sasuke's feet met with Naruto's face, sending the blonde back a few feet. Sasuke's eyes were ree, but not from his anger, nope. The little shit was using a two tomoe sharingan. It wasn't at full maturity but it was pretty damn close to it.

Satsuki was dropped on her rear, pretty rough but she too had awakened her sharingan, only hers only held one tomoe. With the two new sharinga. users in front of him he didn't even care that he nearly killed these two. Why? Well since Katashi won he couldn't study her sharingan, BUT he could still study THESE sharingans.

As Naruto came out of the tree he was quickly forced to dodge due to Sasuke's fireball hurling itself towards him. Naruto resppnded by using one of his special technique's. The **Snatch** ability he had perfected during his time with Annie. The strength allowed him to do tremendous feats. of strengths. One of which, included grabbing and crushing fire itself.

As the huge fireball came into contact with Naruto's astral hand it vanished with Naruto's hand crushing it to cinders. Since his astral hand wasn't HIM per se, it didn't burn him. Sasuke had run up to the side of Naruto and was going to chop the side of Naruto's head but wasn't able to due to his shock.

"Did someone suprise the big bad kitty?" asked Naruto as he turned his head and forced his abilities to disappear before he put his hands up, signaling that he was giving up. He couldn't inspect a sharingan if the dude waa mad at him. And besides, he could crush Sasuke with his **Buster Grab** and he felt Sasuke knew it as well.

"Sh-shut up! The hell is your problem?! Attacking your teammates like that!" Shouted Sasuke as he overcame his stupor and got in Naruto's face. He was of course being logical here but he threw logistics out in place of more stupor.

"Friends." said Naruto as he helped Satsuki out of her tree. She was fine getting out but help was always welcomed from a friend.

"What?" asked Sasuke as his sharingan retracted and he stared, suprised by Naruto's words. He never cared for anyone outside his compound and loud idiotic people to boot. But this useless dobe called him his friend.

"We're friends man." said Naruto as he looked up and spread his arms out as he stretched.

"Now let's see what these eyes can do yeah?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Naruto" - Person Talking

 _'Naruto'- Person Thinking_

 **"Naruto"- Summons/Bijū talking**

 ** _"Naruto"- Summons/Bijū thinking_**

 **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"- Jutsu**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"Argh!" shouted Naruto as he was sent rolling from Satsuki's kick. He was back ojto his feet ready to attack but he was cut off by Sasuke's fists swinging at him. Naruto dodged of course but not before he kicked Sasuke away and got into an headlock with Satsuki.

"Sharigans. Cool. But I wait for counters and make a move you can't see. What do you do now?" asked Naruto he stomped Satsuki's foot to prove his point. The two broke apart with Satsuki waiting for her chance while Naruto waited to counter her as well.

"See my point? We're stalemated bud." said Naruto as he let his guard down and stretched before yawning. He knew what she could do of course, trap him and hit him or work with her brother. The latter of the two seemed unlikely due to cocky nature but who knew, they could surprise him.

Naruto ran towards Satsuki and threw a jab at her and of course she attempted to counter but due to Naruto's arm and fist blocking her view she was prepared for the straight kick to the chest from Naruto.

Satsuki was sent reeling back from the pain and lack of air left in her lungs due to Naruto's kick. She took a knee to the ground and was unprepared for when her brother leaped off her back and drop kicked Naruto sending him into the branch of a tree.

"I'm getting tired of those fucking kicks." said Naruto as he stood himself up on the tree and turned around just in time to see Sasuke jumping at him, sharingan blazing. Ready to fight Naruto knew Sasuke couldn't follow his if his speed was a little faster and was prepared to kick him away but stopped once he saw Satsuki wasn't on the ground any more.

"Aw, fuc-" said Naruto as he was meet with a kick the to back of his knee forcing him to knee down. He just in time to stop Satsuki's knee and was about to hit a pressure point but was stopped when Sasuke grabbed his cocked back arm. Naruto realized they had him trapped between and without using any fatal jutsu he couldn't get out.

So Naruto improvised and slid his legs up around Satsuki's waist and placed his head next to Sasuke's and locked the two in place. Sasuke punched Naruto's back to break free while Naruto unpleasantly shoved his privates into Satsuki's abdomen. Next, Naruto twisted the two, slamming their sides to the ground.

Sasuke and Naruto got up in a heart beat but for Satsuki she was still catching her energy from being kneed in the chest. Sasuke charged Naruto and ran up his body by running up and pushing off Naruto's knees. Naruto stopped him from going any further by placing his hands on Sasuke's neck and charged, pushing Sasuke into the tree trunk. Afterwards Naruto heard Satsuki coming up behind the two as Naruto struggled to keep Sasuke in place.

"Hiyaa!" shouted Satsuki as she threw a punch with everything behind it. Sadly though when she felt it connect it wasn't to Naruto, in fact it was dear Brother. Sasuke was sent back from the punch and before he could get any footing Naruto tackled Sasuke from behind and mowed down Satsuki knocking her on her back.

As Naruto and Sasuke kept going, Naruto had raised Sasuke up in the air before slamming into the tree branch, burying him into it. The pain caused Sasuke to snap back to his relatively normal self but was lost again once he was met with the pain that sent him back into his blanket of a mind.

"Fuck, that hurt, now where'd the girl go?" asked Naruto as he stretched out and looked around to see Satsuki shakily standing back up. Getting a keen idea Naruto bunny hopped over to her while shaking his fists, whimsically at her.

Satsuki threw a punch which Naruto side stepped, and did so several more times before grabbing Satsuki's shirt and ripping it open, scattering the buttons and showing off her bra doing there damned hardest to conceal her breasts. Naruto pulled her shoulder covers over her arms, keeping her from getting away and restricting her arm movement.

Naruto pulled her in close, enough so that there waists were grinding against one another.

 _"W-what? Is he trying to... Oh no!"_ thought Satsuki as she believed Naruto was going violate her but she was dispelled of these thoughts when she felt Naruto lift her up over his shoulder and turned around quickly before slamming Satsuki in the ground, on top of Sasuke. In doing so the already damaged tree branch was given a huge hole, courtsey of Naruto.

"Oh shiiiit!" shouted Naruto as he looked down to see that the drop was alot further than he anticipated. Thinking quickly Naruto grabbed Sasuke and tossed him onto a near by branch whilst he held Satsuki's shirt and attempted to throw her but unfortunately she still attempted to fight him.

Satsuki had seen Naruto's focus shift away and used it as her chance to win. Satsuki shed her shirt and held it out for Naruto to grab and once he did she had wrapped her legs around his neck. She turn the both of them and was now facing Naruto's legs. Naruto struggled of course and twisted his arm enough ti grab what he thought was Satsuki but was in fact her breast.

 _"Ugh, Pervert!"_ Satsuki mentally fumed. Deciding payback to be the best course of action to take she had reached for Naruto's legs before pulling them back and ended up pulling Naruto to the point that they began to spin. As they kept going Naruto couldn't even follow what was currently gling on due to the pain in his leg and the constant spinning. Satsuki on the other hand, was fully aware of her surroundings due to her sharingan.

The two kept spinning and until Satsuki had positioned herself so that she could push off of the still confused Naruto. In doing so Satsuki had pushed Naruto into the grkund a few seconds before herself. Seeing as She was still above the now damaged Naruto, being the opportunistic one, she positioned herself and gave Naruto a flying axe kick over his head.

 _"Owww, this fucking hurts!!!"_ Naruto mentally shouted as his head was buried into the ground. He'd been smacked around cortsey of Benihime but never been buried via axe kick and damn did that make his head ache.

A pinned Sasuke. An head injured Naruto. And a skantly dressed Satsuki. This was the scene that Katashi walked in on as she woke up and was suprised to see that she was left alone. She sensed their chakra not too far and assumed that Naruto egged them on enough to fight but was more surprised to see a list of rules.

Rule one being no fatal jutsus with fire being in big red letters. She was suprised to see that Naruto vowed to not use his jutsus either. She didn't sense big chakra reserves within him so what could he possibly know.

 _"He did encounter those Akatsuki before..."_ thought Katashi as she attempted to rationalize what the writing meant. She wasn't aware of Naruto's personal life too much and was told that he did train alot, in physical aspects at least but if he knew jutsu she'd have to keep a closer eye on him.

"Ow. ow. ow. Fuck that hurt." said Naruto as he stood up groggily, still holding his head as it seemed to be shaking. Sure he'd been wacked by Benihime and Kisuke but never had someone try to cave in his head. And he did not want someone to try again, anytime soon.

 ** _"Calm down. I'm fixin' it right now."_** spoke a voice with a growl to it. As it said this Naruto's neck became covered in a black substance that moved it's way up to the back of his skull. Naruto was creeped out but found out he couldn't move around due to his lack of muscle control.

"You all good Naruto? We're 'bout to head back." asked Katashi as she leaned in checked on Naruto's head. Before she could see anything though the blackness had retracted back into Naruto through his ears. Naruto had hoped Katashi could see it so that she could hell him but before that could happen it already hid itself.

"Yeah, y'all go ahead though, I'm gonna hit the town get some food." Naruto said as he chuckled and slowly backed away before taking off in a comical sprint.

"Is he gonna be okay?" asked Katashi as she was now holding a groaning Sasuke. He was hurting all over but mainly hurting due to the fact that he was slammed basically three times by Naruto. With each time hurting more than the last.

"Oh gosh! You are just too cute!" squealed Katashi as she cooed at the still groaning Sasuke. Satsuki just watched with a blank face. She thought she'd been hanging out with Naruto too much due to his blank face habit coming to her. Pushing those thoughts away she held her shirt together and began to walk back to Tazuna's house.

 _"Wonder where Naruto ran off to."_ thought Satsuki as she massage her neck just in time for the black sludge that was on Naruto to ove out of the way before sinking into Satsuki's skin as it did to Naruto's.

 ** _(TimeSkip- 4 Hours Later )_**

Satsuki was now asleep in just her under garmets. After embarrassingly waking up to find herself wet as the day she was born. She realized that she had been masturbating to the sounds of her mother and brother doing it in the room next to her. She asked Izuna if this was normal to which she replied 'it doesn't matter' givingiving Satsuki the thought that it was.

So she usually indulged her desires and masturbated to her mother and brother. She did it so much it merely took her a few minutes before she was able to cum.

She locked the door and was about to commense on her usual routine before a smelly Naruto dropped through her open window.

"Ugh, Blehh, I don't feel too good." said Naruto as he stood up shakily before releasing a loud hiccup. He was about to release another before Satsuki ran over and covered his mouth with her hand. Satsuki released a sigh of relief before she was startled more so due to Katashi knocking on the door from the hallway.

"Satsuki? You okay in there?" questioned Satsuki as she turned the knob only to be stopped by the lock. Thinking quickly Satsuki left the drossy Naruto and ran and unlocked the door, sticking her head out. She thought the drowsy Naruto would just stay there as she shooed away her sensei. But Naruto wasn't so kind.

"Yeah sensei I'm okayyy!" said Satsuki as she opened the door and stuck her head out. She saw Katashi in her signature tank top before she tolder her she was fine. Seeing this, Katashi was about to walk over towards Sasuke's room, leaving Satsuki. But before that she heard Satsuki's surprise in her voice so she turned back.

On the other side of the door Naruto was wearing only his skin tight shirt and his baggy boxers. Naruto didn't say or do anything else other than take Satsuki's spot in her bed.

"You sure?" Asked Katashi as she gave her a questionable look. She was now suspecting that she wasn't alone and used her sensing abilities to sense anyone else chakra in the room but she didn't pick anything up.

"Y-yeah. That damn window just let some cold air in." said Satsuki as she opened the door and pointed towards the opened window. She notcied that Naruto kept himself hidden so when she opend the door she was happy to see Naruto back away. After she saw the cause, Katashi left to check on her other student. Closing the door Satsuki applied her the silencing seal given to her by Izuna.

"WHAT THE HEL-" Shouted Satsuki, but she was cut off due to Naruto slamming his pillow on her face.

"Ugh, Your no fun." said Naruto as he rolled over an pulled the blanket up and balled it into a makeshift pillow.

"NO FUN?! Since when does fun have to do with anything?!" shouted Satsuki as she crepted over to the window and shut it, before locking it. As she tip toed to reach the lock Satsuki didn't notice that Naruto whispering in his sleep.

"D-dante... You have five seconds."

Now it was Satsuki's turn to be confused. She didn't understand what he was trying to say at this point, he just wasn't making any sense.

"Hey, hey You have some too!" said Naruto as he invaded Satsuki's personal space once again. He wasn't all there, that much was clear to Satsuki but she still couldn't understand what exactly had his attention.

"Err, no, your the internal part, I'm still on the external part..." said Naruto as he turned over to his other side.

"Naruto! NARUTO!" shouted Satsuki as she tugged on his skin tight shirt. She heard a rip only to look down and see Naruto had ripped open a letter, which was labeled with a capital 'S' and 'V'.

"What is that?" asked Satsuki as she reached for the letter. She didn't know anyone with those initials or that kind of hand writing.

 _"Did Naruto write this?"_ thought Satsuki as she opened it up and was surprised to see a well written letter. But it wasn't from Naruto, no, it was FOR Naruto.

 _"Dear Naruto, You crazy little shit. If you're reading guess it means you know. I'm sorry for what I did, but you have to know it wasn't because I was afraid. I did it so you wouldn't be like me. So you'd be protected. Even if you hate me till the end of time, I'll always love. Your sister, Seras Victoria."_

"Who's Seras?"

"WAFFLES!"

"HUH?!" shouted Satsuki in surprise as she jumped back to being started by a half awake Naruto.

"She sucks, at making waffles... and it's soooo easy... *snore*." said Naruto as he got up and pulled Satsuki into the futon with him. The blanket itself was weighted and with Naruto wrapped around her, Satsuki couldn't really move all that well. She of course moved around to get out but the more she moved, the tighter Naruto's hold became.

Eventually she ended up facing Naruto but due to her being taller than Naruto, she ended up burying him in her bust. She wasn't bothered by that. She was just too tired and do anything else.

So she slept. Right there with Naruto wrapped around her.

Time skip - 1 week later)

The days following Team 12 and Tazuna's return to his home were relatively tranquil minus the incident the first night back. During that period, Naruto managed to recover enough from his injury to do some very light training thanks to Katashi's medical knowledge which him and his team found out about a few days ago when she was tending to him.

(Flashback 2 days ago - Start)

"There, that should take care of any of the lasting pain. Anything else ache or feel tight?" Katashi asked, scanning Naruto with her Medical Jutsuto check for any injuries that she missed.

"Ah, no. I'm fine now, thank you Katashi-sensei." Naruto replied, slowly rotating his shoulder to see if there was any pain in it.

Seeing her student start moving something she just finished healing, Katashi's eyebrow twitched before she hit him on the head. "You idiot! Don't just start moving right away, let your injuries settle down for at least an hour!" Her fist and the bump on Naruto's head smoking while Sasuke and Satsuki chuckle lightly.

After the whole ordeal, Satsuki turned to and asked her how she knew Medical Ninjutsu. "Katashi-sensei, how do you know Medical ninjutsu? I've never heard of anyone outside of the hospital and medical team that know it." Asked Satsuki as Sasuke and Naruto also looked at her with curious gazes.

Seeing the looks of her students, she gave them a small smile and told them the reason. "Well, Tsunade-sama has always pushed for a regime that made medical ninja a permanent addition to squads, to reduce the rate of casualties by having support in the event a member gets injured. Of course Minato-sama also agreed, but was overruled by the council, saying that they couldn't afford to risk medical ninja being casualties themselves since they're such a valuable resource to the village. But after that time, Tsunade-sama herself, offered to teach those who were willing to learn. At first, being an Anbu-captain at that time I wasn't interested at all, but then Orochimaru-sama told me that a captain wasn't just the strongest, fastest, or most knowledgeable; they were the ones who were responsible for making sure that their team made it out in one piece. At first I was skeptical, so I didn't take it completely to heart. The next mission after that, I lost my entire squad to a ambush set up by the same nuke-nin we were hunting down. If I had taken up Tsunade-sama's training, I would've been able to save at least one of them but in the end I failed them and they all died. After I retired from the Anbu and asked Tsunade-sama for her training which she said I mastered to the level of a head medic, which really surprised me and her since it only took a year. And well, that's where I am now! I learned it so that I don't lose anyone to my own powerlessness ever again, and I'm glad that I did." After finishing her story, she was met with the teary eyes of her genin, which unnerved her greatly as they threw praises at her the rest of the night, to her embarrassment.

(Flashback - End)

After that, Naruto was peppered with questions about the skills he showcased when he faced Zabuza a week ago. However they all got the same response when they asked him, including Katashi.

"The situation was serious. Plus I wanted to have some fun."

After a trying to get a different answer, they all eventually gave up. Naruto wasn't going to tell them and they didn't want to pry anymore then they already have. After things settled down, they learned of the situation of the Wave from Tazuna and Tsunami, that after Gato had taken control of it, its people had begun living in fear and poverty because of the tyrant. Things weren't that kind to the family either as they learned that Tsunami's husband, Kaiza, was tortured before they publicly executed him in the view of the entire village. That was what led to Inari's stark personality change from a optimistic and smiling boy to the pessimistic and perpetually frowning boy that they've seen.

Things seemed tense for a while when Inari snapped at the Konoha ninja and his family yesterday, saying that they had no chance against Gato. Naruto had scared the boy when he became angry before he left the house, returning in a slightly better mood the next day to the surprise of the group.

(Flashback - Yesterday)

"Why do you guys bother to try so hard?! No matter how hard you train, you're still no match for Gato's men! No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work, the weak will only end up getting killed!" Inari shouted at the group during dinner, his eyes burning with hatred looking at the Konoha ninja gathered around the dinner table.

Hearing Inari's words, Anko quickly lost the grin on her face, Satsuki stared intently at him, Yakumo's mouth thinned into a small line, but immediately the atmosphere turned tense when Naruto slowly stood up and looked at the boy, matching his glare with an icy gaze.

"Why do we bother trying so hard? No matter what we do, we're gonna get killed by Gato's men? Are you an idiot?" asked Naruto as he looked back at the child, after taking his head out of the scroll.

Everyone was unable to speak, never had any of them seen the blonde act like this. Inari was able to find his voice to retort, though it was in a shaky tone.

"I-I told you that it's hopeless. K-Kaiza was my hero, h-he told me that heroes exist and that you would be able to follow your dreams if you worked hard enough. But he died, Gato killed him! He was the Hero of the Wave, the person I dreamed of being! If Gato killed him, you guys aren't going to be able to beat him..." Inari was sniffling now, rubbing his eyes as tears made their way down his cheeks.

The situation remained tense, and increased even more when Naruto pulled out another scroll and held it next to him.

"You see this? This isn't just a scroll, this is a symbol of my dreams and my honor, made it myself. You'll never be able to protect anything without it, I couldn't protect those close to my heart. But I never stopped. So what if it seems hopeless? No matter what happens, you should never give up. You say that it's hopeless cause he's gone, but the true test is how far we can go once those people are gone. Just think of it like traing wheels." Naruto said, his icy gaze warming up slightly before he tossed the scroll to Inari and went back to looking at the scroll in his hand.

Taking his pencils, Naruto got up to leave.

"I don't hate anyone, I don't think I will, I'm so scared that I act out in fear. I can never be brave. But I think you'll get there... kid."

As the door closed with a soft click, Inari looked down at his hands, mulling over the words that the blonde said to him.

"What could this scroll possibly do...?"

While Inari looked at his hands, the others, namely his team looked at the door where he left having the same thought running through their heads.

 _"He took the rice balls..."_

 **(Scene change - Unknown part of the forest** )

After his little explosive monologue at the house, Naruto needed to get some fresh air, he still didn't know why he blew up and said such things. Seeing as he wouldn't be going back anytime soon, he decided to train through the night, honing his kenjutsu in preparation for his rematch with Zabuza. Eventually, after a few hours of training, his body still recovering, he leaned against a tree and let sleep take over.

Morning soon came, with it a beautiful raven haired girl in a pink kimono picking herbs. Haku was getting the remaining ingredients for a painkiller that she was making for Zabuza. Sighing at the attitude of her master, for the past few days he was complaining about blonde brats and weak-ass kenjutsu skills, she finally had decided to get some fresh air and leave their temporary hideout.

As she hummed a happy tune and foraged for what she was looking for, she froze when she saw him. The same blonde that had caused such damage to her master a few days earlier. She contemplated killing him here and now, from what she had seen he was much more of a threat if he was able to get Zabuza-sama this riled up. Slowly reaching out for his neck, she was surprised when she got her wrist grabbed by the still sleeping shinobi.

Panicking slightly, Haku was about to pry off his hand when she saw his eyes opened. Captivated by those dark navy blue eyes, Haku momentarily forgot about the situation that she was in until it was broken by the blonde.

"Mind telling me what you're trying to do?" He asked, his face blank though his eyes seemed to stare into her soul.

"It looked like you fell asleep there; it's very cold out here in the forest you know. I was going to wake you up but you grabbed me instead." She said in a gentle tone, a smile on her face. As she said that, she felt the grip he had on her wrist vanish.

"My apologies, I'm a pretty hangry. Forgive my rudeness." Naruto said, getting up and bowing slightly, much to Haku's embarrassment.

"I-It's no problem, please don't bow to me, I'm not someone who deserves to be bowed at!" she replied in a slightly panicky tone, obliviously not used to being apologized to.

"Err, sure, I'm not really comfortable doing that either."

After the two introduced themselves, Naruto had offered to help Haku find the herbs that she was looking for, much to her surprise though she accepted. As the two worked together, Haku couldn't help but feel the need to talk to the blonde though she knew it wasn't a smart move.

"Naruto-san, may I ask why you were training so hard?" She asked, curiosity clearly in her voice. Turning to her, Naruto answered her question to her surprise, not expecting him to answer a stranger's question.

"I have this FRIEND who can't do anything of her own will. I need to get stronger so that in the future, I'll be able to stand up to the man that took 'em." He said with such passion that Haku blushed slightly.

"They must be someone very precious to you." Haku said in a quiet tone of voice as she looked down, looking up she was met with a small smile that had her heart racing for a little bit, a blush on her face from seeing the handsome blonde.

"Yeah, they are very precious to me." Naruto said, with a faraway look in his eyes.

Finishing up, Naruto stood next to Haku as he handed her the rest of the herbs that she needed. As they were about to part ways, Naruto called out to her.

"Haku-san, send Zabuza-san my best regards. I'm expecting him to be ready for our rematch soon." As the words left his mouth, she nearly dropped her basket, pulling out a handful of senbon as she questioned him.

"You knew? If you knew then why did you help me?!" She shouted, in disbelief that he would actively and knowingly help his enemy. But the answer she got wasn't what she expected.

"Because I feel like you're similar to me. We both have someone who's precious to us, and we'll do anything to make sure that they're happy. And also, I don't want a handicapped duel because he's still injured." He said, walking away back to Tazuna's house, leaving a speechless Haku behind.

Staring at the back of the blonde, Haku couldn't remove the light fluttery feeling in her heart that she felt from the blonde's words. Giggling softly to herself, she didn't know it herself, but she headed back to the hideout in a happier mood then when she left.

When Naruto got back to the house, he was once again interrogated by Katashi about his little outburst and where he went during the night, getting the same blank faced reply of "It was nothing important," before giving up and letting him off the hook.

(Flashback - End)

(Time skip - 5 days later)

As the days came and went, Team 12 beginning their training as Tazuna said the bridge would be complete by the end of next week, giving them one final week to prepare for Zabuza's inevitable return. During that time period, Katashi had noticed that her genin had began to change slightly as they saw more and more of the situation of Nami no kuni.

Satsuki was training like there was no tomorrow. She had asked Anko for instruction on Medical ninjutsu, chakra control exercises, and surprisingly ration jutsu, not the typical Katon jutsu that the Uchiha used. After prodding from both Sasuke and Naruto, she eventually told them the reason why.

(Flashback - 2 days ago)

"So Satsuki, are you going to tell us why you're not asking for any Katon jutsu? I have a whole bunch that I can teach you, you know?" Katashi said, her arms crossed over her chest as she smiled at Satsuki in a teasing manner.

"Yeah Satsuki, doesn't the Uchiha clan specialize in Katon jutsu? Suiton jutsu is the complete opposite, not that it's uncommon to use both." Naruto asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Fine already! I have a natural disposition to Raiton jutsu and I can't really use Katon jutsu right because of that! I got it from my mom!" Satsuki said, her face red with embarrassment. An Uchiha who couldn't use Katon jutsu wasn't an Uchiha at all. Unlike her other clan members, her mother and herself had a Raiton based chakra affinities which made it difficult for them to use Katon based jutsu because they were too close to properly control.

"That's all? You know that's not something that you should really be feeling down about you know." Katashi said in a gentle tone, as she ruffled the hair of her student, much to her embarrassment.

"I have the same problem as you Satsuki, my clan specialized in Futon jutsu but my, mother, and I all have Katon based chakra affinity. It really makes it hard to use Futon jutsu, I know." Yakumo told her friend, who looked surprised at her statement.

As Satsuki smiled slightly, knowing that they didn't think any less of her, they turned their attention to the last member of their team. Sasuke feeling their stares looked up from sharpening his kunai and stared right back at them.

"So what about you Sasuke? Do you know your elemental affinity?" Katashi asked the question on everyone's mind, but the answer that they got back shocked them all.

"I'm Futon, Raiton, and Katon based." He said, before turning back and sharpening his blade, ignoring the looks on his teammates faces.

"Dude SAME!...kinda.." shouted Naruto as he held his hand up for a high five.

Sasuke stared for a couple of seconds before liggtly tapping his hand and dropping his head in defeat.

"I hate you."

(Flashback - End)

After the small moment of team bonding, Katashi had given Satsuki a few scrolls on some Raiton and medical ninjutsu.

Naruto was similar to Satsuki, asking Katashi for the same things, knowledge on Raiton and Katon Jutsu ninjutsu. She also noticed that she would always accompany Tsunami when she would go shopping, and when she returned she had a very sullen look on her face, most likely from seeing the situation first hand.

Curious as to why Naruto was asking for the same things as his sister Sasuke asked Naruto as to why he was doing it

"Hey dobe, do you keep asking Sensei for the same things as Satsuki becuase you want to get close to her?" asked Sasuke as he and Naruto were currently sitting atop a tree branch, eating a basket of tomatoes.

"Bless your heart Sasuke. No, I'm askom' cause I don't know any of em'." said Naruto as he quickly dismissed Sasuke idea before chomping a tomato.

"Bull, you obviously know more than you let on." claimed Sasuke as he chucked another tomato at Naruto. He didn't believe his lies for a second.

"Okay, okay, I do know alot of figgting and grappling but I don't know much about jutsu's! Hell I'm still studying history stuff!" said Naruto as he finished eating the tomato Sasuke threw at him. He was telling the truth, despite the suspensions Naruto wasn't too smart, so Kisike was making brush up on the history books.

"Didn't you pay any attention in the academy?" asked Sasuke as he laid down, placing his head next to Naruto's. He wasn't sure he believed Naruto yet, they were shinobi. Plus it was hard not to listen to Iruka sensei's lectures.

"Phff, fuck no!"

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**


End file.
